El Amor es ciego como un pato
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Crossroads:Mousse esta a punto de dar un paso muy importante en su vida y con un poco de ayuda a ver mas alla de sus narices. Fanfic terminado ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Temporada abierta

**EL AMOR ES CIEGO COMO UN PATO**

**CAPITULO 1: "Temporada abierta"**

Mousse, Mousse, pobre chico cegaton.

El antes mencionado entro medio arrastrándose a la trastienda del "Nekohatten", le dolía cada parte de su anatomía, había tenido un día particularmente malo; Shampoo lo había mojado y después lo arrojo a una puerta, el estaba seguro de que ella no notó que la puerta pertenecía a un restaurante especializado en "Pato a la pekinés", ella se molestaba con el a veces pero nunca como para matarlo... ¿O sí?

Entro a la sala del pequeño departamento donde vivía junto con Cologne-sama y Shampoo, las encontró sentadas en la salita viendo la televisión, la anciana lo miro y solo movió la cabeza con algo de decepción, la chica le lanzo una mirada despectiva y le saco la lengua, el solo se dejo caer en el piso a un lado de ella y vio el programa que estaban pasando en la televisión.

.-Temporada de Conejos –Asevero el pato negro mientras ponía la boca de la escopeta enfrente de su odiado rival.

.-Nop, temporada de patos –Corrigió tranquilo el conejo gris mientras delicadamente regresaba la escopeta a su posición original.

.-¡Falso! Es temporada de conejos –El pato se veía mas enfadado que antes y colocaba con fuerza el cañón apuntando de nuevo a su enemigo.

Mousse veía fascinado la escena ¿Quién ganaría esa batalla?

Bueno en defensa de Mousse el nunca había visto una caricatura de Bugs bunny.

.-Temporada de Patos

.-¡Temporada de conejos!

.-De patos.

.-¡De conejos!

En ese instante el cañón del arma apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del conejo este lo tomo y dándole un ligero giro lo dejo en su posición original y dijo con mucha seguridad:

.-Lo lamento Lucas pero estoy seguro de que es temporada de CONEJOS y se acabo.

.-¡Eso sí que no! –Declaro Lucas poniendo el cañón sobre el- ¡Yo tengo la ultima palabra y digo que es temporada de PATOS. Dispara!

¡BANG!

El humo del disparo se disperso y un agujereado pato veía con profundo odio a un tranquilo conejo que masticaba despreocupadamente una zanahoria.

.-En verdad eres despreciable.

Cologne y Shampoo estallaron en carcajadas festejando la astucia del conejo y lamentando la estupidez del pato, el rentar cable para la televisión había sido después de todo una buena inversión

Pero Mousse no reía ¿por qué los americanos se ensañaban con los patos? Había visto antes otra caricatura donde un pato blanco vestido de marinero era tomado de Patiño de un odioso ratón de calzoncillos rojos (Un ratón en calzoncillos por favor), Cuando alguien estaba en problemas la frase en ingles era: "Man you are a Sitting duk" (Hombre eres un pato de tiro al blanco. Traducción aproximada) Si alguien estaba distraído "Se esta haciendo pato",parecía que no había justicia para esos adorables y bellos ejemplares de la fauna.

Aquello era mas injusto especialmente cuando el se transformaba en uno de ellos.

Cuando Mousse descubrió las facilidades de volar en su forma transformada tuvo que dejar de hacerlo en ciertas zonas de Nerima ya que alguien le disparaba perdigones, cuando se encontró un buen lugar para nadar un rato unos niños le empezaron a arrojar mendrugos duros de pan y casi lo descalabran, el lago del parque se hizo terreno peligroso los domingos. ¿Los restaurantes de comida Pekinesa? Una trampa mortal ¿Pasar por frente de la carnicería del viejo Natsume? La sola idea de volver a ver aquellas aves desplumadas y colgando cabeza abajo le producían pesadillas.

.-La vida apesta –dijo el chico en voz baja.

.-Mousse hablando solo de nuevo –Shampoo lo estaba observando- Mousse necesita distracción, dar masaje a pies de Shampoo, yo cansada.

La chica movió sus piernas y descanso sus pequeños y delicados piecitos muy cerca de la entrepierna del muchacho; este requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no brincar de emoción y temblando tomo uno de los pies de la chica y con delicadeza comenzó a presionar en pequeños círculos.

-(No me hagas cosquillas Mou-Tsu) –Dijo la chica en chino- (Ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagas cosquillas)

-(N-no, no te preocupes) –Mousse trataba de no hacer alguna idiotez, uno de los pies de la chica rozaba casualmente sus genitales ¿Casualmente? La chica tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía sonreír por algo, la naturaleza siguió su curso y entonces Shampoo noto que había algo moviéndose en la base de su pie, por un instante pareció divertida, como si hubiese logrado algo y entonces su rostro cambio a molestia.

-¡Ahiya! –Exclamó ella levantándose de golpe-¡Pato estúpido tiene pensamientos estúpidos, Yo dormir! –Y así sin mas se fue a su habitación.

Como otras tantas veces que Shampoo se burlaba de el, algo en la mente de Mousse comenzó a bullir como una olla de presión a punto de estallar, algo quería explotar, era como un estornudo mal contenido pero con un poco de respiración controlada aquello comenzó a desaparecer y como otras tantas veces dio paso a un sentimiento de depresión y abandono.

-Deberías de renunciar –La anciana Cologne miraba ahora una novela- Te esta haciendo daño... Demasiado.

-El amor duele –Fue la respuesta de Mousse en realidad no quería iniciar una discusión con la matriarca.

-Cuando es amor hijo –La anciana volteo a mirar al muchacho- El amor para que sea de verdad tiene que venir de ambos lados ¿por qué no entiendes que...

-¡Es por culpa de ese idiota de Saotome! –Mousse dio un manotazo en la mesa- ¡El y sus constantes coqueteos y actitudes de "Dios inalcanzable" , el es el que hace que Shampoo no ve la verdad de mi...

¡CLONK!

Mousse se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, el bastonazo fue certero y doloroso.

-No estas en una cantina para estallar de esa manera –La punta del bastón se balanceaba cerca de los ojos del chico- Y parece que tu ceguera no solo es de los ojos, también eres ciego de espíritu.

-Lo Lamento Matriarca –Mousse se disculpo y tomo su lugar al lado de la mesa, pasaron varios minutos de silencio y después volvió a hablar con mucha cautela- ¿Ha pensado en mi petición Cologne-sama?

La anciana asintió con suavidad sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

-Creo que es la primera cosa sensata que has pedido desde que llegaste aquí señor "media jornada" pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que no estaremos tanto tiempo...

-Quiero estudiar –Dijo Mousse mientras se limpiaba los lentes con la manga de su túnica- Quiero algo aparte de la vida en el Nekkohaten. Yo tenia buenas notas en la escuela... Quizás si Shampoo ve mi empeño en superarme ella podría...

-Mousse, Mousse –Cologne salto en su bastón y se coloco frente al muchacho, había un gesto de simpatía en su rostro, un gesto rara vez visto- Si quieres hacer esto lo harás por ti y para ti, nada mas. No quieras impresionar a nadie.

-Quiero estudiar... Tomar mis oportunidades.

-¡Ahiya! –Exclamo la anciana-Sea entonces tu ultima palabra, mañana te daré el día y los papeles para que te inscribas en ese loco colegio de Furinkan

Mousse hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y se retiro a su cuarto, Cologne miro entonces la puerta del cuarto de su bisnieta y se dio cuenta que la chica había escuchado la conversación, cuando el chico paso la puerta se cerro con suavidad, en la televisión un chico vestido de cazador le anunciaba a su familia que salía con sus amigos a cazar patos. La matriarca amazona apago la televisión y permaneció en la oscuridad un momento.

-Señales y signos –Susurro en voz baja- En todos lados, incluso la "Caja idiota" ha dado su pronostico... Rezare para que esto sea algo de provecho –Con su agilidad natural se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes recordar lo que había dicho el famoso conejo gris- Temporada de patos.


	2. Adaptandose

**Nota aclaratoria**_: Los detalles que suceden en los siguientes párrafos están relacionados con mi otro relato "Un romance para Nabiki" aunque algo ligados entre si los fics se pueden leer de forma independiente pero si quieren lean ambos para tener una idea mas amplia del contexto.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: "Adaptándose"**

Dos días después.

Mousse iba vestido con el uniforme del colegio Furinkan y llevaba el pelo recogido en una apretada coleta, estaba muy nervioso, apretó el maletín que llevaba con los libros cuadernos y un par de extras (armas del estilo de combate propio) y acelero el paso.

En el patio de la escuela se encontró con una curiosa escena. Un grupo de estudiantes miraban divertidos el asta bandera donde se encontraba colgado lo que parecía ser un enorme pájaro pero una segunda vista le hizo rectificar, era un hombre embarrado en plumas y brea y mas específicamente era el director Kuno, entre las plumas se distinguía la pequeña palmera sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso? –Mousse se acerco a un estudiante mientras se alejaban dejando que un grupo de policías bajaran al emplumado director de su improvisado nido.

-¿Cómo es que no te enteraste? –El chico lo miro sorprendido y después le contó una historia increíble donde, mas increíble aun, Kuno Tatewaki resultaba ser victima y héroe.

Un pequeño grito llamó la atención de Mousse del evento principal, era una exclamación mitad sorpresa mitad alegría, miro en dirección de la barda y vio aparecer a Ranma Saotome llevando en brazos a Akane Tendo, la chica se veía muy colorada y nerviosa.

-Ya bájame – Dijo ella- Que nos pueden ver.

-¿Y que tendría de malo? –Ranma se puso serio de repente y mantuvo la fija vista en ella mientras la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte pero después la deposito suavemente en el suelo y lanzo un suspiro al notar la sorprendida mirada de Mousse. Una segunda mirada al chico le hizo darse cuenta del uniforme.-¡Hey Mousse!

-¿Vas a estudiar en la escuela con nosotros? –Akane se acerco al muchacho con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Hoy es mi primer día oficial –Dijo el maestro de las armas ocultas, la presencia de Ranma le molestaba pero no podía ser descortés con Akane- me asignaron el salón de segundo curso el... –Saco un papel de la bolsa de su camisa- ... El 17-b.

-Nuestro salón –Sonrio Ranma- Vaya tienes suerte.

"Suerte seria que te cayera un rayo en este instante estúpido" Mousse fingió una sonrisa a Ranma y después miro un punto mas allá de ellos, una pareja entraba por la puerta principal, Mousse se quitó los lentes y los limpio vigorosamente con un pañuelo que saco de quien sabe donde, se los volvió a poner y se dio cuenta que no estaba viendo mal, aun así tenia que preguntar.

-¿Esa no es tu hermana Akane-san?

La chica volteo a ver y lanzo una especie de maldición que se le atraganto a mitad de decirla. Ranma miro también y su coleta se tenso por la sorpresa, efectivamente era Nabiki Tendo... Colgada del brazo de Kuno, ambos caminaban con paso tranquilo pero se les notaba sonrojados y eso era lo alarmante. Nabiki era bien sabido jamás se sonrojaba.

-Pero... Pero... Pero –Akane no podía articular palabra. Nabiki los vio y les guiño un ojo.

-Ahora si lo he visto todo –Ranma se rasco la cabeza especialmente al ver que Kuno los miro de soslayo y no hizo nada, parecía incluso y eso era lo sorprendente, feliz del brazo de la mediana de los Tendo.

La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el inicio de clases y todos se dirigieron a sus salones, Mousse fue escoltado por Akane y Ranma el muchacho estaba molesto pero tampoco podía negar que su odiado rival de amores se estaba portando muy civilizado y además la escena de ellos entrando por la barda del colegio le hizo pensar que algunas cosas estaban cambiando y quizá para bien de todos... Quizás

Muchos se aburrían en clases, Mousse se sintió a gusto, nadie lo presionaba ni le gritaba, cuando se presento en clases fue bien recibido por los demás, incluso Saotome parecía contento con su presencia, la clase termino y el profesor se retiro, inmediatamente los alumnos se distribuyeron en pequeños grupos para platicar mientras llegaba el siguiente maestro, el cotilleo era un ritual ancestral en las aulas de clase. Un grupo de cuatro chicas se acerco a el.

-Hola –Dijo la que parecía ser la líder del grupito- Yo soy Kirume Mio ella es Mami Yutana y creo que ya conoces a Sayura y a Yuki –Las amigas de Akane lo saludaron entre risitas nerviosas- Queremos darte la bienvenida oficial al colegio.

-Es un placer y agradezco su bienvenida –Mousse sonrió- Es un poco extraño entrar a medio curso.

Mousse cuando se trataba de Shampoo se convertía en un manojo de risas y sonrojos y hacia cosas estúpidas, resultado de su perdido y mal correspondido amor por ella pero el chico estaba muy lejos de ser tímido, toda su vida educado en una aldea llena de mujeres le habían dado el tacto y el estilo necesario para lidiar con cualquier situación que tuviera que ver con faldas y cuatro chicas que sonreían nerviosas no eran algo desconocido para el... Si tan solo Shampoo le sonriera así.

Ranma y Akane platicaban bastante sorprendidos la actitud de Nabiki y Kuno, ambos se mostraban contentos que por fin las cosas entre esos dos se aclararan pero no dejaba de ser algo turbador, estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían dado cuenta que en algún momento de la platica uno de ellos había acercado la mano a la mano del otro y que este la había entrelazado. Ranma miro en dirección a Mousse y sonrió un poco mas.

-Parece que nuestro "chico pato" se esta adaptando muy rápido.

Akane vio a las cuatro chicas rodeando a Mousse con cara de absoluto embeleso, el muchacho sonreía con gentileza y parecía contar alguna anécdota interesante aunque por el rostro de las muchachas bien podía estar hablándoles en chino y daría lo mismo, había un aire de seguridad en el que era imposible de ignorar, no parecía en absoluto incomodo por la atención que recibía.

-¿por qué Shampoo lo rechazara tanto? –Akane pensó en voz alta y luego miro a Ranma- Míralo es un chico educado y... No te molestes, guapo ¿Por qué Shampoo se ensaña tanto con el?

-Tal vez se esfuerza demasiado en hacerlo de la manera incorrecta –Dijo Ranma pensativo- Por lo general se convierte en una versión china del doctor Tofu cuando esta cerca de ella, es la primera vez que lo veo tan relajado con tantas chicas a su alrededor y... ¿Dijiste guapo?

Akane se rió coqueta mientras regresaba a su lugar, Ranma alzo las cejas e iba a reclamar por una explicación cuando la señorita Hinnako entro al salón y las clases comenzaron de inmediato.

Un par de clases después la campana anunciaba el receso general, el patio de la escuela se lleno de chicos y chicas que buscaban buenos lugares para comer su almuerzo, la cafetería como siempre se convertía en un campo de batalla donde neófitos artemarcialistas y desconcertantes estilos de combate convergían para obtener el mejor platillo para comer.

Pero para el chico del Nekohatten eso no era necesario, había traído su propio almuerzo, busco un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse y después saco de quien sabe donde su caja de almuerzo donde algo de ramen y algunos encurtidos esperaban a ser devorados.

-¿Le molesta que me siente con usted Mousse-sempai?

El aludido levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la ansiosa mirada de una de las chicas que le habían dado la bienvenida, tardo un momento en recordar su nombre y después sonrió.

-No es ninguna molestia Mio-san por favor. –Mousse vio que la chica se sonrojaba y se sentaba aun lado de el con una cierta distancia.

-Esos lentes que usa Mousse-Sempai –Dijo ella después de un rato- Son muy gruesos... ¿En verdad los necesita tanto?

-Una vez llegue a confundir a Akane Tendo con la estatua del director Kuno –Bufo Mousse- Y al infame de Saotome con un poste de luz... –Se calló al escuchar la risa de la chica, no era la típica burla que solía escuchar de Shampoo, era algo que le decía que ella se divertía con la historia y decidió continuar- Un día me levante sin los lentes y vi algo en el piso creí que eran un montón de ropa sucia y cuando lo iba a patear me grito... Era Colgne sama que había ido a levantarme.

Mientras Ranma estaba sufriendo su tortura diaria de tener que contener a sus prometidas. Shampoo con su plato de Ramen, Ukio con el Okonomiyaki del día y una insistente y risueña Kodachi con un platillo de verduras cocidas que juraba no estaban envenenadas. Entre las discusiones de que plato probaría primero el levanto la vista y vio a una silenciosa Akane sentada a cierta distancia de ellos, estaba molesta de eso no había duda pero no era la típica molestia de sacar-el-mazo-y-molerte-a-golpes, era algo mas parecido al que tiene que soportar algo inevitable, las miradas de ellos se cruzaron, el arqueo las cejas y transmitió un silencioso "Lo lamento", ella hizo el esbozo de una pálida sonrisa y meneo la cabeza resignada, se levanto y fue a buscar a sus amigas.

Shampoo estaba segura que Ranma escogería su plato de ramens, estaba lleno de cosas que solo a el le gustaban, nada que ver con el grasoso okonomiyaki o las dudosas verduras de la loca aquella. ¿Quién se estaba riendo tan fuerte? Las risas eran femeninas y ella conocía el tono de estas, eran de alguien coqueteando descaradamente, desvió la mirada un poco para ver de que se trataba, después de todo nunca se acababa de aprender acerca de las artes de la seducción.

Era Mousse... Con una chica. Una repentina punzada apreso el estomago de la amazona.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el estúpido ese? Sin duda la tipa era una estúpida también, era la única respuesta lógica por que después de todo estaba muy cerca de el, incluso parecía querer besarlo ¡El idiota de Mousse no traía sus lentes! Eso explicaba que no notara lo cerca que estaba de el pero de ninguna manera justificaba...

-¿Shampoo?

La amazona reacciono al oír su nombre. Ukio, Ranma e incluso Kodachi le lanzaban una mirada perpleja. Ella se sonrojo vivamente y le entrego el plato de Ramen al chico de la coleta.

-Yo recordar entregas- Dijo levantándose rápidamente- Yo recoger plato después... Bie lao Airen.

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo mas la chica subió a su bicicleta y partió.

-Bueno eso si que fue raro –Ukio alzó una ceja- ¿Qué demonios habrá visto que la altero así?

-¿Qué importa? –Kodachi se alzo de hombros- Mejor así, Ranma podrá degustar este delicioso platillo que he preparado exclusivamente para el.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas tu primero corazón?

Kodachi tomo una zanahoria con los palillos y con un gesto de burla se lo llevo a la boca lo mastico con delicadeza y después sonrió triunfal a Ukio.

-¿Contenta?

Ukio meneo la cabeza y mas cuando noto que Ranma había escogido al final el plato de shampoo, no le molesto mucho, al final se comía todo lo que le ofrecieran. Risas femeninas, la chica miro y se dio cuenta de que tres muchachas rodeaban a alguien aunque una de ellas no parecía muy contenta.

-Interesante espécimen masculino –Kodashi miraba también la escena-Buena presencia, se ve caballeroso y gentil- Se sonrojo y miro a Ranma- ¡Hohohohoho! Pero no se compara con tu gran porte y presencia mi adorado Ranma Sama.

-Es Mousse –Espetó Ranma sin dejar de comer. Ahora atacaba el okonomiyaki de Ukio.

Ambas chicas volvieron a mirar.

-Y eso que se sienta delante de mi –Dijo Ukio- ¿Por qué no había notado que se ve tan...?

-¿Atractivo, deseable? –Kodashi sonrió- ¿Tal vez despierta tu interés?

-¡De que hablas tu maldita loca! –Ukio se levanto enfadada- Yo no tengo ojos mas que para Ranchan. Si lo analizas tan bien a lo mejor es a ti a quien te interesa.

-Si estamos tan enojadas es por que tocamos un nervio mi estimada campesina- Kodashi destilaba veneno.

Ranma termino el plato de verduras admitiendo para sus adentros que estaba bastante bueno, Kodashi y Ukio seguían discutiendo y por lo que se veía pronto llegarían a las armas, era buen momento para hacer un discreto mutis.

Mousse se vio de pronto rodeado de tres chicas, Mio que había sido la primera la otra chica llamada Mami y una tercera que no había visto antes, bueno quizá si la había visto pero no la recordaba, se puso los lentes para observar su entorno, las chicas le hablaban y el contestaba con discretas afirmaciones de cabeza. Tenia la sensación de que Shampoo había estado ahí pero ya no la veía por ningún lado, cerca de el reconoció a Ukio y a Kodashi discutiendo, Ranma se levantaba y se alejaba discretamente.

"Típico de el" pensó "Maldito cobarde ¿Por qué no escoges a una y dejas en paz a mi Shampoo?" La campana sonó una vez mas y la tropa de estudiantes regreso a clases mientras Kodashi y Ukio terminaban una discusión entre espátulas y clavas de gimnasia.

Las clases acabaron. El chico cegato estaba bastante sorprendido del tiempo que Ranma y Akane se la pasaban en el pasillo sosteniendo baldes de agua, se hizo una promesa mental a si mismo para tratar de no acabar con ellos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de escuela?

-Bastante educativo –Bromeo Mousse a la persona que se le emparejo- Gracias por preguntar Akane-san... ¿Qué no ibas con Ranma mas adelante?.

-Soy Ukio tu pedazo de tonto.

Los lentes bajaron a su lugar y Mousse se sonrojo apenado.

-Caramba lo lamento Ukio-san –Entonces noto que ella llevaba el uniforme de las chicas- La ultima vez que recuerdo usabas el uniforme de los hombres.

-Decidí explotar mas mi lado femenino para atraer las miradas de mi ranchan. –Declaro la chica.

-Las miradas de el y de otros tantos –Mousse la veía analíticamente- Te vez muy bonita así.

Ukio se sonrojó muchísimo y comenzó a reír nerviosa, le dio un mochilazo en el hombro.

-¡Miren con el Don Juan este! Este lado no te lo conocía corazón.

-¡Jejeje! Solo soy honesto digo... yo me tengo que ir por este lado.

-Y yo por este.

-Te veo mañana.

-Solo si no se te olvidan los lentes –La muchacha le guiño un ojo- Nos vemos corazón.

Mousse se quedo en la esquina viendo como la chica se alejaba, un ligero sentimiento viseral se apodero de el al ver la pequeña silueta de ella alejarse.

"Si tan solo Shampoo fuera así" Pensó y entonces recordó "¡Shampoo, el Café, voy a llegar tarde!"

Salto a una barda y de ahí a la azotea de una casa. Había que cortar camino a como de lugar.


	3. Invierno adelantado

**CAPITULO 3**: "Invierno adelantado" 

Bueno. Si las cosas en el colegio se pintaron buenas en el Nekohatten el destino pareció desquitarse.

De entrada la abuela le riño por llegar tarde y al correr a cambiarse casi se tropieza con Shampoo, una apresurada disculpa y antes de llegar a su habitación fue lanzado por la ventana cortesía de un bombori volador que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, con tan mala suerte que aterrizo (o mas bien acuatizo) en un barril que tenia agua de lluvia. El pato entro de nuevo, una pasada relámpago por el baño y Mousse bajo ya vestido para servir las mesas.

La pequeña amazona no le dirigía la palabra, por lo general disparaba algunos términos casi amables (Tu idiota atiende esta o esta otra mesa y lindezas así) pero la chica permanecía en un hosco y agresivo silencio, los platos de ramen salina despedidos de la cocina ya con la intención de golpearlo, un par de veces casi dan contra algún sorprendido cliente, el chico cegato tenia que hacer malabares para no acabar en líos, fue Cologne la que dio por terminado el ataque de "los ramens asesinos" cuando mando a la chica a atender mesas. Aunque eso no mejoro mucho la situación, el pasar cerca de ella era arriesgarse a recibir un golpe con la bandeja o una patada mal disimulada en el trasero y el mantenerse atendiendo las mesas del otro lado del restaurante tampoco servia, varias veces fue golpeado por un cenicero de cristal o un salero, un florero casi da en el blanco cuando Cologne los manda llamar a la cocina.

-(¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?) –Demando saber Cologne hablando en chino- (esto es un restaurante no un campo de batalla así que explíquenme ahora... ¡Mou Tsu!)

-(Le juro que no tengo idea respetable Kou lon) –Mousse estaba algo asustado- (Si fue por llegar tarde pido una disculpa honesta juro que no volverá a suceder)

La anciana dirigió su atención a la chica de pelo azul que solo se cruzo de brazos y resoplo enfadada.

-(Si tienes algo de que quejarte sobre el señor "media jornada" es un buen momento bisnieta) –Cologne espero pero Shampoo no dijo nada- (No quiero líos, si escucho a cualquier cliente quejarse de algo yo me encargare de los dos) –Shampoo pareció indignada pero una severa mirada de la anciana la hizo callar- (Dije de los dos ahora a terminar el día)

Antes de salir la muchacha logro conectar un caderazo al desprevenido Mousse que lo lanzo a una mesa, un sonido de cristales rotos y después el dolido graznar de un pato le dijeron a Cologne que Mousse había roto un florero.

Shampoo ahora lavaba los platos sucios, con guantes de goma para evitar una innecesaria transformación, escuchaba a Mousse cantar las ordenes de comida y a la abuela despachar con la misma rapidez.

En ese lapso de soledad nuevamente aquella vocecita interior le preguntaba: "¿por qué estas enfadada" Porque Mousse es un idiota por eso "pero el no te hizo nada a ti eso es cierto" Trata de molestarme coqueteando con otras chicas. "Y ha pegado de lleno ¿Verdad chica?"

-¿Pasa algo malo Shampoo? –La abuela se asomo al fregadero al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte.

-Nada abuela –Contesto la muchacha sin voltearse- Se me resbalo una cazuela eso es todo.

Cologne miro una vez mas la espalda de la amazona, no había nada de extraño o por lo menos eso parecía.

-No me importa, no me importa, no me importa... –Shampo repitió eso una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra, las manos le temblaban de coraje.

Llego la noche y todo parecía mas tranquilo, la chica salía del baño vestida ya con una larga pijama de algodón y el cabello envuelto en una toalla, antes de pasar a su habitación se detuvo un instante en la puerta entreabierta de el cuarto de Mousse. Se asomo y descubrió que el muchacho estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro y haciendo unos apuntes en una libreta, la mirada de ella fue insistente al grado que el levanto la vista. Por un instante ella deseo darse la vuelta pero abrió la puerta del todo y entro a la habitación, con paso menudo llego hasta el y se sentó en la cama a su lado, Mousse estaba colorado y el corazón estaba saltándole como loco en el pecho. No hubo palabras en un rato los dos sentados en la misma cama y sin embargo muy alejados uno del otro.

-¿Mucha tarea?... –La voz de Shampoo era queda casi como una disculpa.

-A- Algo... –Mousse por fin encontró su voz- Matemáticas mas que nada... Demasiados números... Tu sabes...

-Hai... ¿Buenos amigos en escuela?

-Akane-san... Y Ukio-san... Y esteee... Tu sabes el tal Ranma...

La chica asintió con la cabeza, paso un rato mas de silencio y ella finalmente se levanto y salió de la habitación, las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y por un breve instante Mousse creyó leer algo en los ojos de ella pero fue algo muy efímero.

-Buenas noches Mou Tsu.

-Buenas noches Xiang Po

Mousse se mantuvo un momento mas viendo la puerta, como esperando que ella regresara pero sabia que no lo iba a hacer, cerro su libro, ya no tenia cabeza para leer o para pensar en cualquier cosa, se dejo caer en la cama y después de poner sus lentes en la mesa de noche se cubrió la cara con su almohada tratando de mitigar de alguna manera el perfume de ella que aun flotaba en el ambiente, lo embriagaba, lo asfixiaba. Aquella noche soñó con los verdes prados y las altas montañas que rodeaban su aldea.

En la mañana el chico no vio a Shampoo en el desayuno, la abuela masticaba silenciosa su comida y sin otra palabra le tendió su caja del almuerzo, se alejo del café sintiéndose mas deprimido que otros días.

-Ohaiyo Mousse sempai –Una alegre voz femenina lo saco de ensimismamiento, era la chica llamada Mio.

-¿Eh?... A Mio-san ¿Qué tal?

-Esta usted muy serio hoy Sempai –La chica comenzó a caminar a su lado- ¿Qué pensamientos lo absorben tanto?

Mousse levanto la vista y acomodándose los lentes miro a la chica detenidamente. Era algo mas baja que el tenia el pelo ligeramente ensortijado con una diadema despejando su frente, sus ojos eran cafés con un ligero tono violeta y largas pestañas. Se dio cuenta que no le había prestado mucha atención el primer día. La chica al sentirse tan observada se sonrojó y desvió la mirada para disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿Ti... Tiene la tarea terminada Sempai? –Mio hablo con unligero hipo que sin querer hizo sonreír al muchacho.

-Claro no era tan difícil –Mousse fijo su vista en el camino mientras comenzaba a pensar en el hecho de que ella lo estuviera esperando. Podría ser ciego pero no estúpido, bueno no tan estúpido. Sintió una ligera angustia al imaginarse los sentimientos de ella e inevitablemente pensando en los suyos- Mio-san –Dijo al fin, ella dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa- Quisiera preguntarle algo un poco personal si no le molesta...

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas rojas, el solo tomo aire.

-¿Usted tiene novio?

Ella lo miro con una radiante sonrisa de esperanza que se apago al darse cuenta que la pregunta era solo curiosidad, sin ninguna otra intención.

-No... En realidad no... es decir... –Ella lo miro de nuevo- ¿Usted tiene novia Mousse sempai?

La pregunta que el esperaba que ella hiciera. De cualquier forma no iba a ser fácil.

-Amo a alguien –Dijo muy serio- Y espero con todo mi corazón que esta persona lo note y me corresponda, lucho todos los días por ello.

Silencio. Era como un manto frío e incomodo que parecía pegarse a ellos como una telaraña, ella comenzó a caminar mas aprisa, Mousse solo disminuyó su marcha un poco.

-Acabo de recordar que mis amigas me están esperando mas adelante –Mio comenzó a caminar mas aprisa alejándose de el, la voz de la chica se oía quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar- ¡Nos vemos en clases sempai!

Ella desapareció al doblar la esquina sin esperar respuesta, el se quitó los lentes y con los dedos se apretó el puente de la nariz, a veces aquellas cosas parecían pesar una tonelada. Una figura se situó a su lado, Mousse se sorprendió y colocándose los lentes de nuevo vio a Ukio caminar junto a el, se quito sus gafas nuevamente y los dos caminaron en silencio un rato mas, el finalmente suspiro y levanto la vista al cielo.

-Supongo que escuchaste ¿Verdad? –Un silencio que el tomó como una afirmación- Menudo pedazo de idiota que soy ¿Verdad Ukio-san?

-Fuiste honesto y directo con ella –La voz de Ukio se oía seria- fue algo cruel desilusionarla así pero creo que hubiera sido peor que le dieras otras ideas corazón... Quizás algunas personas deberían de hacer lo mismo –Esas ultimas palabras las menciono casi en un susurro.

-A lo mejor lo hacen... –La mente de Mousse se convirtió en un torbellino de ideas- pero quizás estamos ciegos y no queremos ver.

-Me pregunto si habrá lentes para el alma.

Llegaron a la escuela y ella corrió al encuentro de Akane y Ranma que venían llegando también, Mousse sintió que Ukio lo hacia mas que nada por alejarse de el y en ese momento no la culpo, el mismo deseaba alejarse, aislarse de si mismo, tenia un extraño humor ese día, era algo frío y desagradable, como un invierno prematuro para el corazón.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y esta vez el estaba solo en su lugar, Mio y sus amigas le habían esquivado durante el día y el no tenia intenciones de buscarla, no veía necesidad de hacerlo. Akane se había reunido con sus amigas en la cafetería y no había señales de Ranma por alrededor. El apenas probaba su comida cuando sintio que le daban un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Tienes la guardia baja corazón! –Ukio lanzo una cantarina risita y se sentó frente a el- ¿Qué clase de artemarcialista eres?

-¿No deberías de estar rindiéndole pleitesías a tu adorado Ranma? –Mousse apretó los labios de inmediato arrepintiéndose de esa actitud, después de todo ella no le estaba haciendo nada.

-Disculpa no quería molestarte –La voz de Ukio denotaba incomodidad, se levanto de inmediato pero el la sujeto de la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

-Perdóname –Con suavidad hizo que ella se sentara de nuevo en el pasto- me estoy portando como un imbecil no quería ofenderte.

-¿Estas así por lo que le dijiste a Mio? –Preguntó ella.

-A lo mejor... Por ella y por lo que dijiste tu.

-¿Qué dije?

-La matriarca me dijo hace unos días que también era ciego de espíritu y tu dijiste si no habría lentes para el alma... Me hace pensar en muchas cosas.

Ukio sonrió un poco apenada al notar que el no le había soltado la mano, lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar un conflicto, ella conocía esa sensación, casi nunca hablaba con el muchacho, casi no lo había tratado en el pasado pero en ese momento sintió que lo conocía también como ella misma.

-Si sabes de una óptica donde vendan esos lentes avísame ¿Quieres? Creo que yo también neces...

la chica no acabo la frase, un sonido de algo descendiendo del cielo les aviso, seguido de la inconfundible sensación de peligro. Algo cayo pesadamente en el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado. El artemarcialista retador de la semana hizo un cráter en el prado después de que Ranma le demostrara que no se jugaba con un Saotome. Mousse había tomado a Ukio por la cintura y la cubrió con su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla, estaban recargados en un árbol el con su brazos a su alrededor ella con las manos sobre el pecho de el, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, ella se ruborizo pero en ese momento no se movió, solo atino a ver fijamente los ojos de el que parecían asustados. El respiraba pesadamente y después comenzó a notar la bastante comprometedora posición en la que habían quedado, algo confundido la soltó y se llevo las manos a la espalda, ella permaneció recargada en el árbol tratando de ordenar sus ideas, la campana de el colegio sonó y ambos jamás se sintieron tan aliviados de oír ese sonido, sin mediar palabra regresaron al colegio pasando deliberadamente encima del tipo que aun trataba de entender que había pasado.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

_Saludos desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del Anime. Bueno este es el tercer capitulo de un proyecto que nació al mismo tiempo que el fic de "Un romance para Nabiki" mas que nada para hacerle un poco de justicia a esos personajes secundarios que a veces a mi parecer pudieran ofrecer algo mas. Y además como parte de una serie de fics enlazados que había mencionado en el anterior._

_Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y en vista de que no puedo contestar los reviews (leyes injustas del FF ¬¬) agradezco en genaral las opiniones emitidas para esta historia._

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime._

**_El gran Kaiosama_**


	4. Duelo de dudas

**Capitulo 4: "Duelo de dudas"**

No era que Hinako Ninomiya fuera una maestra aburrida, al contrario, la pequeña y extraña educadora era la delicia de toda la clase, ya fuera por su exuberante forma "Adulta" tras robarle la energía a algún desafortunado (O afortunado según) infractor o por su accesible humor en su forma infantil pero (_Y es que este pero siempre esta en todo fics o vida real_) ella tendía a desvariar mucho durante la clase, podía retener la atención de los alumnos por quince minutos seguidos pero después se perdía en extrañas divagaciones y conceptos relacionados con peluches , dulces y conejitos rosas.

Y en ese momento de la clase ella parecía divagar en algo cercano a lo que parecía ser la versión Nipona de Disneylandia, dibujaba un complejo parque de diversiones mientras hablaba de confusos párrafos de algún poema, el resto de la clase se dedico entonces a terminar sus almuerzos, leer mangas, dormir una pequeña pero reparadora siesta o sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Que era el caso de algunos conocidos.

Mousse permanecía con el libro delante de el y parecía leer ensimismado, con el detalle que no traía sus lentes, así que en realidad no estaba leyendo en lo absoluto; pensaba (_Si pensaba en Shampoo todos lo sabemos así que corten con esas ideas y déjenme continuar ¬¬_) En Shampoo (_jajaja los he pillado con esta...E__jem seriedad_) En la forma en que había actuado el otro día en el Nekohatten y en la sorpresiva visita que hiciera a su dormitorio. Primero agresiva como pocas veces y después humilde, como queriendo disculparse ¿Pero de que? Por un breve instante creyó leer en sus ojos algo parecido a un poco de cariño, la idea le gustó y al mismo tiempo le asustó, durante años y años de luchar por obtener una mirada como esa nunca se preocupo por el después. Es decir: "Ya eres mía ... ¿Y ahora que?" Se removió incomodo y junto las cejas en una expresión ceñuda, era verdad, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, si la conquista del corazón de su adorada amazona lograba con todo ser un éxito.. ¿Qué seguirá? Bueno el matrimonio eso sin duda. Cerró el libro y se sintió confundido¿Qué pasaría si Shampoo finalmente lograba aceptarle como su pareja? En realidad había mas cosas implicadas en estar con una amazona que simple y sencillo amor... Y Los hijos, y las obligaciones y... Tomo el libro y se calzó los lentes era mejor dedicarse a los estudios en ese momento, ya habría tiempo de pensar en el mañana... Mañana.

Ukio había puesto su libro a manera de biombo y ahora trataba de pescar un poco de sueño, el pequeño restaurante de Okonomiyakis estaba trabajando viento en popa, el problema era que estaba sola, Konatsu finalmente había sido aceptado como miembro de algún misterioso clan de ninjas y tras los abrazos y lloriqueos de rigor el chico de dudosa sexualidad abandono el U'chans y la vida de ella. Pensó entonces en como a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía sola y luchando. Lanzo una discreta mirada a tres filas a su derecha y lo vio a el. Ranma, Ranchan, su Ranchan. Sentado recto y escribiendo algo que parecía muy importante. ¿Qué pensamientos embargaban la mente del chico mas guapo de furinkan? (_esta niña esta toda encandilada que_) Tal vez ideaba una nueva técnica de combate, o tal vez escribía un poema... Un poema ¿Para ella, para su prometida bonita? Sonrió con esa divagación y se imagino a Ranchan leyéndole un hermoso poema a la luz de la luna, suspiro. Ranma termino la nota y después con delicadeza arranco la hoja haciéndola una pequeña y apretada bola alrededor de un borrador de goma, saco la lengua y midió la distancia antes de arrojar el improvisado misil. Ukio miro ceñuda la trayectoria de este mientras sus sueños románticos desaparecían al mismo tiempo que el borrador golpeaba con precisión la cabeza de una chica de cabellos azules y después caía con gracia sobre el cuaderno de esta. "Que sea un insulto, que sea un insulto" Pensó Ukio mientras Akane abría el papel envuelto y leía la nota, la chica se sonrojo levemente y sonrió, miro hacia atrás y después le sonrió coqueta al muchacho antes de sacarle la lengua.

-En la pagina dieciocho por favor –Dijo una distraída Hinnako que solo escucho las hojas de los cuadernos moverse.

Esto fue solo un ardid para mantenerla en su pequeño parque de diversiones de la imaginación.

Mousse se volvió a quitar los lentes, no tenia caso leer algo que no entendía del todo... ¿Qué era todo eso de coros desnudos en los árboles y llantos por un tal Yago¿Qué tenia de malo la poesía japonesa? Miro algo enfadado a su alrededor. Como Decía el poema del cuervo "Sombras y nada mas" A su alrededor solo notaba manchones moviéndose, todos de la misma forma y color, era algo desesperante, asfixiante, su pesadilla mas recurrente era que incluso con sus anteojos puestos todo se veía igual, que quedaba ciego e incapacitado.. Se estremeció y se puso los lentes de nuevo, las formas borrosas se convirtieron en estudiantes y en objetos reconocibles, algo llamo su atención a dos filas a su izquierda y un poco atrás. Era Ukio, la chica estaba sentada muy erguida y parecía interesada en la lectura de su libro pero noto entonces sus ojos enrojecidos y una solitaria lagrima bajando por su mejilla, la miró fascinado de repente. Nunca había visto a Ukio triste, es decir la chica era alegre y dicharachera con su marcado acento de Osaka y una sonrisa dispuesta para todos, incluso para Shampoo que era su rival ¿Qué la había hecho llorar así? Curiosidad. Conocía muy poco de ella, tan solo que hacia unos okonomiyakis muy sabrosos y que era otra de las atrapadas en la red de Saotome, alguna vez escucho algo de pasar diez años entrenando para tomar venganza pero en ese momento no le había interesado, ahora pensaba que no fue buena idea el no escuchar el resto de la historia. No le estaba gustando nada verla así... Lo pensó un momento y después se puso a escribir algo en papel.

"Estúpida zorra ofrecida" Pensó Ukio apretando los puños mientras aparentaba estar concentrada en su libro. "lo insultas, lo golpeas, lo envenenas con esas cosas que llamas comida ¿Y ahora con una sonrisa piensas ganártelo? Ya veremos..." Quiso voltear pero no lo hizo porque sabia lo que vería: Un Ranma sonrojado y sonriendo como retrasado mental, ella solo tenia que fruncir un poco la boca hacia arriba para que el se pusiera como loco. Las demás tenían que hacer malabares y un circo de tres pistas para que el tan solo les prestara un poco de atención. Las demás, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella se incluía en el paquete. Kodashi estaba loca, Shampoo tres cuartos de lo mismo con el plus de la abuela psicópata. Ella no era así, ella no buscaba envenenarlo , ni le embarraba cada tres segundos lo del compromiso, ni se ponía ridículos y reveladores vestiditos para saltar encima de el y restregarle los "encantos" en la cara, ella le daba su espacio, le escuchaba, le hacia sentir que podía contar con su apoyo en todo momento y lo único que sacaba era seguir en la banca de las reservistas por el corazón de Ranma, mientras esa pastosa violenta permanecía como titular. Era tan injusto, tan estúpidamente cruel, no quería llorar pero sentía las lagrimas al borde, tal vez si se concentraba en la clase, tal vez si saltaba por la ventana...

¡Pof!

Ukio miro sorprendida la pequeña bolita de papel que había aterrizado delante de ella... ¿Ranma? No. El misil había venido de el frente, curiosa lo abrió y leyó en una letra muy pulcra: "No llores, te ve vez mas bonita cuando sonríes. (Un pato mal dibujado como firma)"

Miro hacia delante y vio al buen Mousse que le lanzaba una sonrisa discreta desde su asiento, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento ya no podía quitarla de su boca, levanto su libro y agacho la cabeza para evitar que notaran lo furiosamente roja que se estaba poniendo, miro la nota y con cuidado la metió en un bolsillo de su jumper. Su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, algo en esa mirada, algo en esa nota habían logrado arrancarle la tristeza.

Y ella de repente se sintió perturbada. Y el muy desconcertado.

Ella se asusto por lo que acababa de sentir. El por lo que lo llevo a escribir la nota.

Ella se preocupo por lo que podía pasar y el también.

Sono la campana y la clase termino.

Ella se fue corriendo al baño de mujeres, el se quedo ahí clavado en su asiento sin saber que hacer.

Y un chico de coleta y una chica de cabellos azules salieron discretamente de la mano y nadie los vio hasta que comenzó la siguiente clase.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_En realidad no tenia ganas de escribir, solo me senté frente al monitor y empecé a aporrear las teclas y de golpe en golpe salió esto, me gusto y asi lo dejo Es corto lo admito pero me parece que empieza a plantear algunas cosas sobre la dirección que ira tomando esto y también algunas dudas sobre la eterna batalla entre Ranma y Akane. _

_La idea de que Ukio sea de Osaka me vino al escuchar los animes en ingles y en japonés. El acento de ella es muy marcado y la verdad me cae en gracia los "Azuquitar" y los "Corazo" que le suelta de apelativo a todo mundo, así que supuse que es un modismo de hablar de allá o algo así (También recordé el japonés medio toscote de Kero-chan de Sakura Card Captor) en fin eso es todo por ahora y espero que manden sus reviews y opiniones . Que esto no va ni a la mitad._

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime_

**El gran Kaiosama**


	5. Lucha interna

**CAPITULO 5: "Lucha interna"**

"¡Orden de Ramen con camarón a la mesa cinco!"

"¡Dos ordenes especiales a la mesa siete!"

Un típico día en el Nekohatten.

Mousse estaba atendiendo mesas a la velocidad de costumbre, sonreía con educación como de costumbre, incluso le lanzaba una que otra mirada enamorada a Shampoo que era respondida con la acostumbrada lengua de fuera y el apretar de ojos de costumbre.

Cologne estaba asqueada de tanta falsedad. Las cosas no estaban marchando como de costumbre, las apariencias fingidas le indicaban que algo estaba pasando y el no tener una idea exacta de que, le molestaba, una matriarca amazona debería de saberlo todo o por lo menos suponerlo.

Por un lado Mousse había llegado de la escuela con una actitud extraña, solo contestaba con monosílabos y parecía perdido en una idea. Dos veces pasó cerca de Shampoo sin prestarle atención, hasta que noto los molestos ojos de ella, entonces pareció recuperar la cordura y regresar a su típica forma de ser.

Por otro lado Shampoo había regresado mas temprano de su cacería diaria de Ranma, se había arreglado y puesto su vestido mas coqueto y cuando llego Mousse parecía ignorarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el que la estaba ignorando, entonces se enojo y le lanzo una de esas miradas asesinas imposibles de ignorar, el muchacho se dio cuenta y de inmediato comenzó a tontear como siempre, ella se dio por satisfecha. Pero...

El de tanto en tanto se abstraía, algo pasaba por su cabeza que le reclamaba atención, ella parecía observarlo y cuando lo notaba hacia algo para llamar su atención y sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Una extraña batalla en verdad.

Y la matriarca no tenia control sobre ella.

No podía llegar y confrontarlos, eso solo provocaría que negaran cualquier cosa, tenia que ser mas sutil y paciente, bueno con trescientos años de edad la paciencia mas que un don era un simple gesto.

Una chica entro al restaurante. Iba vestida con un conjunto de minifalda y blusa corta algo transparente, su cabello ensortijado sujeto con un par de listones de colores, sus ojos cafés con un ligero tono violeta miraban expectantes a su alrededor, finalmente se detuvieron al descubrir a Mousse que se acercaba a ella, el muchacho se quedo parado un instante al verla a ella, finalmente se acerco y dijo:

-Bienvenida al Nekkohatten ¿mesa para uno?

-¿Puedo hablar con usted Mousse sempai? –La chica parecía muy nerviosa al ver que Mousse dudaba.

-Solo un momento. Tengo algo de trabajo pendiente.

Cologne les vio salir y Shampoo también, la chica de cabellos morados bufo de coraje y se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme pero según se acercaba se fue deteniendo hasta solo acercarse lo suficiente. La anciana tenia otras formas de escuchar sin tener que estar tan cerca de su bisnieta.

Mio Kirume le lanzo una mirada atenta la chico del Nekohatten mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Sempai... –Dijo finalmente- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijo el otro día, eso de luchar por que la otra persona que le gusta lo note.

-Mio san –Empezó a decir Mousse pero ella le pidió silencio con una seña.

-Se que no será fácil pero tiene razón. Hay que luchar por la persona que le gusta –La chica le dio una enorme sonrisa- ¿Cree que me veo bonita Mousse sempai?

Mousse la miro de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y admitir.

-Se ve muy bonita Mio-san...

Ella sonrió de nuevo ladeando un poco la cabeza y después se dio la vuelta para irse, miro por encima de su hombro.

-Entonces ya di el primer paso ¿No cree sempai?

Mousse permaneció un poco mas de tiempo viéndola alejarse y parpadeo bastante sorprendido. Se dio la vuelta para regresar al trabajo pero solo se topo con...

-¡Shampoo! –Una repentina sensación de culpa invadió el corazón de Mouse

-¡Ahiya! Mousse tiene novia. –La chica lo miraba fijamente haciéndolo sudar.

-¡No... No es lo que crees! Ella es una compañera de la escuela no es lo que parece ella...

Shampoo le puso una mano en el hombro y el chico casi salto del susto, ella mantenía la cabeza baja mirando el suelo, de improviso la levanto mostrando una enorme y agradable sonrisa.

-¡Shampoo muy contenta! Si Mousse consiguió novia entonces dejar de molestar Shampoo y poder dedicarse a trabajar. –Dicho esto entro de nuevo al café.

Mousse simple y sencillamente se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas demasiado desconcertado para opinar.

Desde la azotea Cologne paso una mano sobre su barbilla mientras comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba. Y en definitiva no le estaba gustando lo que veía hasta ese momento.

La noche llego y con ello un poco de paz en el local, Mousse terminaba de limpiar las mesas, Shampoo sacaba una bolsa de desperdicios y Cologne contaba las ganancias con mucha satisfacción.

-(¡Mou Tsu!) –Exclamó la anciana.

El muchacho se acerco rápidamente mientras ella terminaba de contar una cantidad de dinero y se la daba en la mano, el chico la contó y lo volvió a hacer , la miro extrañado.

-(Perdone Kou Lon pero aquí hay mas dinero de lo habitual)

-(Tu paga habitual mas un bono... Según las leyes de este país debo de darte algo llamado "compensación de estudios") –Bufó la matriarca, tras una pausa agrego con aire pícaro- (Tal vez puedas invitar a una linda chica a salir)

Mousse se puso rojo como ella esperaba y entonces escucho un ruido fuerte tras el , ambos voltearon y vieron a Shampoo en la puerta, había arrancado un trozo de pared con la mano y tenia una mirada muy extraña. Cologne alzó una ceja y después se dirigió al desconcertado muchacho.

-(Ve a la parte de atrás y trae el yeso que no quiero ese hueco visible en la mañana) –Después vio a Shampoo- (Y si ya terminantes de causar destrozos me gustaría que te fueras a dormir que mañana es el día libre de Mou Tsu y no quiero que estés desvelada)

La amazona bastante avergonzada se dirigió a su habitación, Mousse se cruzó con ella en el estrecho pasillo y la muchacha simple y sencillamente lo ignoro, Mousse tampoco pareció enterado, de nuevo esa mirada pensativa en sus ojos. La matriarca espero un momento asegurándose de que el muchacho estuviera atareado con el boquete y entonces se dirigió a la habitación de su bisnieta; al llegar abrió la puerta solo un poco y noto que la chica estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con la vista baja, parecía triste, pensativa, la anciana tosió un poco para hacer notar su presencia. Shampoo miro a la entrada y un gesto de decepción se dibujo en su cara.

-(¿Esperabas a alguien mas Xiang Po?) –Pregunto la anciana mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

-(No abuela) –Contesto ella con ligero rubor en las mejillas- (Solo estoy cansada)

-(¿No estarías pensando en que quizá cierto despistado se asomara a tu cuarto por error?) –Cologne dijo esto con aire casual mientras se examinaba las uñas y después sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar a su bisnieta lanzar un sorprendido gritito.

-(¡No, claro que no! Si el estúpido de Mousse se asomara por aquí yo lo embarro contra la pared al primer golpe)

-(Bueno) –Cologne volvió a balancearse en su bastón- (Sigue tratándolo igual de mal y te aseguro que dentro de poco el ya no estará interesado en molestarte... Incluso podría quedarse aquí en Japón de modo permanente)

-(¡NO!)

Cologne se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y giro para ver el rostro de Shampoo, ahora roja y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos. La anciana suspiro y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-(Desde que el viejo maestro de las artes ocultas Zin Tsu dejo al muchacho al cuidado de las amazonas lo único que he visto de tu parte hacia el es agresión, desde que pudiste levantar un bombori por ti misma) –La anciana hablaba sin mirar a su bisnieta- (Siempre ha sido renuente a lastimar a otras personas, por eso lo juzgamos débil ante los estándares amazónicos por eso ante la ley yo no apruebo sus intentos por conquistarte... ¿Tu que sientes por el niña?)

-(Yo amo a Ranma) –Fue la instantánea aunque débil respuesta de Shampoo- (El es mi airen, el es guapo, fuerte, gentil... Mou Tsu es... Solo un tonto y un necio.)

-(Si logras conquistar el corazón de Ranma, romperás el corazón de el) –Esta vez Cologne busco la mirada de la muchacha- (¿Valdrá la pena?)

Shampoo trato de sostener la mirada de su bisabuela pero no pudo, desvió la mirada, apretó los puños contra las sabanas mientras una lagrima caía desde su mejilla. Cologne miro que la chica estaba muy confundida , le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y salió de la habitación.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora, estos jóvenes de ahora.

Mousse se levanto al día siguiente y se marcho un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, evito a la abuela y a Shampoo, caminaba sin prisa en dirección de la escuela cuando vio a una figura solitaria un poco mas adelante, solo para estar seguro se caló sus lentes y vio que se trataba de Ukio. Dudo, no sabia si acercarse o no. Finalmente suspiro y se dirigió a ella con seguridad.

-¡Ohayo Ukio san!

La aludida volteo y al reconocer la voz se puso roja y comenzó a caminar mas aprisa. Mousse se sorprendió y corrió para alcanzarla cuando lo hizo ella trataba de evitar el mirarlo, el chico de los lentes la tomo de un hombro y la hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué te pasa Ukio san?

-Nada... ¿Qué podría pasarme? –Ella se retorcía el pelo muy nerviosa- Solo que es muy tarde y no vamos a llegar a tiempo... ¡Deberíamos de apurarnos y...!

Mousse la detuvo sujetándola por los hombros y la obligo a levantar la vista, notó algo de miedo en ella, un ligero movimiento en su mano le indico que iba a sacar su espátula gigante.

-Eres de las pocas personas que me han tratado bien desde que llegue aquí –Comenzó a decir el con voz suave- Eres amable y alegre y no te importa que sea "amigo" de tu rival, te considero una buena amiga –Ella titubeo y comenzó a relajarse- ayer te vi muy triste, no se porque pero no me gusto verte así, pensé en animarte, por eso te mande el papelito... Si me has malinterpretado o te ofendí de alguna manera con eso discúlpame...

Ella se puso mas roja todavía y después cubriéndose la cara con las manos comenzó a reírse nerviosa, el arqueó una ceja sin entender del todo su reacción. Ella se rió un poco mas y después tomando aire se limpio una lagrima que había saltado por el esfuerzo.

-No, no discúlpame tu corazón –Dijo ella finalmente- Traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza, quizás sobre actué con eso –Se llevó las manos a las mejillas- ¡Diablos que pena! Yo sacando suposiciones estúpidas... No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así y... –Se puso mas roja y comenzó a caminar- De verdad que fue raro.

Mousse se le emparejo y puso las manos sobre la cabeza en una actitud que sin querer a la chica le recordó a Ranma.

-Buen si tuvieras el pelo morado y fueras amazona tal vez lo consideraría.

Ella se puso de piedra un instante y después lo miro a los ojos descubriendo una actitud traviesa.

-Pues si tu te hicieras una cola de caballo y te transformaras en chica me sentiría halagada.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, el le ofreció su brazo y ella lo sujeto, continuaron caminando en silencio un rato, de improviso los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y provoco un nuevo ataque de risa.

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella al fin- ¿Por qué suspiras?

-Porque pensé que era agradable platicar con una chica que no esta tratando de atizarte con todo lo que encuentra cerca... ¿Y tu?

-¡Jejeje! Pensaba que era agradable caminar con un chico que se toma la molestia de escucharte... Para variar.

Se recargo en el brazo de el y siguieron caminando, la escuela ya casi estaba a la vista, algunos chicos del salón pasaron a su lado, los vieron y cuchichearon divertidos.

"Parecemos novios" Pensó Ukio "Van a comentarlo en la escuela" Miro de soslayo a Mousse pero el traía sus lentes sobre la cabeza así que no había notado a los otros chicos. "Tal vez Ran chan se ponga celoso" Ella sonrió "Eso si que seria divertido... Pero no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de Mousse... El no me ha hecho nada malo" Entonces se separo un poco de el pero sin soltarlo "Pero el piensa que solo soy una amiga, no lo estaría lastimando y..."

Peligro. La sensación erizo su piel como un dedo helado, miro a todos lados buscando su origen y entonces escucho el tintineo de la campanilla que Shampoo usaba en su bicicleta, la sensación se incremento, Mousse no pareció notarlo solo se volteó en el instante en que la chica y la bicicleta saltaban desde una barda cercana.

¡BAM!

La rueda delantera de la bicicleta lo impacto de lleno en la cara lanzándolo contra el pavimento y a Ukio de sentón a su lado, Shampoo lanzo una mirada de satisfacción sobre su hombro y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una serie de pequeñas y filosas espátulas pasaron demasiado cerca de su cabeza. Saltó de la bici y sacando sus bomboris se preparó, Ukio estaba muy enojada y blandía amenazadora su espátula, en el suelo Mousse estaba inconsciente con una pequeña línea de sangre sobre su frente.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES ESTUPIDA? –Ukio bramó bastante descompuesta

-Shampoo no sabe de lo que habla loca de la espátula –La voz de la pequeña amazona era de indiferencia.

-¡Lastimaste a Mousse y casi me llevas de corbata! –Ukio miro un momento a donde Mousse yacía inmóvil y después dirigió su atención a Shampoo- No puedo entender porque lo odias.

-¡Ahiya! Solo poder odiar o amar cosas que importan –Shampoo se cruzo de brazos en un gesto de superioridad- Yo no ver Mousse porque a Shampoo importa poco estúpido cegato... –Entonces sonrió con burla y dijo- ¿Acaso Chica de la espátula sentir algo por cegato estúpido?

Ukio estaba lívida de la rabia, se acerco despacio a Shampoo y le dijo con mucha calma.

-No es ningún estúpido y es obvio que a mi me importa mas de lo que a ti te pueda importar nunca... Y por mi puedes pensar lo que quieras al respecto –Dicho esto se dio la vuelta dándole por completo la espalda a una sorprendida amazona.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –En ese momento aparecieron Tatewaki y Nabiki que observaron a Ukio tratando de levantara Mousse del suelo. El "Relámpago azul del colegio Furinkan" se aprestó a auxiliar, las normas de caballerosidad debían de ser respetadas.

-Conociendo lo cabezas duras que son los amigos de Ranma no creo que sea muy grave –Dijo Nabiki mirando la pequeña cortada en la frente de Mousse- Pero de todos modos seria prudente llevarlo a la enfermería.

Los tres se alejaron en dirección de la escuela ayudando a un Mousse que parecía comenzar a recobrar la conciencia, Ukio miro una vez mas sobre su hombro y vio que Shampoo no se había movido de su lugar.

A la pequeña amazona le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Había visto a Mousse salir temprano, lo había visto toparse con Ukio y de repente sintió mucho rabia, era algo que le nublo la vista y como otras tantas veces se dejo llevar por o que sentía y los siguió, solo quería deshacerse de esa furia y al aplastar la cabeza del pobre chico se sintió mejor, se sintió superior, invencible, hasta que Ukio la enfrentó, hasta que junto con las palabras de la cocinera recordó las palabras de su Bisabuela.

"Sigue tratándolo igual de mal y te aseguro que dentro de poco el ya no estará interesado en molestarte."

-¿Shampoo?.

Ella saltó al oír su nombre. Era Ranma que ahora la veía extrañado. Ella sintió una vergüenza repentina y evito la mirada de el, tomó su bicicleta y salió lo mas aprisa que pudo de ahí.

Tan aprisa que no se dio cuenta que Akane estaba a un lado de Ranma, tan aprisa que no los vio tomados de la mano.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

(Tras la pequeña pc el gran Kaiosama parece perdido en un mar de papeles y entonces levanta la vista al notar a sus lectores, limpia un poco su escritorio y sonriendo saluda)

_-¡Saludines! El Gran Kaiosama desde su pequeño y ajetreado planeta en algún lugar del anime... Como verán este fic de Mousse esta avanzando muy rápido lo cual es bueno PERO mis otros fics están atrasados, lo cual obviamente es malo PERO estoy reuniendo buen material para continuar mi fic de Akane Nibunnoichi lo cual es bueno PERO me estoy tardando con ello lo cual es malo PERO también trabajo en mi retorno a los fanfics de sailor Moon lo cual es bueno... PERO (Como hay de peros este dia ¬¬) Eso significa un mar de cosas por hacer... En fin._

_NO pain no gain_

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime_

**EL GRAN KAIOSAMA**

**PD: **Una disculpa a Shakka por el susto que le di el otro dia. este capitulo se lo dedico a ella


	6. La Tarde libre Parte uno

**Capitulo 6: "La tarde libre. Primera parte"**

Mousse no fue a la primera clase. La enfermera aunque sabia de la resistencia de los artemarcialistas de Nerima había preferido mantener un rato al chico de los lentes en observación, el obviamente no se negó, no recordaba exactamente como había acabado bajo la llanta de Shampoo pero sin duda fue su culpa, la había hecho enojar como siempre. Se recostó en la cama, después de que la enfermera le administrara una medicina para el dolor y limpiara la herida, cerró los ojos y dejo los lentes en el pequeño buró al lado.

La clase terminó y los estudiantes se reunieron en el tradicional cotilleo. Ukio estaba guardando sus libros en el maletín cuando vio dos figuras pararse frente a su mesa banco. Eran Ranma y Akane, juntos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una oleada de odio por la menor de los Tendo recorrió su espina dorsal, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin pelear y eso le estaba crispando los nervios pero logro disimularlo dando una cordial sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a Ranma.

-Hola –Dijo ella- ¿Y esas caras de preocupación?

-¿Mousse esta bien? –Preguntó Akane.

-Claro ya saben que es un cabezotas –Ukio tenia el fuerte impulso de decirle: "¿Y a ti que te importa estúpida?" Pero se contuvo y siguió con su mascara de amabilidad.

-Nabiki nos contó que esta vez Shampoo lo golpeo muy fuerte –Dijo Ranma sentándose en el asiento frente a ella – La vimos y parecía muy avergonzada ¿Tienes una idea de que paso?

"Íbamos abrazados y creo que ella esta celosa"

-Ni idea Ranchan, la amazona esa esta como cabra creo que ya le gana a Kodashi en lo errático.

Alguien menciono el nombre de Akane, eran Sayuri y Yuca que llevaban lo que parecía una revista de modas. La chica Tendo cruzó una rápida mirada con Ranma y se retiro, Ukio apretó los puños para contener el impulso de saltar sobre ella. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba portando tan amable con el? Entonces notó que Ranma permanecía ahí con la vista fija en ella, lo que provocó que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Estooo... ¿Pasa algo mas Ranchan?

-¿Cómo te sientes Uchan? –Ranma dijo esto mientras la tomaba de la mano.

La manera en que el decía ese nombre, la manera en que el le tomaba la mano, ella sintió que el universo era perfecto y que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, en ese instante nada había de malo en su vida.

-Yo estoy de maravilla corazón

-Daizuke y Hiro te vieron... Estooo... Muy cerca de Mousse. Es decir: MUY cerca y bueno... ¿Hay algo que quieras platicarme?

Victoria, campanas al vuelo y banderines mecidos al viento.

-Es un chico agradable y todo eso –Ukio tomo un aire casual mientras cruzaba las piernas y se revisaba la cutícula de la mano derecha (la izquierda aun la sostenía Ranma)-¿Acaso te molesta que nos vieran juntos dulzura?

-En realidad no es con quien te vieron es mas bien el porque...

Las campanas dejaron de sonar, el viento dejo de ondear las banderas. ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese?

-No te entiendo Ranchan...

-Estas sola en todo esto. Y bueno aunque eres fuerte e independiente aun sigues siendo una chica.. Cosa que no es nada malo –Agregó rápidamente para tapar lo que pudo ser un comentario machista- Pero digamos que Mousse esta desesperado por atraer la atención de Shampoo y haría cualquier cosa por... Tu sabes, despertarle algún sentimiento.

-¿Y eso significa? –Algo comenzó a molestarle a la chica.

-Que tengas cuidado quizás esto del Mousse amable y caballeroso solo sea una treta para conquistar el corazón de Shampoo y no me gustaría pensar que esta usando a mi mejor amiga para eso.

Una bomba cayo en su pequeño momento de victoria con esas palabras, había estado tan preocupada por la extraña mezcla de sentimientos y suposiciones que había despertado en ella la repentina actitud de Mousse que nunca vio la respuesta mas obvia.

-El Profesor de literatura no vendrá y nos darán esta hora libre mientras que no hagamos demasiado escándalo –Anuncio el jefe de salón entrando en ese momento- Sugiero que saquemos los libros de ingles y adelantemos un poco. Miss Hinako andaba murmurando algo acerca de un examen sorpresa.

Murmullos generales de acuerdo y algunas exclamaciones de alegría aisladas. Ukio se levanto de golpe de su asiento dejando algo sorprendido a Ranma.

-Disculpe Sempai –Dijo Ukio dirigiéndose al jefe de salón- ¿Me permitiría ir a la enfermería para ver como sigue Mousse-san?

-¿Tu también? –El chico sonrió divertido- Vaya que Mousse –san se ha vuelto popular.

-¿Perdón?

-Mio-san me acababa de pedir lo mismo hace rato que venia entrando, ve y averigua si estará en la siguiente clase.

Ukio hizo una reverencia y salió del salón lo mas aprisa que pudo, pensó en llevar su espátula pero cambio de opinión, En la enfermería había bastantes objetos contundentes con que atizarle.

-Maldito remedo de Casanova, estúpido pato ciego ya vera –Ukio iba echando chispas- Y no se conforma con usarme a mi además tiene que jugar con otra chica.. ¡Pero me va a oír ya vera!

Mousse estaba mas que nada noqueado por el medicamento así que no se daba cuenta de la figura menuda que se encontraba a su lado viéndolo intensamente. Mio estaba toda colorada y el corazón le latía muy aprisa, era una idea muy loca la que la impulsaba a seguir... Y el hecho de que el muchacho estaba dormido le motivaba aun mas.

-No creo que se cuenta –Dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas aun a el- Es... solo un beso... No tiene nada de malo... –Casi podía sentir el aliento del muchacho en su cara.

En eso se abrió la puerta de forma un tanto violenta y ella volteo rápidamente para toparse con una Ukio roja del coraje.

La chica de los Okonomiyakis ya traía la idea fija desde el comentario de Ranma y el ver a aquella chica tan cerca de Mousse la hizo sacar la conclusión equivocada

-Maldito... Pervertido –Gruño ella entre dientes-Pervertido... ¡PERVERTIDO!

¡CRASH! (Un Mousse volando a través de la ventana)

¡SPLASH! (Un Mousse acuatizando en la piscina de la escuela)

¿Cuac, cuac, cuac? (Un desconcertado pato nadando sin saber como rayos llego ahí)

-Y tu ten cuidado con el tipo ese –Dijo Ukio señalando la ventana- Es un aprovechado –Dicho esto salió de la enfermería dejando a Mio muy asustada.

Llego la hora de clases, Hinakko entro muy alegre y se puso a arreglar el escritorio cuando noto algo bastante peculiar

-¿Señor Mousse?

-¿Si miss Hinakko?

-¿Esta usted empapado?

-Si Miss Hinako

-¿Y porque esta usted echando humo?

-Porque el agua estaba casi hirviendo.

Miss Hinakko iba a preguntar la razón por la cual se había echado agua caliente encima pero prefirió callar, aquella conversación le estaba dando jaqueca.

Mousse lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro y notó los ojos molestos de Ukio sobre el ¿Qué había pasado? El arqueo las cejas como preguntando y solo obtuvo que la chica le sacara la lengua y volteara a otro lado... Igual que Shampoo. Una desagradable y conocida sensación lo invadió y prefirió no mirar de nuevo hacia el asiento de ella.

Las clases terminaron y Mousse una vez mas se fue solo del colegio. Ukio lo ignoro olímpicamente, cuando trato de alcanzarla solo obtuvo un hosco gruñido y el viseral sentimiento de dejar las cosas así. Había llevado un cambio de ropa y ahora ya vestía su tradicional túnica china, no tenia ganas de regresar al Nekkohatten, después de todo era su día libre y además tenia dinero en el bolsillo.

* * *

Shampoo termino sus entregas y no quería regresar al Nekohatten, la abuela había contratado a dos personas mas que resultaron ser bastante eficientes, eso le daba mas tiempo a ella para buscar a Ranma.

Buscar a Ranma... Shampoo se sentó en una banca del parque. Al principio era divertido, excitante, buscarlo, acecharlo. Esperar el momento adecuado para caer sobre el y abrazarlo. Tal vez el no disfrutara esos abrazos asfixiantes pero ella. Sonrió sonrojándose. Ranma era todo músculo y emanaba una masculinidad poderosa por cada poro de su piel, solo el estar cerca de el la hacían sentir ese cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo pero el no lo disfrutaba, ella sabia, sin falsas modestias que era bonita, deseable, cada cliente que entraba al café lo confirmaba con la mirada, cada chico en la calle que se detenía solo para verla pasar pero Ranma parecía a veces tan indiferente... Si no siempre era así, lo había sentido reaccionar pero eran momentos muy raros y casi siempre interrumpidos por... Ella, ella, Akane Tendo.

¿Qué hechizo había puesto esa chica sobre Ranma. De que artes se valía para tenerlo así, dócil, sonriente a la menor seña de aceptación? Siempre considero a la chica Ukio como la principal rival. Ella compartía un pasado con Ranma y sin duda pretendía compartir un futuro, ella lograba penetrar en los sentimientos y pensamientos del chico mas allá de lo que otras pudieran pero aun así no lograba el efecto que la pastosa violenta de Akane tenia en Ranma.

"Ranma... No airen, solo Ranma" Pensó Shampoo "A veces ya no siento que pueda considerarlo mío..." Recogió sus piernas y puso la barbilla descansando sobre las rodillas quedando sentada como un curioso ovillo. Suspiro y una parte de ella deseaba regresar a China y olvidarse para siempre de las leyes, de las obligaciones pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, regresar a China sin su prometido era regresar con la vergüenza para ella y su familia y eso no iba a permitirlo, haria cualquier cosa por su honor. Cualquier cosa.

Un movimiento a su lado la distrajo, alguien se sentaba en la banca contigua, al alzar la vista vio que se trataba de Mousse, llevaba una bolsa de galletas y masticaba una distraídamente, sus lentes negligentemente sobre su cabeza y la mirada perdida. Era obvio que ni siquiera la había notado.

"Sigue tratándolo igual de mal y puede que se olvide de ti para siempre" Había dicho su abuela "Me importa mas de lo que a ti te pueda importar nunca" Había dicho Ukio, alguien mas fue a verlo. Una chica, Shampoo se estremeció sin querer. Mousse era lo único constante en su vida, era un tonto y un debilucho y sin embargo era a veces la primera persona a la que recurría cuando estaba triste, o enojada, o frustrada, le soportaba golpes y gritos, nunca se quejaba de su suerte. Solo tenia que sonreírle un poco para que el hiciera hasta lo imposible para mantener esa sonrisa ahí... ¿Ranma haría lo mismo por ella?

-¿Mousse comer galletas de avena?

El chico dio un respingo al oír la voz de Shampoo cerca de el y nervioso busco sus lentes con tal suerte que los tiro al piso, al tratar de agacharse a recogerlos percibió el perfume de ella y después unas suaves y delicadas manos le pusieron los anteojos en su lugar, las manchas y borrones de su vista dieron paso al rostro de su amada que permanecía arrodillada frente a el

-Sh... Sh.. Sha... Shampoo –Mousse sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho como un caballo desbocado y las mejillas le empezaban a arder- Yo... Yo... Mira... En la mañana yo no se que hice... Pero... Bueno dis... Discul...

Ella estiro la mano para tocar la vendoleta que cubría su herida y el retrepo en la banca. Quizá estaba aun molesta y pretendía darle otro golpe. Ella retiro la mano de inmediato al notar el gesto de el.

-(No pretendía lastimarte Mou Tsu) –Dijo Shampoo usando el dialecto de las amazonas, dándole a su voz un tono cálido y tranquilo- (Solo quería ver como esta ese golpe) –El se relajo y ella levanto la gasa blanca descubriendo un punto de sutura- (¿Solo un punto? Es bueno saber que tienes la cabeza tan dura)

Ella se levanto del suelo y se sentó a su lado, el con manos temblorosas le ofreció una galleta que ella tomo y comenzó a masticar en silencio, así permanecieron por un largo rato, solo el murmurar de los árboles y el apagado ruido de los autos se escuchaba, era un día entre semana y el parque estaba casi vació

-(En la mañana salí muy deprisa...) –Comenzó a decir la chica- (Al saltar de la reja al suelo no te vi... No era mi intención golpearte. Te pido disculpas por eso).

En realidad lo que ella quería decir era algo como: "Estabas haciendo el idiota con la loca de la espátula y se supone que tu eres mi amigo y mi aliado no el amigo de ella" Pero claro el decir y el pensar como siempre se volvieron dos cosas distintas.

-(No hay problema Xiang Po) –Contesto el- (Además me hubiera sentido raro si pasara el día sin recibir un golpe de tu parte)

El rió un poco pero ella no. Era verdad, no pasaba un día sin que ella le diera un golpe o le hiciera pasar un mal rato, incluso una vez hacia días lo había lanzado a un restaurante de "Pato a la pekinés"

-(Soy una persona horrible) -Shampoo dijo esto mas bien para ella, volteo para ver la mirada de sorpresa de el- (¿En serio no me odias?)

-(Seria como odiarme a mi mismo) –El tono de voz de el fue cálido, cariñoso, su mano se deslizo hasta tocar los dedos de ella, la chica no hizo nada y el le tomo la mano.

Ella trago saliva incomoda, el ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado intimo, con mucho tacto retiro su mano y comenzó a pensar en algo que decir.

-(Tu... Tu... ¿No tenias cita con alguien?)

-(No... Pensaba en ir a ver una película antes de ir de regreso al Nekkohatten) –Se sentía algo decepcionado por el momento roto pero lo disimulo- (El cine central exhibe "Juego de la Muerte" Con Bruce Lee)

-(¡Ahiya! Sifú Lee) –Exclamó Shampoo dando un saltito de emoción- (Yo quiero ver al Sifú (maestro) Lee en acción) –Una idea cruzó por la mente de la chica- (Te recompensare por el golpe. Yo invito la entrada del cine)

-¿SALIR CONIGO? –Mousse dio un salto espectacular poniéndose de pie- ¿AL CINE, LOS DOS JUNTOS?

-Si Pato ciego ponerse loco entonces mejor olvidar –Shampoo lo miró ceñuda.

-No... –Mousse se puso firme como un soldado- Me comportare lo prometo.

-Mousse pagar gaseosas y palomitas -Shampoo le guiño un ojo y el comenzó a sudar pero se controlo- Hay que ser justos

La chica comenzó a caminar con las manos en la espalda seguida por un chico que mas bien parecía flotar entre nubes... Aunque disimuladamente.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Bueno me tarde por varias razones:_

_1.-Me estaba atascando en una historia demasiado lineal y predecible... de repente sentí que estaba perdiendo el ritmo pero ya le encontré la veta a la historia de nuevo. (Gracias al gran Unma. Kaiosama de las Pampas por ayudarme con eso)_

_2.-Akane Nibunnoichi. Ya se que me están haciendo Vudú por no actualizar ya va, ya va (Dejad esos pinchos que duele XP)_

_3.-Me ha dado por traducir mangas vayan al famoso Portal fic la próxima semana (jejeje)_

_¡Ah! Un par de cosas que se me habia olvidado mencionar:_

_Cuando los personajes como Mousse, Shampoo y Cologen hablen y sus diálogos se vean entre paréntesis () están hablando en su lengua natal y por eos sus nombres aparecen como se pronuncian en chino Mousse: Mou Tsu Shampoo: Xiang Po y Cologne: Kou Lon_

_Bueno los dejo con esta primera parte de lo que yo creo es la mitad de la historia.¿Mousse y Shampoo en una cita en el cine? Bueno habrá que ver._

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime_

_**El Gran Kaiosama.**_


	7. La Tarde libre parte dos

**Capitulo 7¿Y de que trató la película?**

El cine central de Nerima se encontraba relativamente vació, no había dos por uno y no era fin de semana, algunas pocas personas veían la cartelera con aire aburrido y después entraban quizá mas que nada por matar el tiempo.

Ukio pago por su bolsa de palomitas y entro a la semipenumbra de la sala con mucho cuidado, tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la escasa iluminación del lugar antes de encontrar un asiento en el medio de las filas. Afortunadamente solo se había perdido los engorrosos comerciales del principio.

Mousse permanecía sentado con los brazos pegados al costado tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, mas que nada para que su acompañante no pensara que el trataba de hacer algo raro o inapropiado. Era la cita del infierno según parecía, finalmente la chica de sus sueños estaba saliendo con el y cualquier intento romántico podía echar a perder el momento... Maldita sea.

Shampoo trato de sentarse de forma casual pero no demasiado casual, no quería que el chico pensara que estaba insinuando algo, era una salida al cine con un amigo no una cita romántica y eso le tenia que quedar bien claro a el... Y a ella, estaba nerviosa tenia que admitirlo, pese a todo era la primera vez que salía con alguien en plan normal (Una vez Mousse consiguió arrastrarla a un horroroso espectáculo de Zombis pero juro que jamás contaría como cita) El chico se estaba portando relativamente bien, había mantenido las gafas puestas en su lugar, no se había lanzado con su famoso. ¡Te amo Shampoo! Que ella tanto odiaba (Le recordaba mucho a la actitud de cierto loco de un palo de madera) en general las cosas iban bien, aunque se veía demasiado rígido quizás por el esfuerzo de no hacer una tontería.

Ukio devoraba su porción extra grande de palomitas mientras veía a Bruce Lee hacer un patético esfuerzo de verse melodramático. El siempre seria considerado "EL SENSEI" pero había que admitir que era bastante malo para actuar, cosa que era compensada con creces a la hora de repartir mamporros a diestra y siniestra, sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la semipenumbra le mostraron que la sala estaba casi vacía, bueno era una película vieja. Una pareja atrás de ella se encontraba ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa menos ver la película, una ligera punzada de envidia la hizo mirar hacia otro lado, un hombre mayor dormitaba mas adelante, otra pareja de chicos parecían discutir detalles de la película, una pareja de chicas mas adelante... Un momento, no eran dos chicas, el pelo muy largo de el muchacho la confundió.

Mousse trataba de pensar en las escenas que tenia enfrente, quizá después podría copiar algún movimiento del maestro Lee y usarlo en algunas de sus propias técnicas... Podía oler el delicado perfume de shampoo a esa distancia, sentir la cálida feminidad que emanaba... ¡La película! Si el tenia que ver la película, podría mirarla después al salir del cine, donde hubiese luz, donde ella no pensara que el quería sacar provecho de la situación pero admitámoslo, el buen Mousse se moría de las ganas de sacar provecho, además empezó a notar que su brazo derecho se le estaba entumiendo debido a la posición, tenia que estirarlo pero eso implicaba pasarlo por encima de Shampoo y eso no era en absoluto prudente.

-Tranquilo respira hondo –Murmuraba el muchacho cegatón- Ya con que este aquí contigo diste un paso mas... Tranquilo.

-... Ese es Mousse –Ukio se alzo un poco mas sobre su silla para ver al chico- ¿Con quien esta? –La chica no podía distinguir a la persona a su lado. Era una mujer no cabía duda, un movimiento en la cabeza de ella le revelo el particular peinado de la amazona- Entonces Ranchan tenia razón –Ukio no podía evitar el sentirse decepcionada- Todo eso de ser lindo y amable no fue mas que una sucia jugarreta...

Shampoo sintió una mirada sobre su hombro, alguien le estaba clavando los ojos en la espalda. Disimuladamente miro sobre su hombro y vio a Ukio masticando sus palomitas ruidosamente

-(¿Qué hace ella aquí?) –Murmuro Shampoo juntando las cejas

Una segunda y discreta vista le hizo notar algo mas: Estaba molesta. Un curioso pensamiento cruzó por su mente¿La chica Kounji estaba celosa? Era absurdo, pero sin embargo se podía sentir cierta hostilidad. Shampoo bufó enfadada. Bien si el salir con Mousse le molestaba a ella tal vez debería darle una MUY buena razón para enfadarse.

Mousse finalmente se logró acostumbrar al hecho de no sentir su brazo derecho y pudo prestar mas atención a las escenas que se daban en pantalla, entonces el perfume de ella se hizo mas fuerte. Sorprendido miro a su lado y mas sorprendido aun descubrió a la chica tomándolo del brazo y pasándolo por encima de su hombro.

-(Puedes poner tu brazo aquí Mou) –Dijo ella en voz baja- (Se te va a entumir)

-(¿No... No te molesta?) –Otra vez la sensación de que le iba a dar un sincopé regreso.

Ella por toda respuesta acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de el. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del muchacho. Miró fugazmente por encima de su hombro y sintió el aura de batalla de Ukio encendiéndose y casi al mismo tiempo apagarse. Se había marchado.

Mousse sobre la emoción de tener tan cerca de su amada pudo sentir la presencia de Ukio, pero fue algo fugaz. Algo parecido a la culpa lo invadió y finalmente pudo dedicarse a ver la película mientras de manera automática abrazaba a Shampoo.

-Debimos venir con mas antelación Nabiki chan –Tatewaki sostenía una enorme bolsa de palomitas mientras caminaba del brazo de su ahora novia- No es correcto llegar a media función.

-Lo sé Kuno baby –Nabiki tomó varias palomitas de la bolsa que tenia su novio- Pero podemos aprovechar que hay permanencia voluntaria, además a mi me interesa ver mas la de "Enter The Dragón" La otra no es exactamente la mejor del "Sensei"

-Me sorprende que alguien con tus particulares gustos este tan interesada en películas de artes marciales Nabiki chan –Observó Kuno

-Vengo de una familia de artistas marciales corazón –Le recordó ella- Lo llevo en la sangre.

-Pero tu no lo practicas.

-¡Je! Te sorprenderías.

Tatewaki Kuno miró sorprendido a la chica que tenia a su lado. Iba a decir algo cuando notó que alguien salía muy aprisa de la sala de exhibición. Nabiki también vio a Ukio dirigirse al baño de damas del cine, su instinto para los problemas le dijo que había algo ahí que debía de enterarse.

-Voy al tocador Kuno baby –Dijo ella melosa- Apártame un lugar, ya sabes ni muy atrás ni muy adelante.

-¿Es tu instinto para los negocios el que habla Nabiki chan? –Kuno arqueó una ceja.

-No te apures, solo es curiosidad –Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se metió al baño de mujeres.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran" Pensó Kuno mientras tomaba un puño de palomitas y entraba en la sala.

Nabiki escucho una especie de sollozo apagado en uno de las cabinas del baño, tranquilamente se lavó las manos y se reviso una cutícula; la puerta del baño se abrió y Ukio dio un brinco de sorpresa al encontrarse con Nabiki. La saludo con la cabeza y rápidamente fue a lavarse la cara pero la mediana de los Tendo pudo notar que tenia los ojos rojos.

-¿la película esta interesante Ukio san? –Preguntó mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso de mano.

-¿La película? –Ukio parecía desconcertada-¡Ah! Claro esta bien.

-Me gustan mas las románticas pero Tatewaki kun insistió tanto en venir –Mintió la chica mientras le daba algo en la mano a Kounji.

Eran gotas para los ojos.

-Yo odio las películas románticas –Dijo Ukio mientras se aplicaba las gotas- Una sarta de mentiras para lavarle el coco a las chicas.

-Pues por la manera en que reaccionas con los chicos me sorprende que digas eso Ukio san –Nabiki se reviso el maquillaje que usaba mientras ocultaba una sonrisa al oír una exclamación soltada por Ukio.

-Yo... Yo no se de que me estas hablando –En realidad no sabia pero el comentario la había inquietado.

-veinticinco yenes y se hará la luz en tu camino.

¬¬...

-Bueno si prefieres seguir a oscuras querida –Nabiki tranquilamente se dio la vuelta pero una mano la sujeto del brazo. La otra chica la detuvo mientras le extendía el dinero- Veras... He estado algo alejada de los negocios últimamente pero... – Nabiki guardo el dinero en la bolsa- Lo que se comenta es que tu y cierto chico nuevo han estado saliendo juntos –Ukio iba a decir algo pero Nabiki la calló con una seña- Es lo que se comenta. También se dice que una chica llamada Mio Kurume esta muy, muy interesada en el chico y si las cosas que se dicen de Mio son ciertas es la versión japonesa de cierta amazonita china que tu y yo conocemos –El rostro de Ukio se ensombreció y Nabiki se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco- Y por lo que se de propia experiencia es que todos los amigos de Ranma tienden a ser algo "obtusos" cuando de chicas se trata.

-Y le gusta jugar con las chicas para lograr lo que se propone –Ukio hizo una mueca mientras se dirigía a la salida del baño.

-¿Fue por algo que te dijo Ranma verdad?

La chica se quedo helada en la puerta mientras Nabiki sonreía triunfante y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya son casi tres años de conocerlos a todos ustedes y me sigue sorprendiendo la forma en que saltan a la conclusión equivocada todo el tiempo. Apuesto a que lo que paso en la enfermería hoy en la mañana se debió a algo que viste y ni siquiera diste tiempo a una explicación –Podia percibir el sonrojo de la otra muchacha sin verla, la obviedad era casi como un aura que pudiera leer.

-Yo... Yo quiero a Ranchan... –Ukio bajo la vista al suelo.

Nabiki estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada pero su apariencia de indeferencia se impuso fácilmente. Se arreglo un poco el cabello y después paso a un lado de la otra muchacha que estaba aun clavada en su sitio mirando el suelo.

-Jamás dudare que quieres a Ranma –Dijo mientras la daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda- Eso se te nota a leguas, lo que me parece que deberías analizar es la manera en que lo quieres. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

En la semipenumbra de la sala Kuno Tatewaki pudo distinguir la sonrisa en los labios de Nabiki.

-¿Qué nefasto plan estas ideando ahora Nabiki Tendo?

-¿Tan obvia me veo Kuno Baby? –Ella se sentó a su lado y después con suavidad le beso en los labios. Quizás el primer beso había sido algo desastroso pero con el tiempo habían mejorado bastante la técnica.

Mousse comenzó a sentirse incomodo. De alguna forma las cosas no estaban marchando. Estaba en el cine con Shampoo. Eso estaba estupendo, no habían peleado y eso era genial, la estaba abrazando y ella permanecía recargada en su hombro cosa que estaba mas allá de sus alocados sueños y sin embargo...

-(¿Pasa algo Mou Tsu?) –Shampoo podía sentir el desazón del muchacho- (Creí que esto era lo que querías...)

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el se le acerco y la beso. Shampoo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a enrojecer mientras un montón de sentimientos encontrados pugnaban por salir a flote.

-(Tu.. Tu... Tu) –Shampoo quería golpearlo y reírse y enojarse y se quedo callada al ver la mirada de el. Demasiado seria y algo triste.

-(Yo... Yo tambien creí que esto era lo que quería Xian Po) –El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la salida- (Gracias por la invitación)

Nabiki estaba abrazando a su novio cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio salir a Mousse de la sala. Una segunda vista la hizo localizar a Shampoo unos asientos mas adelante. Algo muy interesante estaba pasando y ella tenia que averiguarlo. Pero claro eso seria después de que Kuno la dejara en su casa.

Mousse salió del cine y camino en silencio con las manos metidas en las mangas de su túnica. La calle parecía desierta, casi tan desierta como se sentía el en ese momento. Cruzó varias cuadras sin fijarse realmente a donde iba, finalmente el pasto y los árboles le anunciaron que había llegado al parque, tomo un sendero bastante conocido por el y después de un momento pudo ver las cristalinas aguas del lago reflejar los últimos rayos de sol. Vio una banca del parque ocupada por alguien. Se detuvo, era Ukio, la chica estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y tenia la vista perdida en algún punto en el lago. El quiso darse la vuelta y seguir por otro lado pero finalmente camino hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y se saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Que callado esta esto –Dijo Ukio.

-Nadie viene entre semana por aquí...

-Ya veo...

Se quedaron callados un largo rato.

-Shampoo me invito al cine...

-Era lo que esperabas ¿No corazón?

-Si... Pero al final no era lo que yo creía.

Ukio le dedico una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a la película?

Mousse la miro a los ojos y un fugaz intento de sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Si.. La película. Es curioso como te dejas llevar Por lo que anuncian y cuando estas viéndola es... Bueno, diferente.

-Cierto.

Paso otro largo rato en silencio

-Yo también fui al cine –Dijo Ukio mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Mousse se puso serio y la miro esperando a que continuara.

-Y bueno... –La chica suspiro- Yo estaba esperando ver algo y resulto... Como dijiste tu diferente. Quizás juzgue solo por la portada.

-Suele pasar.

Insertemos aquí otra larga pausa.

-¿Y de que trató la película? –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y después comenzaron a reír, tardaron un rato en calmarse y se lanzaban pequeñas miradas a los ojos. Las luces del parque centellearon un momento y finalmente se encendieron dándole otro aspecto al lugar. Ukio se levanto y Mousse la imito. Permanecieron uno frente al otro parecía que querían decirse algo mas pero no se atrevían, el chico desvió su vista al lago y ella encontró una curiosa mancha en el piso.

-Ya es tarde –Dijo ella- Tengo que regresar al U'cchans y terminar la tarea.

-Yo también tengo que volver –Dijo el- Toque de queda en el Nekohatten después de las ocho

Ella se despidió con la mano y se dio la vuelta para irse, el se quedo ahí un momento mas viéndola partir. No se movió hasta que ella se perdió en un camino cercano, entonces el se agacho y tomó una piedra pequeña y la arrojo al lago, la vio dar pequeños botes hasta que se hundió, después de eso dio un profundo suspiro y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_Jeje y al final nadie vio la película. Bueno esto se esta desarrollando de acuerdo a mis retorcidos planes._

_Un saludo a mis queridos lectores y en especial a: _**Unma, Shakka, Davinci y Maria T **_Que siempre estan tan al pendiente de mis fics._

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime._

**El Gran Kaiosama.**


	8. Regalos besos y bofetones

**Capitulo 8: "Regalos, besos y bofetones"**

Era poco mas de la medianoche y Mousse estaba acostado en el techo del Nekohatten mientras observaba el cielo estrellado. Había llegado cuando ya estaban cerrando el lugar, no vio a Shampoo y la abuela lo recibió de forma normal, aunque el sintió una mirada diferente en ella pero no estaba del todo seguro, termino su tarea y creyó escuchar la voz de la pequeña amazona pero decidió no salir del cuarto, después de lo que había pasado en el cine quizás era mejor evitarla por el momento. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y pensó en lo fácil que había resultado robarle un beso a Shampoo y al mismo tiempo pensó en el extraño vació que eso le provocó.

-Todo este tiempo esperando a algo así y ahora... –Se rasco la cabeza- Tantos golpes en la cabeza ya me hicieron daño eso debe de ser...

Sin mas se deslizó de nuevo a su cuarto y tras ponerse su pijama se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Ukio se removía inquieta en su futon. Demasiados pensamientos se acumulaban en su cabeza, las palabras de Nabiki, las escenas que vio en el cine (¿Y de que rayos trataba la estúpida película?) La pequeña y extraña platica que había tenido con Mousse En el parque, su propia y débil exclamación de "Yo amo a Ranchan", Mousse mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera decirle algo mas... Ella queriendo decirle algo.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! –Ukio se levantó de golpe y arrojó su almohada lejos de ella, se llevo las manos a las sienes y empezó a darse un pequeño masaje- ¿Qué rayos esta pasándome?... Necesito algo para dormir...

* * *

Shampoo estaba acostada pero no dormía, se sentía extraña, había un sentimiento de inquietud que la mantenía despierta. Mousse la besó y ella no hizo nada paras impedirlo, lo vio venir, sabía que al dejarse abrazar así algo como eso pasaría y sin embargo lo dejo, pero lo peor fue que el se fue, así sin mas. El había esperado, rogado, golpeado, casi había matado por un momento así con ella y cuando finalmente paso, parecía ¿decepcionado. Acaso ella no lleno sus expectativas? Se acostó boca arriba y apretó los labios mientras otro pensamiento la comenzaba a golpear con mas fuerza que los anteriores¿Si no pudo llenar las esperanzas de alguien como Mousse como podía cumplir con las de alguien mucho mejor como Ranma? Tal vez le faltaba algo mas ¿Pero qué? Recordó entonces como se veían Mousse y Ukio cuando caminaban a la escuela. Algo en la actitud de Kounji le atraía a Mousse y definitivamente a Ranma. El siempre se la pasaba visitándola y dudaba que fuera por esos grasientos okonomiyakis que preparaba, había algo mas. Quizá era momento de cambiar la estrategia.

* * *

Lejos de ahí Akane Tendo se levanto inquieta. Había oído o mas bien sentido algo. Era como un desasosiego.

-Ranma –Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo y poniéndose un salto de cama salió de su cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras y después caminó por el pequeño pasillo de madera que llevaba al dojo. Como esperaba este estaba iluminado y se oía un apagado golpeteo, se asomo discreta y pudo ver al chico de la coleta vestido con su gi blanco aporreando a un muñeco de entrenamiento.

-Si querías pasar desapercibida fallaste miserablemente –Dijo Ranma sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos- Te sentí desde que llegaste al pasillo de madera.

-Ya pasa de la medianoche –Akane trató de ignorar el comentario- ¿Qué te mantiene despierto?

Ranma dejo de aporrear al muñeco, apretó la boca mientras consideraba lo que iba a responder.

-Me preocupa Ukio...

Silencio. Casi podía escucharse a una mosca pasar de no ser que estaban todas dormidas.

-Oh –Fue la única respuesta de Akane.

-¿No me vas a preguntar porque me preocupa?

-Es muy tu problema si te quita el sueño o no yo...

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar el cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Me vas a escuchar o te vas a enojar como siempre?

Ella tragó saliva y trató de evitar la mirada de el, pero Ranma la tenia bien sujeta.

-Tenemos ya muchos días que nada es "Como siempre"... No se como esperas que reaccione.

Ranma la soltó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella con las manos en la nuca.

-Por lo general los chismes de la escuela me tiene sin cuidado... Pero no se si escuchaste lo que están diciendo de ella y Mousse

-Bueno... –La molestia de Akane se mitigó un poco por la curiosidad- Sayuri y yo también los vimos de recién y parecía que pues ya sabes... Muy juntos.

-Eso es lo que me esta preocupando.

-¿Celos? –La molestia de Akane se hizo mas fuerte.

-No –La respuesta de el fue cortante y llana- Ella es mi amiga. Tu sabes lo que ha pasado... Diez años buscándome, después tres en esta estúpida cosa del "Compromiso" ella ha sufrido bastante, no me gustaría que la lastimaran mas.

-¿Crees que Mousse esta jugando con ella? –Akane se cruzó de brazos.

-Si Shampoo no le hace caso entonces trata de darle celos y ¿Quién esta a la mano? Pues Ukio.

-Creo que estas equivocado Ranma...

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

-Mousse no es así –Akane se veía pensativa- El ha tenido la mar de planes descabellados para conquistar a Shampoo y por lo general implican quitarte a ti de en medio –La mirada de enfado de el la hizo sonreír- Pero por lo general evita involucrar a otra persona en sus ideas, es de las pocas personas que conozco que no esconde lo que siente.

Ranma se aproximó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Eso fue una indirecta?

Akane entrecerró los ojos y se acercó aun mas al rostro de el, Ranma tembló un poco al sentir la calidez de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, por un instante que podía ser igual a una eternidad permanecieron entregados a esa caricia, finalmente ella se separo de el con el rostro encendido y una pequeña sonrisa en los ojos.

-¿Vez? No se cayó el cielo ni nada por el estilo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro... –Ranma se acerco de nuevo buscando la boca de Akane pero ella eludió la caricia- ¿Qué?

-¿Todavía te preocupa Ukio?

-Mañana... Mejor dicho hoy es su cumpleaños

-Uy eso si que no lo sabía... ¿Le vas a regalar algo?

-Esperaba que tu me ayudaras con eso, sabes lo malo que soy para los regalos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a regalarle algo a mi rival mas fuerte? –Akane parecía entre divertida y molesta.

-Se lo daría a nombre de los dos –Dijo el- Y creo que eso la iría preparando para... Tu sabes "La platica"

-¿Significa que finalmente vas a decirle? –El rostro de Akane se iluminó

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a la chica, decidió guardar el resto de sus pensamientos, sabia que algún día tendría que tocar ese tema, solo deseaba de corazón no hacer mas daño de lo que ya había hecho...

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi... Feliz, feliz –Canturreo Ukio sin levantarse de la cama-Creo que este día va a ser el mas malo de la semana –Se levanto de golpe lanzando las cobijas de su futon a un lado y preparándose para la nueva jornada que se aproximaba.

Cerró su local y después de darle una ultima mirada se dirigió a la escuela. No bien había avanzado unas cuantas cuadras cuando se encontró con cierto chico chino que parecía muy concentrado en un libro mientras iba caminando

"Ese tonto se va a matar" Ukio se aterró al verlo cruzar la calle sin mirar a los lados y salvando por centímetros a un automóvil.

-¡Mousse baka! –La muchacha corrió a alcanzarlo, saltó de un brinco la calle y lo interceptó-¿No puedes prestar atención?

El chico dejo el libro y miró a Ukio, después miro la calle que acababa de cruzar y después se rasco la cabeza.

-¡Caramba no me di cuenta a que hora salí del Neko...

¡PAF!

-¡Oye! –Mousse protestó al tiempo que se acariciaba la mejilla- ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡Porque me asustaste! –Ukio se empezó a enojar- ¿No sabes cruzar las calles con precaución?

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de ese auto? –Mousse también se estaba enfadando- Soy un artista marcial pude esquivarlo con facilidad si hubiera sido necesario

-Eres tan ciego que no sabes distinguir a una chica de un toro enfurecido...

-Cierto ahora estoy teniendo mis dudas y eso que traigo las gafas puestas.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO IDIOTA? –De repente Ukio hizo estallar su aura de batalla y lanzó un espatulazo que el chico esquivo por centímetros.

Mousse salto a una barda y de ahí a la relativa seguridad de un techo, Ukio permaneció en la calle mirándolo desafiante

-Vete al infierno idiota –Bufó la chica enfadada mientras se ponía la espátula en la espalda y se alejaba caminando.

Mousse se quedo en la azotea un poco mas y después bajó de un salto.

-¿Irme al infierno? De allá vengo y me parece que va a ser mejor que ir a la escuela.

Pero las primeras clases pese al pesimismo de Mousse pasaron tranquilas aunque con un par de situaciones particulares.

Una era que Mio Kirume parecía mas atenta con el que otras veces, cada que el volteaba hacia el asiento de ella la chica le dedicaba una amplia y coqueta sonrisa, incluso un par de profesores le llamaron la atención.

Por otro lado Ukio lo ignoraba olímpicamente al grado de interrumpirlo un par de veces a media clase de historia.

-Espere a que el compañero termine su exposición señorita Kounji –Le recriminó el profesor.

Y este par de situaciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el resto del salón que como siempre comenzaron a sacar sus propias conjeturas al respecto. Al finalizar la clase anterior a la de la señorita Hinnako el cotilleo se inicio.

-Creo que Mousse esta tratando de abarcar mas de lo que puede –Opinó Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Otro con complejo de galán –Daizuke hizo una mueca de fastidio- Y creímos que con Ranma era demasiado.

-Sospecho que Mio esta tratando de sacar ventaja de alguna pelea entre Mousse-san y Kounji-san –Yuka platicaba con otras chicas-Y claro que eso es molesto.

-Mas parece que están peleados por culpa de ella –Sayuki no veía con buenos ojos a Mio

-Por cierto... ¿Alguien ha visto a Akane? –Yuka de repente se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga

-Estaba aquí hace un momento... –Otra chica hablo- Tampoco esta Ranma kun...

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y una idea bastante traviesa se cruzó por sus mentes pero la desecharon de inmediato mientras soltaban la carcajada al darse cuenta que todas pensaron lo mismo.

-Imposible... No ellos –Dijo otra chica mientras trataba de calmarse.

Por otro lado Mousse estaba sentado escuchando a Mio quien platicaba con el. Bueno en realidad fingía prestar atención, las constantes atenciones de aquella muchacha le daba, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así, no es que fuera malo pero...

-¿Entonces cree que este bien sempai?

-... Errr –Rayos no había oído ni una palabra de lo que ella mencionó- Me parece que debes hacer lo que consideres correcto –Mousse cruzó los dedos bajo el mesa banco.

Mio permaneció seria y después sonrió.

-¡Es lo mismo que yo pensaba sempai!

Mousse suspiro aliviado, por esta vez había tenido suerte.

-Buenos días alumnos –En ese momento apareció la señorita Hinnako muy alegre. Detrás de ella Ranma y Akane entraron discretamente y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Parecían muy divertidos por algo.

Durante la clase Ukio se empezó a poner nerviosa por las constantes y extrañas miradas que Ranma le dirigía. En otra ocasión eso la alegraría pero Akane también parecía darle la misma mirada y eso la estaba poniendo algo descolocada.

La pequeña maestra en un arranque poco usual logro tener la atención de los alumnos mas de media hora y eso ayudo a la chica de la espátula a olvidarse del asunto. Pero al llegar la hora del almuerzo vio a Ranma acercarse a ella con una de esas sonrisas que le ponían la piel de gallina.

-¡Ucchan! –Dijo el parándose cerca de su escritorio.

-Ranchan corazón ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Creías que lo había olvidado? –Ranma le guiño un ojo y le entrego un paquete envuelto en un papel vistoso- Feliz cumpleaños amiga.

Ukio hubiese saltado de alegría pero algo en el tono de el cuando dijo "amiga" la desinfló un poco. Con la sonrisa aun en la cara abrió el paquete y se encontró con un juego de pequeñas espátulas doradas con el mango negro, perfectas para la elaboración del Okonomiyaki.

-Akane y yo estuvimos pensando que podríamos regalarte –Dijo Ranma que no había visto la expresión de ella- La verdad no soy bueno con los regalos... ¿Te gustó?

-Son hermosas... Y muy practicas. –Ukio guardo el regalo en su mochila- No podía recibir mejor obsequio. Dale las gracias a Akane también ¿de acuerdo?- Ella le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salió del salón.

-¿De que se trató eso Saotome? –Pese a que se esforzó Mousse no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ucchan –Ranma vio al muchacho y recordando la platica con Akane sonrió- ¿No vas a regalarle algo Mousse?

El chico no contestó. Apretó la boca como si estuviera pensando muy intensamente y después despidiéndose de Ranma salió a toda prisa del salón.

"Akane y yo estuvimos pensando..." Ukio estaba sentada bajo un árbol viendo el regalo que recibiera hacia unos momentos. "Akane y Yo..." Finalmente estaba pasando. Suspiro y después abrió la caja de su almuerzo. Al fin y al cabo era algo que ya veía venir...

Mousse salto ágilmente sobre la reja de la escuela y sonrió satisfecho. Nadie lo había visto entrar o salir. Fue un viaje relámpago a la tienda de curiosidades cerca del Nekohatten. Sus habilidades estaban mejorando cada día mas.

-¿Adonde fue sempai?

-¡Uwaaaa!

Mousse casi brinco al oír esa voz cerca de el. Se calo los lentes y vio a Mio parada a su lado mirándolo con mucha curiosidad a el y al pequeño y adornado paquete que traía en sus manos.

-¿Eso es un regalo? –El rostro de Mio se ilumino de repente- ¿Para mi?

Y como la mayoría de los chicos y chicas que viven en Nerima la muchacha del pelo rizado sacó inmediatamente su propia y acelerada conclusión.

-¡Pero que detalle taaaan lindo Sempai!

-¡No espera no es lo que... –Mousse retrocedió mientras buscaba la manera mas fácil de explicarle de que se trataba cuando sintió un aura de combate cerca de el. Era un aura única y atemorizante que pertenecía a...

-¡Señor Tsu. Señorita Kirume! –Hinnako se aproximo con los puños en la cintura- ¡No es propio que estén los dos solos en un área solitaria! –De improviso vio el pequeño paquete que Mousse aun sostenía en su mano- ¡Que cajita tan bonita! –De nuevo el síndrome de conclusión precipitada se hizo presente- ¡Son Dulces! –La mirada de la pequeña educadora brillo de codicia- Según el reglamento de la escuela estoy autorizada a decomisarle esos deliciosos dulces.

-¡Pero no son dulces!

-¡Es un regalo que Mousse sempai me trajo!

-¡No espera yo... –Mousse iba a explicarle cuando sintió un escalofrío y vio que la pequeña maestra sacaba una moneda de cinco yenes de su bolsa- El Hapofiveyen Shiatsu –El chico sabia que solo quedaba algo por hacer.

Tomó a la sorprendida Mio de la cintura y salto a la seguridad de un árbol cercano mientras arrojaba un par de bombas de humo de su pantalón (Por desgracia el uniforme de la escuela no le permitía llevar el armamento de costumbre) De entre la nube de picante gas escucho gritar.

-¡Happo five yen Shiatsu!

Por fortuna el salto a la barda cercana a la piscina y la estela de energía golpeó al árbol... Y este se seco instantáneamente.

"¡Se supone que solo absorbe la energía de las personas!" Mousse aterrado se dio cuenta de que no sabia todo acerca de esa letal técnica. Deposito a Mio en el suelo y le dijo.

-Vete al patio central yo la distraeré.

-¡Es usted tan valiente Mousse sempai! –Mio lo vio emocionada mientras se alejaba del lugar.

El chico analizo las posibilidades de escape y optó por una huida aérea. Salto a la piscina y se convirtió en pato, no bien había empezado agitar las alas para alzar el vuelo cuando una curvilínea y furiosa maestra apareció sobre la barda.

-¡Suelta esos dulces tu pato ladrón! –Rugió Ninomiya. Mousse alzo el vuelo y ella lo centro en su ataque y gritó- ¡Happo no coin return!

La bola de energía se abalanzó sobre el plumífero volador con la eficacia de un misil buscador, exploto en el aire y después solo comenzó una breve lluvia de plumas.

-Ups –Miss Hinnako vio decepcionada la lluvia de plumas-Creo que me pase... ¡Wow! Con estas plumas me puedo hacer una almohadita...

Ukio dejo su caja de lunch y olfateó el aire ¿Alguien estaba asando carne? Bueno se diría que estaban haciendo pato asado o algo así... Vio que salia una pequeña estela de humo de entre unos arbustos y se asomó a ver. Un pato medio quemado y sin una pluma en el cuerpo yacía sujetando firmemente una cajita de regalo en el pico.

-¿Mousse? –Ella lo pico con la punta de su espátula y el lanzo un lastimero "cuac"-¿Qué te pasó? –Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía responderle así que lo tomó con cuidado y lo llevo al almacén donde guardaban el equipo de deportes. Ahí Ranma siempre dejaba una tetera de agua caliente y algo de ropa por si las dudas.

* * *

Casi era la hora de regresar a clases. Ukio estaba recargada en la puerta del almacén y escuchó que esta se abría. Mousse apareció vestido con un pants de la escuela, lucia algo atontado aun pero no se le notaba ninguna otra herida.

-¿Entonces la próxima vez te convertirás en un pato desplumado? –Ukio trató de no reírse.

-No... Siempre me salen plumas nuevas en cada transformación... No es la primera vez que acabo con mi "Patosidad" al aire.

Ukio se cubrió la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

-¿Qué rayos te paso?

-Miss Hinakko creyó que traía una caja de dulces y trató de quitármela... –Mousse se dio cuenta de algo- Oye me estas hablando ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-No –Ella habló en voz baja, algo apenada- Lo pensé bien... Me porte un poco estúpida... Lo lamento.

-Bueno... –El se rascó la cabeza- Si e esas vamos yo también me tengo que disculpar. No debí de hablarte como lo hice.

-Entonces creo que estamos a mano dulzura.

-Si creo que si.

Un nuevo y largo silencio entre ellos. Mousse estiro la mano y le ofreció la pequeña cajita que tanto había protegido.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ukio chan

Ella lo miró sorprendida y tomo la cajita sin apartarle la vista. Las mejillas se le encendieron.

-No... No te hubieras molestado

-Es solo un detalle pequeño –El estaba algo nervioso por la mirada de ella- En realidad no estaba seguro que darte.

Ukio abrió la cajita y saco un largo y delicado listón de seda de color azul rey

-Es una cinta para el pelo... La verdad es poca cosa pero...

-Es hermosa. –Ukio miraba embelesada la cinta- Me fascinan estas cosa... Muchas gracias Mousse.

El chico de los lentes se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que los silencios surgían entre ellos. Y eran silencios mezclados con una extraña sensación de nervios y expectación. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos.

Ukio jugaba con el listón entre sus dedos. Ella también lo sentía.

El ruido de la campana los hizo saltara a los dos sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Se pusieron rojos y comenzaron a reírse nerviosos ante su reacción. El tragó saliva y le ofreció el brazo a ella.

-¿nos vamos a clases Ukio chan?

-Claro –Contestó ella tomándolo del brazo, se estremeció. Aquel gesto de gentileza le había tocado una fibra

-¿Y cuantos años cumplimos? –Pregunto el

-Diecisiete –Dijo ella

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una toma de agua gemía como conteniendo el llanto y después se alejaba de ahí murmurando algo acerca de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_No tengo excusa.. La verdad es que tenia trabajo atrasado y me dio un verdadero ataque de flojera pero ya me repuse y preparo el capitulo 9 en esta momento y como lo imaginan Tsubasa aparecerá... Jejejejeje_

_Y un saludo para la bella Warrior Queen y para el sentido de Kei (Alias: Pablito-kun, Arval, Gato Francés y lo que me falte) Pa' que no diga que no nos acordamos de el._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**

El Gran Kaiosama.


	9. Esa cosa que no puedo explicar

**CAPITULO 9: "Esa cosa que no puedo explicar"**

Mousse entró corriendo al Nekohatten mientras notaba que las manecillas del reloj daban con la hora exacta. Se había salvado de una reprimenda por segundos. Cologne le miró desde la cocina con gesto adusto pero no le dijo nada. Ya con su ropa habitual y la libreta de ordenes entró al restaurante.

-¡Nihao Mousse!

-¡GYAAAAAH!

El chico dio un salto espectacular al escuchar la voz de Shampoo detrás de el, realmente no lo esperaba y mas al sentir un tono amable en ella.

-¿Mousse sentirse bien? –Shampoo pestañeo al ver al muchacho colgado del techo.

-¿Yo? –Bajo del techo bastante sorprendido- Si claro yo estoy bien... ¿Y tu como estas?

Ahí el esperaba que la chica le recriminara algo y había bastante de donde escoger: Que la dejara en mitad de la película (¿De que se trató de todos modos?) Que la evitara todo el día o el peor. Que la besara sin su consentimiento. Bueno ya estaba listo. El ataque de la maestra Hinnako lo preparaba a uno para lo que fuera.

-Yo contenta y lista para trabajar. Si necesitar ayuda con tarea yo dispuesta a dar mano.

Bueno.. Para casi todo. Mousse se dejo caer de sentón en el suelo mientras una muy inusual Shampoo se alejaba canturreando a atender mesas.

"¿Quién es esa chica?".

* * *

La propietaria del Ucchan's estaba particularmente animada esa tarde, atendía con rapidez y prontitud poco usual. Canturreaba para si y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita nerviosa.

-Konishiwa –Un chico llego a sentarse en la barra cerca de las parrillas.

-¡Irasshaimase! –Ukio sonrió como si se tratara de el primer cliente que apareciera en años- ¿Qué te vamos a servir corazón?

-Quiero un especial de pato por favor.

-¡Agk!

-¿Pasa algo malo? –El cliente se extrañó al ver que la chica se atragantaba.

-Lo... Lo que pasa es que ya no tengo pato... Estooo... Cosas de... Salubridad tu sabes, la carne no sabe bien si se guarda mucho tiempo y eso... –Ella deseaba que no se notara lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

-Entonces que sea uno de champiñones... –El chico arqueó una ceja

Ukio se aprestó a servir la orden pero algo de su animo inicial se desvaneció. Ella había regalado lo que tenia de carne de pato a un local vecino, de repente sintió que eso podía molestarle a Mousse. Sobre su cabeza estaba el listón que el le había regalado y dentro de su cabeza estaba bien retratado su rostro cuando se lo daba.

"Feliz cumpleaños Ukio chan" No lo notó antes. ¿En que momento habían pasado del Ukio san al Ukio chan? Pero se oía tan bien cuando el lo decía. De nuevo esa agradable sensación en su pecho y... Un momento. ¿Porqué se sentía así?

¡CRAK!

La espátula con la que volteaba el okonomiyaki se quebró al presionarla demasiado contra la parrilla y salió despedida al techo donde quedo clavada con precisión.

-¡Jajajaja! El oxido –Ukio se puso roja hasta la punta del pelo mientras la clientela miraba sorprendida la espátula clavada en el techo. Algunos comensales murmuraron por lo bajo pero nadie por fortuna abandono el local- Permítame sacar una espátula nueva.

Se agacho y busco entre sus utensilios bajo la barda y descubrió las espátulas que le regalara Ranma las sacó y sonrió con ternura.

"Mi Ranchan siempre esta ahí para ayudarme" pensó Ukio. "Mi Ranchan y su Akane... Ella le sugirió lo de las espátulas" La sonrisa desapareció y con un gesto mas severo continuo preparando el platillo.

-Pero mi señor seguro que podemos pedir algo mas propio para cenar.

-Tonterias Sazuke, además es mi deber como figura prominente promover el comercio de nuestra localidad.

Ukio levanto la vista para encontrarse a Tatewaki Kuno entrar majestuoso a su local acompañado de su siempre servil mayordomo ninja Sazuke. Se sorprendió. Por lo general Kuno no era partidario de comer en locales pequeños, sirvió la orden que estaba preparando y después se acerco a la mesa que en ese instante Sazuke estaba limpiando. El servil gesto del ninja le molestó.

-Mis mesas siempre están limpias tu enano -En verdad no estaba de buenas.

-Jamás dudare de eso –Kuno hizo una seña imperativa y Sazuke se alejo algo renuente- Me disculpo si esa acción fue ofensiva para usted o sus comensales, algunas actitudes como bien se sabe son difíciles de acabar.

-Si claro... –La disculpa pese a lo exagerado era sincera, Ukio sintió disminuir un poco su molestia- ¿Qué es lo que le vamos a servir?

-Creo que siendo mi primera vez en un dispendio de comida de esta naturaleza tomare lo que me puedas recomendar- Kuno sonrió. Por un fugaz instante pareció un chico normal pero su natural arrogancia lo volvió a cubrir como un manto.

La chica se retiro a preparar la orden. Tatewaki san en verdad había cambiado. Claro seguía hablando con pedantería y todavía le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Ranchan pero ciertamente se le notaba mas capaz de escuchar y la gente comentaba una inquietante claridad de mente en el antes mas obtuso habitante de Nerima.

Justo dejaba la orden en la mesa cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrió a contestar y al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea se puso muy nerviosa.

-Hola Ukio chan.

-¡Mousse! Hola... ¿cómo estas...

Pausa. Ella comenzó a jugar con el cordón.

-Yo... estaba pensando en ti...- Una tos nerviosa al otro lado de la línea- Es decir en que hoy es tu cumpleaños y estooo...

Ukyo hipeó nerviosa y sintió una especie de retortijón en el estomago ¿Por qué había dicho pensando en ti?

-¿y...? –Si su corazón seguía latiendo así se le iba a salir por la boca.

-Bueno... Yo pensaba... Si no estas muy ocupada... Ir al "Tomcat Café" Ya sabes... mas tarde...

Otra pausa Ukio se puso rojo señal de alto y se rió nerviosa mientras rezaba porque la gente en el local no le fuera a pedir Okonomiyakis.

-Ay Mousse parece que me estas pidiendo una cita... O algo por el estilo

Pausa larga.

-Po-podría ser es decir si no te molestan las citas... O algo por el estilo.

Y claro que para no perder la costumbre insertamos otra pausa aquí.

-Bueno... Yo... Claro que no es decir ¿Mas tarde?

-A las ocho cerramos el Nekohatten. Podríamos vernos a las nueve allá.

Y porque el publico lo pidió ponemos aquí otra linda pausa (En realidad nadie lo pidió pero ellos no sabían como continuar con la platica)

-Si claro... A las nueve...

Pausa larga, Ukio sintió que la temperatura había subido varios grados en el local

-A las nueve entonces... Adiós

-¡Ah! Mousse...

-¿Si?

-Gracias por invitarme

-No gracias a ti... Por aceptar.

De nuevo ambos chicos rieron. Ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y logro colgar el teléfono.

Ahora la chica comenzó a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de la llamada y la cita. Se trono los dedos de la mano y comenzó a caminar nerviosa, le dolía el pecho de lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Era una sensación totalmente diferente a lo sentido antes y definitivamente necesitaba contárselo a alguien, necesitaba una opinión. Pero no conocía a nadie... Por lo menos no a nadie con quien hablar antes de las nueve. Entonces vio la mesa donde Kuno parecía degustar con deleite su platillo. Apretó los dientes y fue por una jarra de té helado.

-Jamás has estado tan desesperada Ukio Kounji –La chica comenzó a caminar con una determinación que no sentía- Pedirle consejo a Kuno Tatewaki ¿En dónde he terminando?

Ukio estaba sentada al lado de Tatewaki. La mayoría de los clientes ya se habían marchado Kuno permanecía impertérrito y terminaba el segundo okonomiyaki por cortesía de la casa. Se limpio educadamente y después puso los palillos sobre el plato.

-¿Mas té Kuno san? –Ukio levanto la jarra mientras sonreía nerviosa pero el educadamente se negó.-Me parece si es que mis instintos son correctos desea hablar conmigo acerca de un tópico en particular. ¿Me equivoco Kounji san?

-Es... Bueno si en realidad si... Pero en realidad no se como abordarlo...

-Me parece que la forma correcta es siendo directa. No tengo fama de ser muy bueno con las alegorías.

-Yo... Yo... –Ukio trataba de no sonar demasiado nerviosa- No se si sepa que hay un chico...

-Mou Tsu mejor conocido como Mousse miembro de la tribu amazona china de 17 años que actualmente cursa el segundo año en el instituto Furinkan

Ukio puso los ojos grandes como platos soperos.

-Ventajas de ser el novio de la persona mejor informada en Nerima... ¿Y cual es la naturaleza de su tópico señorita Kounji?

-Bueno –Ukio sacudió la cabeza para alejar la sorpresa que le produjo la actitud de Kuno- El y yo hemos estado pues platicando mucho y eso... La verdad me agrada es una sorpresa saber lo amable y atento que es... Lo lindo que puede ser –Comenzó a sonreír- No estoy muy acostumbrada a que me tengan atenciones así. Hace rato me invito a salir y yo... –Nervios de nuevo, el estomago se puso duro como piedra- Yo acepte pero ahora no se si sea correcto, siento que estoy traicionando a Ranchan... Digo a Ranma. Pero... Ese es el problema de verdad no se que hacer o que sentir.

Tatewaki permaneció impávido escuchando todo eso y después pareció pensar y analizar lo comentado.

-En verdad –Dijo el entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa- Lo que noto es que usted finalmente esta liberándose del hechizo de ese malvado de Saotome –Ukio iba a lanzar una protesta pero el la callo con un gesto amable- Ya se lo que se dice: Que el malvado Ranma es solo una victima de las circunstancias y que yo tengo la idea equivocada pero me niego a aceptar que palurdo tal sea capaz de captar la atención de tanta bella dama sin la ayuda de algún oscuro y siniestro artilugio. Pero no es el tema a tocar... Suponiendo que yo me equivoque entonces digamos que usted siente que traiciona a este... Caballero ¿Por el famoso compromiso arreglado hace años o por algún sentimiento mas profundo?

-Un... Un Poco de ambos... Creo –Ukio se maldijo a si misma por la respuesta tan débil.

-Creo que tal promesa es algo poco viable –Kuno se sirvió el mismo mas té helado- Usted fue arrastrada a un vorágine de venganza y odio antes de entender de todo lo que significa tener prometido y que era salir y divertirse... Su promesa no le ha permitido vivir señorita Kounji.

Era como oír al profesor de matemáticas dar una explicación de un teorema y sin embargo las palabras caían como baldazos de agua fría.

-Creo que tiene que separar sus sentimientos (Cualquiera que estos sean) de sus obligaciones familiares. Y me parece que este encuentro programado con el señor Tsu es una excelente oportunidad de ver que hay mas allá de su "Ranchan"

Tatewaki se limpió la boca y después se levantó.

-Mi consejo en este caso es: Viva el momento Ukio Kounji. Vívalo y disfrútelo que nuestros años jóvenes pronto pasaran y después tendremos que vivir con la pesada cadena de: "Y si yo hubiera..." Yo casi cometo ese error.

Kuno hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Ukio permaneció mas tiempo viendo el mantel de la mesa sopesando las palabras de aquel muchacho. Después miró el reloj que colgaba en la entrada y se levantó. Había mucho que hacer antes de cerrar.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y ella casi brinca, una extraña sensación de alegría la invadió y corrió a contestar.

-¡Uchan's! –Hubo una pausa y después colgaron-Que raro...

Desestimó el asunto y se dispuso a arreglar su local.

* * *

El Nekohatten estaba vacío. La tarde se había presentado excelente y llena de clientes pero en las ultimas horas antes de cerrar hubo una pausa muy merecida para todo mundo.

En el interior de la cocina el nuevo cocinero y Cologne terminaban de organizar cazuelas y condimentos. Afuera la nueva mesera, Shampoo y Mousse sacudían manteles y acomodaban mesas, fue rápido y pronto el lugar quedo listo. El chico cegatón desapareció un momento en la trastienda. Shampoo lo notó pero cuando ella fue a buscarlo el regreso. Se veía nervioso, sonrojado y extrañamente mas alegre.

-(¿Estas bien Mou tsu?) –Shampoo lo vio y se sintió algo inquieta.

-(Mejor que nunca) –Contesto el guiñándole un ojo y después fue a terminar sus labores.

Pero Shampoo sentía que algo no andaba bien. Lo observó un rato notando que se le veía muy animado, casi como si estuviera... Tragó saliva. Apretó los labios y se dirigió a la trastienda. Sin dudarlo tomo el teléfono y vio que aun estaba tibio, Mousse lo había usado. Con un instante de vacilación marco la tecla de "remarcar" y espero, el teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que una voz alegre le dijera:

"¡Ucchan's!"

Shampoo colgó sintiéndose inusualmente furiosa.

La mesera nueva veía a Mousse tararear con alegría y apurarse con las mesas, sonrió ella también contagiada por la energía de el pero no por mucho tiempo. Aun sin tener idea de las artes marciales pudo sentir el oscura y pesada aura que envolvía a Shampoo

-¿Y tu de que estar sonriendo? –Preguntó la amazona con amargura.

-N... No de nada.

Mousse terminó con sus labores ajeno a lo que le pasaba a Shampoo y corrió a la cocina. Se escucho una leve discusión en chino y después el chico salió corriendo del Nekohatten.

-¡Muchas gracias Cologne sama! –Gritó Mousse antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡Pero que no se te haga costumbre muchacho! –Respondió la matriarca asomándose por la ventana de servicio- ¡Y si no regresas antes de la medianoche ya hablaremos!

Cologne iba a regresar a sus labores cuando vio a su bisnieta salir de la trastienda vestida con pantalones de seda y una camisa mas holgada, llevaba también sus bomboris y una mirada de férrea determinación.

-¿De cacería querida? –Preguntó la Abuela suspicaz.

-¡Ahiya! Shampoo de cacería –La chica salió sin dar mas explicaciones.

Por un instante Cologne estuvo a punto de detener a la chica y exigirle una explicación pero no lo hizo. Con lo que sabia en ese instante acerca de las cosas que estaban pasando en la cabeza de sus dos muchachos el detenerla solo provocaría mas confusión, tenía que dejar que las cosas pasaran de forma natural. Solo experimentando en cabeza propia se podía entender la vida. Así lo aprendían las amazonas en Joketsu así lo aprenderían esos dos chicos aquí.

-Aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada –Cologne meneó la cabeza y regreso a sus labores.

* * *

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_**_Y como dice el refrán las cosas empeoran antes de mejorar... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

**Desde mi pequeño Planeta en algún lugar del anime:**

El Gran Kaiosama.


	10. Ya no podemos ser amigos

**CAPITULO 10: "Ya no podemos ser amigos"**

Mousse revisó una vez mas su reloj de pulsera: nueve con tres minutos, lo que significaba que el tiempo había avanzado tres minutos mas en relación a la ultima vez que había visto la hora (Hacía tres minutos)

-No va a venir –Murmuró mientras caminaba en círculos frente al la entrada del "Tomcat Café"- La presione mucho, se enojo conmigo y mañana me dará con la espátula por andar proponiéndole cosas raras –Se llevo las manos a la cabeza- ¡Aaaarrghh! De veraz que soy un idiota.

-¿A quien le estas gritando Mousse?

-¡Ukio que bueno que viniste! Estoo estas mas delgada... Y el verde te sienta muy bien.

-Eso es porque le estas hablando a la farola tarado estoy detrás de ti.

Momento de vergüenza, el chico se puso los lentes en la cara (Donde el idiota se supone que debe de traerlos todo el tiempo) y volteo para sonreírle de una manera mas bien boba a Ukio.

La chica se había puesto una falda azul claro, una blusa blanca y un suéter sobre los hombros, no llevo su espátula, se había sujetado el pelo con el listón que el le regalara, un maquillaje discreto y algo de perfume. Se sentía incomoda, jamás se había arreglado tan femenina y sin embargo ella sentía que debía de hacerlo para aquella ocasión. Mousse tenia la quijada en el piso y no hablaba . Ella se empezó a incomodar mas todavía.

-E... Estas hermosa –Mousse encontró su voz- Siempre pensé que eras bonita... Pero en este momento... ¡Vaya!

Ukio mas roja no podía estar. Mousse se acerco a ella y con un gesto teatral saco de quien sabe donde un discreto ramo de rosas.

-Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo Ukio chan.

En la acera de enfrente y escondida entre un poste de luz y un buzón de correos estaba Shampoo observando la escena, temblaba y no entendía porque, apretaba uno de sus bomboris tanto que sintió que el mango se incrustaba en su mano. Finalmente vio que Mousse ofrecía gentil el brazo a ella y los dos entraban al café. Se levantó y sin pensarlo dio un golpe tan fuerte al buzón que este se compacto como una lata de gaseosa.

-(Imbecil) –Murmuro sin apartar la vista del local- (Idiota, retrasado mental, estúpido... No tengo porque soportar esto) –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a el Nekohatten pero se detuvo, miro de nuevo el "Tomcat" y se dirigió a el.

Mientras el compactado Buzón lanzo un largo gemido de dolor y comenzó a arrastrarse mientras murmuraba algo de ponerle refuerzos a su disfraz.

El "Tomcat" Café era un local mediano, pensado en un estilo personal estaba siempre a media luz y las mesas tenían velas aromáticas en sus centros. Era un lugar de aspecto acogedor, perfecto para una cita romántica o simple y sencillamente para pasar un rato en paz.

-¡Mousse san Ukio san! –Un sonriente mesero se aproximo a los dos sorprendidos chicos- ¡Mis dos clientes favoritos! –Les lanzo una mirada picara- Con que juntos... Entonces no les daré sus mesas, vengan tengo una para dos en un sitio perrrfecto.

Lo acompañaron hasta una mesa donde gentilmente ayudo a sentarse a Ukio y después encendió una vela de color rosa que despidió un muy discreto aroma a rosas.

-No, no me digan –El mesero interrumpió antes de que ellos hablaran- Un moka espumoso con jarabe de vainilla y un latte con leche condensada y tres de azúcar –Los dos chicos asintieron- Y su encargo ¿Verdad señor Mousse? –El mesero le guiño un ojo y se alejo rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Vienes seguido aquí? –Ukio estaba bastante sorprendida.

-Casi diario –Contestó Mousse- Por lo general me siento ahí –Señaló una mesa en una esquina del lugar.

-Yo también –Ukio ladeó la cabeza pensativa- Me siento allá-Señalo una mesa en el extremo opuesto.

El chico pensó entonces lo curioso que era el destino. "Suelten dos barcos a la deriva en el vasto océano y terminaran encontrándose" Había leído esa frase en algún lugar pero no podía recordar en donde. Miró a su compañera de mesa y sonrió. En verdad se veía bonita.

-¿Pasa algo Mousse? –Ella desvió la mirada y se acomodo un mechón de cabello.

-No nada en realidad –Rayos ahora el se empezaba a sentir incomodo.

-Los cafés están tardando –Ukio pensaba en alguna idea para continuar la platica, esos silencios tan largos entre ellos no le gustaban.

De repente empezó a escuchar que un grupo de personas cantaban "Happy birthday" con el peor acento posible y a mas de desafinados, divertida miró de donde venían tales alaridos y vio a varios meseros que se acercaban a ellos con un pastel pequeño y con una vela de colores encendida. Lo pusieron en la mesa y la chica soplo la vela, los meseros y Mousse aplaudieron y después se retiraron discretamente dejando solos a los muchachos.

-Fue un detalle muy lindo. –Ukio sonrió emocionada

Mousse no contesto, quería pero no podía se sentía magnetizado con la sonrisa de ella.

-¿y...? –Mousse hizo un esfuerzo para hablar- ¿Qué te pareció la película que pasaron el otro día del maestro Lee?

-Esteeeee... La verdad No me acuerdo... ¿Cuál era el titulo?

Mousse frunció el ceño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco me acuerdo.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, ella lo tomó de la mano en un intento de controlarse y el entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella; sin notar que eran espiados por alguien sentado en un extremo del local.

Después de un momento comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas y de nada. Del clima tan extraño de Nerima, de los compañeros, de la ultima locura de Ranma (Aquí podemos ver al chico de la trenza sufrir un ataque de estornudos en su casa) Y finalmente ya con medio pastel terminado y una segunda taza de café Mousse hablaba un poco sobre el mientras Ukio no le apartaba la vista.

-Mi abuelo Zin Tsu no estaba del todo contento con que mi padre se casara con una Wai lo (extranjera) pero al nacer yo cambio un poco, algo mas tolerante... Claro que después notaron que yo estaba mas ciego que un topo.

-¿Fue genético? –Preguntó Ukio mientras sorbía despacio su taza.

-Un accidente –De pronto Mousse se puso muy serio- Algo paso cuando nací... Se complicó el parto y eso causo mi mala visión... Mi mamá enfermo después de eso y murió

-¡Mousse! –A Ukio se le atragantó el café- Corazón discúlpame no quería que...

-No, no te preocupes –Mousse se esforzó en verse tranquilo- Es historia vieja, además lo único se de ella fue lo que me contaba mi abuelo.

-Pero... ¿Y tu papá?

-El no pudo soportar la perdida. Un día simple y sencillamente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Jamás volvimos a saber de el. Mi abuelo no podía cuidarme solo así que me llevo a la aldea amazona. La matriarca aceptó quedarse conmigo y ahí comencé mi nueva vida y conocí a Shampoo.

Se hizo un silencio mientras ellos bebían de nuevo. Mousse sintió extraño hablar a la ligera de shampoo después de ser su obsesión amorosa por casi toda su vida. "Obsesión" Mousse se repitió mentalmente "Esa es la palabra, la perseguí como loco a sabiendas de que nunca me miraría como novio... En verdad estoy ciego"

-Mi papá –La voz de Ukio lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Realmente estaba muy enfadado cuando Genma Saotome desapareció con el carrito que supuestamente era mi dote. El fue quién empezó a entrenarme en el arte de la pelea de comida de estilo libre... Después me contagió su ardor. Yo me obsesione por ser la mejor y poder romperle la crisma a Ranchan –Rio un poco y después suspiro- Las otras niñas del pueblo se reían de mi y me llamaban "machota" por que solo me entrenaba... Entonces fue que empecé a vestirme como hombre; tenía como diez años cuando un retrasado mental que no podía tener novia me empezó a acosar como loco. Mi Kuno Tatewaki personal –Ukio rió al decir la ultima frase.

-¿El tal Tsubasa? –Preguntó Mousse.

-Sip –Continuo Ukio- Jamás he podido entender su terquedad. Hasta me provoca escalofríos. Además en esos días solo me obsesionaba mi venganza...

-¿Y ahora sigues obsesionada? –Preguntó el chico

-No en realidad ahora ya no... Es raro. Pero ya no tengo odio ni nada... Me siento un poco vacía.

-Creo que puedo entenderte –Mousse hizo una seña pidiendo la cuenta- De alguna forma nos parecemos mucho. Los dos hemos seguido a las personas mas tercas y raras del mundo... Y la verdad con muy pocas posibilidades.

-Tercas y raras –Ukio sonrió con tristeza- Que manera mas suave de describirlos.

Mousse pagó la cuenta y un eficiente mesero guardo el reto del pastel en una cajita. Los chicos salieron caminando tomados de la mano, era un gesto inconsciente, ninguno de los dos lo notó pero el mesero que los había atendido sonrió bastante divertido.

-Un amor en flor –Dijo suspirando- Es tan agradable ver algo así.

Un ruido brusco le llamó la atención. La chica de las ropas chinas que se había sentado en una mesa del rincón se levantó de golpe; tenia la vista fija en la salida y los ojos llorosos, un aura amenazante la envolvía , el se acercó con cautela, sabia lo que un arte marcialista furioso podía hacer, pero la verdad no entendía que tenia tan molesta a la muchacha.

-¿De... Desea algo mas la señorita?

Shampoo no contestó, se limito a arrojar unas monedas a la mesa y salir de ahí. No quería hablar porque sentía que si lo hacia iba a romper en llanto. Y no había ninguna razón para hacerlo, no tenia ninguna razón para llorar.

Mientras Mousse y Ukio caminaban sin ninguna prisa por las lindes del parque ahora sumidos en sus propias reflexiones. El chico aspiraba el aroma del perfume de ella y se preguntaba cuantas veces había soñado con tener un momento así con Shampoo, negó con la cabeza, quizá ya era el momento de dejar esos sentimientos atrás; las señales eran buenas, miró de nuevo a su acompañante y se sonrojó, ella no le había soltado la mano y caminaba cerca de el, sin pensarlo mucho le soltó la mano y la abrazó por los hombros, la chica se estremeció pero no dijo nada y siguieron caminando.

Ukio caminaba con la vista fija en el piso pensando en todas las cosas que le habían pasado en esa semana y la manera en que Mousse se estaba metiendo en su vida. Al sentir que el la abrazaba dio un saltó involuntario pero no le desagrado, se sentía protegida, en paz.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo –Dijo ocultando su cara un poco con el cabello.

El chico se detuvo, ella lo miro extrañada y al mismo tiempo ansiosa, el parecía muy nervioso, se rasco la cabeza y miro a un lado, metió las manos en su túnica y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato, ella se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa a cada instante ya que presentía lo que el chico le quería decir.

-Ukio chan yo... –El trató de hablar pero entonces ella le puso una mano en el pecho y calló, podía ver algo de miedo en los ojos de la chica.

-Mousse por favor –Dijo Ukio muy nerviosa- Lo que me vayas a decir piénsalo... Yo... Yo no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad...

-Yo tampoco quiero –El muchacho la tomó de la mano y la acerco mas a el- Pero... Creo que ya no podemos ser simplemente amigos...

Mousse pasó una mano por la cintura de ella y la acercó aun mas, si iba a haber un golpe que fuera por algo que valiera la pena, bajo su rostro buscando el de ella, la chica lucía aterrada pero no se movía, poco antes de cerrar los ojos notó que ella también los cerraba entregándose a lo inevitable.

"¡Ay Kamisama, me va a besar, me va a besar, me va a besar...!" Ella quería correr, golpearlo, hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, entonces al verlo tan cerca cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración; sintió los labios de el rozar los suyos suavemente, como explorando, después vino el beso en regla, ella inconscientemente entreabrió un poco la boca y dejo que el apretara un poco mas su boca contra ella.

Se separaron. Solo en ese instante se dieron cuenta que aun estaban reteniendo la respiración, suspiraron tratando de tomar aire. El la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo de nuevo, ella se recargo en el pecho de el ocultando su rostro.

-Creo que esto acaba de dar al traste con nuestra amistad... –Murmuro Ukio.

-Creo que si –Respondió Mousse poniendo su cara sobre la cabeza de ella y aspirando el perfume de su pelo.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? –Preguntó la chica acomodándose mejor en los brazos de el.

-Ni la mas remota idea –Mousse estaba maravillado de lo perfecto que ella encajaba en sus brazos- Me supongo que tendremos que ir improvisando...

-Es tarde –Dijo Ukio renuente a abandonar aquella posición- Mañana hay que presentar tarea.

-¿Estas cómoda con todo esto? –Preguntó el un poco temeroso.

Ukio no respondió, se apretó mas a el y duraron así un rato.

-Prométeme... –Dijo ella finalmente- Prométeme que no me vas a lastimar... Por favor

-Lo prometo –Dijo el acariciando el cabello de ella-Nunca haré nada que te haga daño.

Finalmente ella lo soltó y se retiro un poco para verlo a los ojos, la mirada de la chica brillaba con una chispa de alegría que nunca había estado ahí.

-¿Me llevas a casa... Mu chan?

El sonrió como pocas veces.

-Cla... Claro... Ucchan.

Y tomados del brazo se alejaron con paso tranquilo.

Ella lo había visto todo. Todo

Saltó del árbol donde se había escondido sintiendo que temblaba, le dolía el pecho y la ira le golpeaba en fuertes oleadas, sintió algo en su cara y con un movimiento brusco se limpió, no iba a llorar, no les iba a dar ese gusto a ninguno de los dos. Una repentina punzada en la cabeza la hizo bajar el rostro al piso. Simple y sencillamente no iba a dejar que las lagrimas salieran, entonces lanzó con fuerza uno de sus bomboris a un buzón cercano, este cayó con el impacto, ella fue por su arma y pateó el inerte objeto. De nuevo sintió esa punzada en la cabeza, tomó el buzon y descargo su ira contra el.

Pateo.

Doblo.

Estrujo.

Golpeo.

Y finalmente con un gritó ahogado arrojo el pedazo de metal retorcido a unos arbustos.

-(no se van a burlar de mi) –Dijo mientras se alejaba con paso vacilante- (Yo no dejare que se rían de mi, me encargare de ellos, ya verán, me van a conocer... Estúpido Mousse. Yo... Yo te enseñare... Ya verás)

Ella se perdió de vista y el parque regresó a su silencio habitual. Hasta que algo comenzó a sollozar y de unos arbustos salió una maltrecha y muy golpeada chica arrastrando los restos de un buzón.

Tsubasa Kurenai estaba mas dolido por lo que había visto que por los golpes recibidos, aquello era el golpe mas bajo que su dignidad podía soportar. No iba a permitir que un asqueroso extranjero le robara al amor de su vida, de ninguna manera. Por primera vez la idea de matar a alguien se hizo algo sólido en la mente del chico. Un plan comenzó a formarse nacido del odio y de los celos.

Y lo aterrador era que en verdad parecía que podía resultar.

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_Tuve que tomarme algo de tiempo para este capitulo por muchas razones. Las cuales no les diré para no arruinar la sorpresa del siguiente capitulo._

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime._

**El Gran Kaiosama**


	11. Trampas

**Capitulo 11: "Trampas"**

Mousse abrió los ojos y de un medido salto salió de su cama, se sentía exultante, era un amanecer muy diferente a cualquiera que recordara. Tarareando una melodía que no recordaba donde la había oído fue al baño, se lavo con agua caliente y después se cepillo su cabello y lo sujetó en la cola de caballo que solía usar para ir al colegio, después ya con el uniforme puesto y la mochila al hombro, bajo a la cocina del Nekohatten, abrió el refrigerador y sacó algo de jugo de naranja, era temprano y parecía que nadie se había levantado todavía, se sirvió en un vaso cuando escucho unos pasos suaves que se acercaban, se puso los lentes en su lugar y contuvo la respiración al ver quien era.

Shampoo vestida con una camisa de dormir no muy grande y nada mas, traía la cara recién lavada y el pelo suelto, estaba descalza; Mousse tragó saliva al notar que se podía apreciar en plenitud sus largas y torneadas piernas, hasta un poco mas halla de los muslos, incluso el nacimiento de unas blancas pantaletas.

-(Buenos días Mousse) –Dijo ella en un tono suave y pausado- (Te levantaste muy temprano hoy)

La chica camino despacio alrededor de el, se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa cruzando provocativamente las piernas, Mousse comenzó a sudar.

-(Que... Quería llegar temprano a la escuela) –El chico apuro su vaso de jugo y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando escucho un suspiro. Un suspiro cargado de sensualidad que le erizó la piel.

-(Yo no se porque vas a la escuela) –Las manos de Shampoo en la cintura de el- (Hay tantas cosas tan entretenidas que se pueden hacer aquí) –Las manos de ella recorriendo despacio su vientre- (Después de todo te gusta estar conmigo ¿Verdad Mousse?)

-(Pero... Pero... A ti te molesta que ande cerca de ti) –Mousse sentía que las piernas no le respondían y las manos de ella estaban haciendo que otras partes de su anatomía si respondieran...

-(Pero en este momento no estoy molesta) –Dijo ella casi susurrándole al oído- (Te has puesto muy fuerte en estos últimos meses Mu Tsu)

Se apretó mas a el, sus pechos recargados en totalidad a la espalda del muchacho, en ese instante podía hacer de el lo que quisiera; Ranma era capaz de evadir esa técnica... Pero Mousse estaba muy lejos de ser Ranma, Lo hizo voltearse y sonrió al notar que los lentes del chico estaban totalmente empañados.

-¿Pasa algo que deba de saber?

Shampoo saltó al oír la cascada voz tras Mousse. En la puerta de la cocina estaba la anciana matriarca balanceándose en su bastón, la mirada de la vieja mujer era de molestia, Mousse tardó un momento en reaccionar, se puso rojo, tomo su mochila y salió casi volando del lugar. Shampoo permaneció en su lugar algo temerosa al sentir una incipiente aura de batalla encenderse alrededor de su bisabuela.

-Exactamente –La anciana salto a la mesa y clavó la vista en la chica- ¿Qué estabas haciéndole a Mousse?

La chica no contestó, se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Estabas tratando de seducirlo?

Shampoo comenzó a retorcerse el pelo nerviosa. Cologne enfadada dio un bastonazo en la mesa haciendo que la chica diera un salto hacia la salida.

-¡Estoy esperando una respuesta Bisnieta!

-Yo... Yo... Yo

La anciana entrecerró los ojos y después comenzó a reírse de esa manera tan peculiar de ella.

-¡Ahiya! Estas celosa pequeño collar de Jade. (N/A: Xiang Po significa collar de Jade literalmente)

La chica se quedo de piedra viendo a la anciana sobre la mesa.

-No me mires así niña, que esta anciana ha vivido mucho como para no saber que mueve a los corazones de la gente... Así que finalmente el señor "Media jornada" encontró alguien con quien descargar sus impulsos amorosos.

Shampoo tragó saliva y bajo la vista al suelo sintiéndose de repente muy triste.

-(El salió con la chica Kounji ayer) –Dijo apenas en un susurro.

-(¿Y te puedo preguntar que es lo que te molesta?) –Cologne se cruzó de brazos- (Tu querías que el dejara de ser un obstáculo entre tu y el yerno... Ahora incluso se ha llevado a tu peor contrincante... Deberías de estar feliz)

-(El vino desde la aldea por mi) –Dijo Shampoo sintiendo que la ira de la noche anterior regresaba- (El dijo que solo me amaba a mi ¡A MI! Y ahora esta saliendo con esa mugrosa... Se supone que el me ama... ¿Qué esperanzas tengo de conquistar a mi airen si no puedo retener a un idiota como Mou Tsu a mi lado?)

-(Mou Tsu ha decidido empezar de nuevo. Sin ti) –La voz de Cologne era seria- (Tu lo orillaste a eso...¿Qué sientes por el?)

-(No se...)

-(¿Lo amas?)

-(No se...)

-(¿Lo odias?)

-(No se...)

-(¿Entonces que...)

-(¡NO SE, NO SE, NO SE MALDITA SEA NO SE!) –Shampoo se llevo las manos al rostro y trató de contener un gemido, al descubrir su cara tenia los ojos llorosos- (Es tarde bisabuela hay que abrir el restaurante...)

Shampoo se dio la vuelta, la anciana meneo la cabeza y suspiro sintiendo pena por su bisnieta.

-(En algo tienes razón hija... ) –Murmuro Cologne- (Ya es muy tarde)

Mousse se detuvo al notar que ya había corrido bastante. Le temblaban las manos... Jamás pensó que Shampoo pudiera provocarle así; si la matriarca no hubiese aparecido en ese momento quien sabe que habría pasado. Pensó en Ukyo y se sintió mal... Ella no se merecía eso, entonces recordó todas las veces que Ranma rechazaba a la pequeña amazona. Quizá en ese momento podía entenderlo y le dieron escalofríos. En verdad era desagradable ser usado así.

Alguien le dio un golpe suave en la espalda. El chico volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con una muy colorada Ukio que lo veía sin pestañear.

-Anoche... –Dijo Ukyo con voz ronca de los nervios- Lo qué pasó... ¿Fue un sueño?

Mousse sonrió. De repente se preguntó como había pasado tanto de su vida sin una mirada como la de ella. La tomó de la cara y la atrajo hacia el, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó besar lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

-Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta –La chica lo abrazó

Entonces escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa. Voltearon y vieron a una chica de cabello rizado que los observaba con una expresión de espanto y decepción. Mio Kirume bajó la vista al verse descubierta y después emprendió la carrera. Mousse y Ukyo alcanzaron a notar que iba llorando.

-Rayos –Murmuro Mousse- Lo que faltaba en este día...

Ukyo no comentó nada, seguía abrazada de Mousse y no lo soltó, sentía pena por la chica pero ya estaba cansada de actuar como "La amiga buena y sacrificada"

-Se nos hace tarde –Dijo ella- hay que irnos Mu chan...

El chico sintió la actitud posesiva de ella y recordó lo sucedido en el Nekohatten, se volvió a sentir algo avergonzado y comenzó a caminar con ella abrazada a el. No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando una nueva exclamación de sorpresa los hizo voltear.

Eran Ranma y Akane.

La chica de los cabellos azulados tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y se leía claramente un "¡Lo sabia!" En la mirada. Ranma estaba según parecía al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Mousse no supo si sentirse molesto o halagado. Ukyo sonrió desde su posición en los brazos del chico cegato y alzo los hombros.

-¡Entonces era verdad! –Akane fue la primera en reaccionar- Pues hacen una linda pareja de verdad.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza y dio una sonrisa de lado, parte alivio, parte algo que no sabia bien como expresar. Ukyo lo notó, no se era amigo de una persona tanto tiempo sin llegar a conocer todas sus expresiones. La campana de la escuela los hizo saltar a los cuatro y salieron disparados a la escuela, ya habría tiempo de platicar después.

La hora de la comida en el colegio se convirtió en un suceso bastante interesante. Tres nuevas y relucientes parejas compartían viandas bajo la sombra de un árbol: Kuno y Nabiki sonreían con cierto aire de complicidad mientras observaban a un Mousse y a una Ukyo muy sonrojados y a un Ranma y una Akane que parecían incómodos.

-Ustedes dos –Dijo Nabiki señalando a Ranma y Akane- Deberían de dejar esa actitud de "No pasa nada entre nosotros" Que toda la escuela ya se dio cuenta de sus escapadas entre clases

-Yo los vi entrar a la bodega de enseres el otro día –Comentó Mousse como no quiere la cosa.

Ranma se puso muy rojo y volteó a ver a Akane que trataba de disimular su desasosiego, Ukyo dijo algo en voz baja y se levantó, Ranma se disculpó y fue tras la chica. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Akane trató de levantarse pero Mousse le puso una mano en el hombro y con suavidad la hizo sentarse.

-Ellos tienen un asunto pendiente que aclarar –Dijo el chico- Es mejor dejar que hablen.

-¿No te disgusta? –La voz de Akane temblaba con los inequívocos matices de celos.

-Me disgustaría saber que ella no arregló todos sus asuntos pendientes –Mousse parecía algo molesto pero se controlaba- El amar es confiar ¿Tu confías Akane Tendo?

Nabiki sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo, aquello era un golpe magistral y el haberlo hecho inconscientemente le daba mas puntos todavía. Apretó la mano de Kuno al sentir que el quería hablar. Definitivamente deseaba oír la respuesta de su hermana.

Akane se puso roja, miró a un lado y después a otro, dedico un instante a analizar una mancha en su vestido y finalmente encaró a Mousse con un intento de sonrisa.

-Si tu confías entonces yo no tengo porque interferir Mousse san.

"La reina de la respuesta ambigua" Pensó Nabiki alzando una ceja, últimamente su hermana se estaba refinando en el arte de escurrir el bulto, tenia que hacer algo de presión entonces...

Hubo un grito de guerra y una explosión, estudiantes corriendo, Mousse, Kuno y Akane se levantaron prestos al combate. Ranma y Ukyo peleaban contra Un enfurecido Ryoga que hacia una extraña y repentina alianza con una bastante desquiciada Kodashi.

-¿Qué estabas haciéndole a Ukyo tu maldito pervertido? –Ryoga lanzaba patadas eufórico- ¿Qué no te basta con hacer sufrir a la pobre de Akane?

-¡Campesina maldita deja en paz a mi adorado Ranma sama. Aleja tus sucias garras de el!

Ryoga iba a dar otro golpe cuando una cadena se enredó en su mano y fue jalado hacia un lado, vio sorprendido a Mousse saltando hacia el y derribándolo de una patada. Kuno se interpuso entre su hermana y Ukyo apuntando su Bokken a la cara de Kodashi.

-¡Hermana te ordeno que desistas con tus modos malignos en este instante! –Kuno se movió para proteger a Ukyo- No se que creíste ver pero te puedo asegurar que nada hay de malo entre el hechicero Saotome y la bella cocinera.

-Enfríate Ryoga –Dijo Mousse mientras ayudaba a levantarse a un bastante desconcertado chico perdido- Las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-¿Eh? –El chico perdido vio con asombro creciente como Ukyo llegaba al lado de Mousse y lo tomaba de la mano.

-Ran chan y yo teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas. Mousse y yo estamos saliendo ahora.

Tanto Ryoga como Kodashi intercambiaron una mirada de estupefacción.

-En ese caso creo que lo pertinente es disculparme por el incidente –Dijo Kodashi- Me retiro Ranma mi amor... Y tu y yo hablaremos después Onesama ¡Ho ho ho ho ho!

Tras la lluvia de pétalos negros Ryoga les lanzó una apenada risita y después se fue también. Sin duda en la dirección equivocada.

-Sin duda nuestros descansos son cualquier cosa menos aburridos –Opinó Kuno de brazos cruzados

-La campana –Ranma nunca se sintió mas feliz de regresar a clases-Mejor regresamos

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Mousse mientras el y Ukyo se atrasaban un poco.

-Le dije a Ranma que el compromiso entre el y yo estaba oficialmente deshecho –La chica miraba el suelo midiendo sus pasos- Creí que seria algo difícil pero en realidad... Vaya fue como si me quitara un peso de encima.

-¿En serio?

-Lo que me preocupa ahora es la reacción de mi papá.

Mousse tragó saliva. El ancestral y casi genético miedo de conocer a los papás de la novia se hizo presente. En realidad no sabia mucho acerca del señor Kounji, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

-Le hablare mañana –Ukyo continuaba caminando sin verlo a el- Me imagino que para estas fechas estará defendiendo su titulo en el domo de Tokio.

-¿Su titulo? –Las alarmas en la cabeza de Mousse comenzaron a sonar con fuerza.

-Keitaro Kounji ha sido nombrado "El hombre mas fuerte de Japón" por cinco años consecutivos ¿No sabias? –La chica le sonrió y entro al salón de clases

Mousse miró el cielo a través de la ventana del pasillo y despules murmuro entre dientes:

-No me lo vas a poner fácil ¿Verdad Kamisama?

* * *

Eran Poco mas de las ocho de la noche. El Nekohatten se encontraba inusualmente lleno. En su mayoría chicos y chicas del colegio Furinkan que iban a cenar ahí.

Los chicos siempre estaban ahí para ver a Shampoo. Si bien sabían que el siquiera intentar flirtear con ella equivalía a terminar de una manera dolorosa la noche nada les impedía ir a admirar el ultimo y generoso modelito que la chica se probara. Parte para atrapar a Ranma y en parte porque como decía la abuela "El que no enseña no vende"

Las chicas... Bueno, cuando la escuela se enteró de lo que había pasado entre Mousse y Ukyo habían decidido ir a ver exactamente que era lo que la chica Kounji había visto en el chico cegatón que las demás no notaron en un principio.

Las cosas parecían normales en la superficie, después de todo las apariencias tenían que ser guardadas.

Mousse evitaba todo contacto con Shampoo y ella parecía estar buscándolo con la mirada todo el tiempo. La chica parecía triste, ansiosa, otras veces abiertamente agresiva. Cologne pensó en el karma y en las extrañas maneras que tiene de cobrar las deudas. El sonido del teléfono la distrajo, estiro su bastón y alcanzó el auricular, una voz femenina hizo un pedido que ella anotó tranquilamente y pasó al cocinero. La campanilla anunció que el platillo estaba listo y empaquetadó.

-(¡Mousse!) –Llamó la anciana- (Una orden para llevar. Muévete señor "Media jornada")

-(¿No es un poco tarde para ordenes a domicilio matriarca?) –Mousse parecía preocupado.

-(Si entregas esto rápido podrás ir con tu novia tu tarado) –Rió Cologne- (No me hagas perder el tiempo y lárgate)

El chico tomó la caja de entregas y salió. Shampoo estaba en la entrada del local, ambos chicos se quedaron un momento uno frente al otro. Mousse desvió la mirada y saltó hacia el tejado de la casa vecina perdiéndose pronto en la distancia.

La pequeña amazona entró al restaurante y se aseguro que Cologne y los empleados estuvieran ocupados antes de dirigirse discretamente a la alacena particular de su bisabuela, con una copia de la llave que ella escondía la abrió. Todas las pócimas y hierbas que la anciana guardaba ahí quedaron a la vista. Era momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

Mousse se rascó la cabeza y tomó nota mental para que la próxima vez verificara la dirección antes de salir del local. Había recorrido la calle dos veces y no existía la dirección, solo un callejón angosto y oscuro.

-Seré idiota –Pensó en voz alta- Es la segunda vez que dan una dirección equivocada.

Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando escuchó un grito ahogado saliendo del callejón. Tratando de enfocar la vista distinguió dos figuras que parecían luchar, una de ellas parecía una chica y estaba en clara desventaja, la otra figura se veía mas grande y estaba sobre ella. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda cuando entendió lo que veía. Alguien estaba tratando de abusar de una muchacha.

-¡Suéltala maldito bastardo! –Gritó mientras sacaba de su manga una cadena con un garfio. El desconocido parecía no escuchar. Giro varias veces la cadena para tomar impulso y la arrojó. Sintió como esta se tensaba al enredarse en el cuello del sujeto, sonrió y dio un fuerte jalón llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver al desconocido salir volando hacia el como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Y es que en verdad era un muñeco de trapo.

Mousse sintió que las alarmas en su cabeza se encendían al ver el extraño rostro del muñeco que iba volando hacia el, se tiro al suelo y después con ambos pies catapultó al monigote lejos de el. Al hacer contacto con el escucho claramente el tic-tac de un reloj saliendo del pecho de este.

-¿una bomba!

Hubo una explosión. La pared de uno de los edificios se colapso y una nube de humo verde y apestoso lleno el callejón. Mousse algo maltrecho logró salir por el otro lado en dirección a un terreno baldio, estaba mareado la explosión le había sacado el aire de los pulmones y en un intento de recuperarse aspiro parte de aquel humo.

-No me la vas a quitar asqueroso extranjero... ¡Ukyo sama es solo mía. SOLO MIA!

El terreno estaba lleno de botes de basura carros viejos y contenedores. Mousse estaba mareado pero logro reconocer la voz y se dio cuenta de que nada bueno iba a salir de todo eso.

-¡Tsubasa!

-Eres un idiota ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con mi adorada Ukyo? Ella solo necesita tiempo para entender que yo soy el único hombre para ella ¡No necesita que un imbecil como tu venga a llenarle la cabeza de ideas!

Justo lo que necesitaba. Mousse localizó la voz que salía de un bote de basura, con un rápido movimiento de mano cuatro afiladas dagas salieron de su manga y se incrustaron en el. Pero el bote explotó lanzándolo contra un auto destartalado. La cajuela de este se abrió de golpe y Tsubasa salió de ahí, vestido como colegiada y sujetando algo en sus manos. Mousse alcanzó a golpearlo pero no pudo evitar el ataque del desquiciado travestido.

-¡Aaargh! –El chico cayo de rodillas y se llevó la mano a su costado. Un cuchillo estaba ahora firmemente clavado en sus costillas.

-¡Vas a morir y Ukyo sama será solo mía, solo mía, solo mía! –Tsubasa se levantó del suelo como impulsado por un resorte y dando saltitos corrió a esconderse en unos botes de basura cercanos.

Mousse sentía la cabeza como plomo, trató de quitarse el cuchillo pero su brazo derecho parecía engarrotado, su visión mala de por si parecía empeorar a cada momento, le faltaba el aire. Entonces recordó el humo que soltara aquel muñeco.

"Veneno" Pensó mientras sentía que le fallaban las rodillas. "El maldito esta enloquecido... En verdad quiere matarme" Su visión era borrosa pero alcanzo a escullar un ruido que le indicaba donde estaba Tsubasa, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca lanzó varios huevos-bomba que hicieron explotar su escondite. Tsubasa cayó cerca bastante chamuscado e inmóvil. Mousse aprovecho el momento para tratar de salir de ahí, lo que fuera que había aspirado le estaba afectando la coordinación. Sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, solo alcanzó a voltear para ver al Trasvesti desgreñado y medio chamuscado que blandía un tubo de metal. El golpe le dio en un hombro y lo derribo. Tsubasa no se detuvo y continuó golpeando hasta que estuvo seguro que el chico no se movía.

-¡Gane! –Kurenai se sintió o de excitación- ¡Vencí a uno de esos idiotas artemarcialistas! –Comenzó a bailar alrededor del inerte Mousse- ¡En tu cara apestoso chino. Eso te enseñara a no robarle las novias a otras personas! –Dicho esto corrió a la salida del terreno dispuesto a tomar lo que según el le pertenecía

Algo saltó de una azotea cercana y cayó frente a el bloqueándole la salida. La sombra agazapada se incorporo y Tsubasa reconoció a la figura frente a el. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente cuando vio también una mirada de odio profundo dirigida a el.

Y esta vez no había donde esconderse.

Mousse gimió y trató de levantarse al oír varios gritos. Unos de dolor y otros eran de furia. Lo habían golpeado muchas veces antes y con cosas mas pesadas. Tsubasa tendría que mejorar su brazo si pretendía hacerle daño.. Ah si, el veneno. Eso explicaba porque no podía pararse. También podría ser ese molesto cuchillo clavado en su costado. Sintió que alguien lo estaba ayudando a levantarse ¿Quién era? No podía ver pero no se trataba del demente de Kurenai, algo en aquel abrazo le era familiar.

-Veneno –Mousse sentia la boca seca y casi no pudo articular palabra. Un espasmo sacudió su pecho y después se derrumbo inerte mientras la persona que los sostenía lanzaba un grito de sorpresa.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_Y tarde como siempre pero parewce ser que me ha dado por extenderme demasiado con los capitulos ultimamente me salen mas largos. En fin_

_Como anuncie en el fic de Nabiki tenia en mente hacer una serie de Fics entrelazados y con este y el anterior (Un Romance para Nabiki) empiezo. Asi que si tienen alguna duda referenta a oscuras referencias en la trama no se preocupen que iran apareciendo poco a poco en otras historias. aparecera en el sumary la palabra "Crossroads" asi sabran que son los fics enlazados. _

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algun lugar del anime._


	12. El odio y el dolor

**CAPITULO 12: "El odio y el dolor"**

Ukyo esperó a Mousse en el lugar de costumbre hasta que se le hizo tarde y perdió la primera hora de clase.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió? –Pensó la chica mientras el profesor de civismo citaba algunos libros para el estudio- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? –La imagen de Shampoo golpeándolo en la cabeza con algo pesado la hizo saltar- ¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarlo tu...

Se había parado de golpe llamando la atención de todos en el salón, el maestro la vio por encima de sus gafas y se limitó a señalarle las dos cubetas de agua que estaban en la entrada. Ukyo colorada a mas no poder salió en silencio cargando ambos baldes y se apostó cerca de la ventana agradeciendo que ni Ranma ni Akane fueran ese día a clases.

Ahora que lo pensaba había visto esa noche a Ranma y al cerdito de Akane correr como locos cerca de su local. Demasiado rápido para preguntarle que pasaba.

-Otro típico día en la vida de Ran chan –Suspiró ella. Pero de inmediato su mente regreso al problema que la tenia ahí- ¿Qué te pasó Mu chan?

Un pequeño "ejem" la distrajo. Era la enfermera de la escuela. Parecía preocupada.

-Ohaiyo Natsune san –Saludo Ukyo- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Veo que no te enteraste –La enfermera parecía medir sus palabras- Mi... Hermana trabaja en el hospital, en el área de emergencias...

Ukyo sintió que el estomago se le encogía.

-Esa chica rara del pelo morado llegó arrastrando al chico... con quien sales... Se veía mal y...

Natsune no terminó la frase. Ukyo dejó los baldes en el suelo y después saltó por la ventana. Giró en el aire un par de veces para aminorar la caída y después sin perder impulso corrió a la salida y saltó sin ningún problema la enorme cerca del colegio.

Cientos de imágenes extrañas y terribles comenzaron a pasar en la mente de Ukyo y todas terminaban con Shampoo hiriendo a Mousse. Apretó los puños mientras cruzaba una calle de un solo saltó y vislumbraba a pocas cuadras la entrada del hospital.

Cuando entró la chica de diecisiete años vestida de colegiada y portando una enorme espátula hubo algo de desasosiego entre el personal. Significaba que era una artemarcialista y una que se veía muy alterada. Por lo tanto no se podía esperar nada bueno de eso.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Una enfermera con mas agallas que el resto del personal se le acercó.

-Un chico... –Boqueó Ukyo recuperando aire- De mi edad. Pelo negro, gafas... Lo trajeron anoche...

La enfermera pensó que esta era la persona que había lastimado al muchacho pero después noto la preocupación y miedo en sus ojos. Era una amiga de el... O tal vez... Busco las palabras apropiadas para no alterarla mas.

-El esta estable... Pero delicado aun... ¿Tu eres...?

-Su novia...

Okey. La cosa se podía poner un poco peligrosa.

-Si quieres venir mas tarde yo podría...

-¡QUIERO VERLO AHORA! –Demandó Ukyo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Es que... Bueno... Hay otra persona en el área de visitas y...

-¡SHAMPOO! –Rugió Ukyo mientras se dirigía a la zona de visitantes.

La enfermera fue tras ella mientras pensaba que no había suficientes enfermeros para detener a una mujer enfurecida.

Shampoo estaba sentada cerca del cuarto donde habían puesto a Mousse, estaba entretenida terminando de tejer lo que parecía ser una bufanda mientras canturreaba una vieja canción de su aldea. Dejo la costura de golpe al sentir el aura de batalla de Ukyo aproximándose. Demasiado rápido. La chica alcanzó a levantarse de la silla a tiempo para ver el rostro encendido de furia de Kounji.

¡SLAP!

Shampoo esperaba un puñetazo, una patada, un golpe de espátula tal vez. Pero nunca una bofetada y es que había algo de particular en esa bofetada que la hizo retroceder sorprendida.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE? –Ukyo esta vez parecía alzar la espátula pero tres enfermeros bastante grandes la sujetaron.

La amazona se toco la mejilla y después le lanzó una mirada retadora a Ukyo que luchaba por zafarse.

-Yo no tocar –Shampoo dio un par de pasos hacia delante- Yo encontrarlo. Si tener que culpar a alguien cúlpate a ti misma.

Ukyo dejo de luchar.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?.

-Tu amigo que vestir raro atacarlo.

-¿Tsubasa? Pero el no es capaz ni de defenderse de si mismo

-El chico esta intoxicado –La enfermera trato de distraer la atención de las chicas- es un químico casero. No es letal, la herida aunque algo aparatosa estará bien en unos días. Las costillas detuvieron el paso del cuchillo.

-¿Intoxicado... Cuchillo? –A Ukyo le flaquearon las piernas y tuvieron que sentarla en una silla- Voy a matar a Tsubasa.

-Yo encontrar huyendo a chico extraño –Dijo Shampo muy seria- El no regresar.

-Quiero verlo –Kounji se levanto pero Shampoo le bloqueó el paso

-Tu haber causado mucho daño hoy tu no ver.

-Yo no hice nada... Quítate.

-No.

Las dos chicas se volvieron a mirar desafiantes. Los enfermeros estaban listos para evitar que destrozaran el lugar pero temblaban, algunos de ellos conocían la capacidad de lucha de las chicas.

-No puedes impedirme que lo vea –Ukyo volvió a guardar su espátula- Solo por respetar el hospital no hago que te quites... Pero te guste o no vendré a verlo.

La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida. Podía sentir la sonrisa de victoria de la amazona y tenia el impulso de regresar y molerla a golpes pero se contuvo. Un poco antes de salir la enfermera que la recibió la detuvo.

-¿Tu eres la chica del restaurante de Okonomiyakis verdad? –Al ver la respuesta afirmativa la mujer continuó- Yo soy la hermana de Natsune. Mira tu novio esta estable, algo golpeado pero esta bien en un par de días.

-¿Seguros que no fue esa... loca? –Ukyo estaba muy preocupada.

-Ella estaba tan asustada como tu cuando lo trajo. No creo. Mira que yo conozco bien a la gente. Ve a tu casa, mi hermana te dispenso las clases, en cuanto esa... Loca –La chica sonrió- Se vaya te hablare para que vengas a verlo.

Ukyo hizo una reverencia y después se dirigió a su casa.

Mientras Shampoo entró al cuarto de Mousse. La chica caminó con paso quedo hasta la cama donde el chico dormitaba, estaba vendado y un suero goteaba lentamente su solución. Le acaricio el pelo sabiendo que el no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-(No te preocupes Mousse) –Dijo ella mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco azul de su escote- (Todo será como antes y estarás bien. Te prometo que todo estará bien) –Con cuidado abrió los labios del muchacho y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas. El deglutió por reflejo. Ella se acercó mas y paso con delicadeza un dedo en los labios de el- (Todo estará bien)

Ukyo No abrió el Ucchan's se sentía muy preocupada y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Se sentó en un banco cerca de la barra y hundió la cabeza en los brazos. Permaneció un rato así hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente.

-Estamos cerrados –La voz de ella se oía ligeramente sollozante.

-¿Esta usted bien Ukyo sama?

La chica reconoció la voz. Era Konatsu Kenzan. El ninja Kounoichi estaba parado en la entrada vestido con el oscuro uniforme del clan al que se había unido. Ukio saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Konatsu, corazón que gusto verte!

-¡Ukyo sama! –El chico la sostuvo un momento en sus brazos y entonces noto que la chica estaba temblando- ¿Qué pasa?

Una hora y cinco tazas de te mas tarde Ukyo le había contado a Konatsu como habían sido los últimos días y como estaban las cosas en ese momento.

-Ya veo... –El joven ninja permanecía con la vista clavada en su taza sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Tampoco la chica parecía querer hablar. Después de haberle comentado todo, la ultima frase la soltó mientras paulatinamente se ponía muy colorada y se quedaba viendo al piso.

-Lo lamento Konatsu –Dijo ella después de un rato sin mirarlo a los ojos-Lo había olvidado... Soy muy estúpida

El chico levantó la vista hacia Ukyo que seguía mirando el piso y se veía muy apenada.

-No debería de estarte contando esto a ti... Yo... Se lo que tu sientes y... Kamisama... Lo lamento mucho de verdad...

El ninja le tomó la mano haciéndola que volteara a verlo. Había tristeza en la mirada de el pero también aceptación.

-Si usted es feliz Ukyo sama yo también lo soy...

-Mentiroso –Dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

El cruzó el espacio que los separaba y después la besó en la mejilla. Un beso sin malicia.

-Hagamos esto Ukyo sama... Yo vendré mañana y le ayudare a mantener el restaurante abierto mientras usted espera a que esa loca de Shampoo deje a su novio solo.

-¿Pero y tus obligaciones de Ninja?

-Tengo un viaje de entrenamiento Ukyo sama Dijo el sonriendo- Dos meses para acondicionarme y estar listo para las pruebas secretas.

-¿Y de que se tratan esas pruebas?

-No se... Por eso son secretas.

Ukyo soltó la carcajada. Quizá un poco mas fuerte de lo que quería. Konatsu se levantó entonces y con calma se dirigió a la salida.

-Mañana estaré temprano aquí Ukyo sama –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Konatsu finalmente se fue del Ucchan's y camino varias cuadras antes de detenerse y lanzar un hondo y lastimero suspiro.

-Mientras usted sea feliz Ukyo sama –El chico se recargó en la pared- Menudo pedazo de idiota que resulte ser...

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_Notas del autor:_

_Cambios, cambios, cambios. Este capitulo al final no salio como yo esperaba pero lo pongo igual porque considero hacer un espacio antes de la siguiente parte. Se acerca el final de la serie (Si asi es se corren las apuestas en la recta final jajajaja). ¿Que hara el buen Konatsu en esta lío? Bueno pues ya veran ._

_**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algun lugar del anime**_


	13. Promesas rotas

**Capitulo 13: "Promesas rotas"**

-Ukyo sama...

-... Zzzz...

-Ukyo samaaaa...

-¡Gyyyyyyhhhaaaaaa!

Ukyo abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con la cara de Konatsu cerca de ella lanzó un grito y saltó hasta un extremo del cuarto con el corazón en la boca.

-¿No puedes tocar la puerta como la gente normal?

-Perdón Ukyo sama las costumbres ninja son difíciles de erradicar –Se disculpó apenado Konatsu.

-Esta bien, esta bien –La chica se levanto y se acomodo el pelo mientras se tranquilizaba- ¿por qué vienes vestido como chica? Creí que ya no lo harías.

Konatsu traía un kimono rosa y negro con algunos dibujos de pétalos de cerezo y una carga excesiva de maquillaje que le daba el aspecto de una linda chica. En ese momento era difícil de creer que el en realidad era un hombre. Incluso su tono de voz era suave y melodioso.

-Las ventas en su local siempre son altas cuando hay chicas atendiendo –Sonrió mientras salía de la habitación- Cámbiese mientras yo voy preparando las parrillas.

Media hora después Ukyo bajó y se encontró con el local abierto y algunos clientes mañaneros ya recibiendo su primer Okonomiyaki del día. Sonreían y algunos parecían tratar de coquetearle a la "Cocinera" Haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse Ukyo se acercó a la barra.

-No coquetees con los clientes que tu novio se puede enojar corazón.

Konatsu se puso de todos los colores posibles mientras una mueca de decepción se dibujaba en el rostro de los clientes. "Por haberme asustado hace rato" Pensó divertida la chica mientras se colocaba la espátula gigante en al espalda.

-Regresare pronto y recuerda no tratar de "abaratar costos" –Ukyo le dijo eso recordándole la primera vez que el se quedo solo en su negocio (1)

-No... No se preocupe Ukyo sama –Konatsu estaba mas rojo si eso era posible. Parecía echar pequeñas nubes de vapor por las orejas

La chica salió de su local y después salto a la azotea mas cercana para iniciar su carrera hacia el hospital. Mientras hacia eso pensó lo extraño que resultaría en cualquier otra parte del mundo ver a una persona correr por las azoteas de la ciudad. Pero en fin, aquel lugar no era cualquier otra parte del mundo. Era Nerima.

Bajó a la calle unas cuadras antes de llegar al hospital, se sentía nerviosa y asustada ¿Cómo estaría Mousse. Shampoo lo habría dejado solo? Bueno eso no le sorprendería, quizá estaría cazando al pobre de Ranma en estos momentos. Pero... La actitud de la amazona había sido muy protectora el día anterior. Un pensamiento se materializó en la mente de Ukyo haciéndola detenerse como si los pies se le hubieran pegado en la acera.

"Shampoo esta enamorada de Mousse"

Se sintió mareada y busco la seguridad de la pared para recargarse ¿Por qué demonios no había una banca cerca cuando se le necesitaba? Después de tantos rechazos y golpes, después de tanto insistir quizá la semilla de algo se había plantado en el corazón de la chica y justo ahora que lo veía perdido...

-No, no, no, no –Ukyo sacudió la cabeza mientras se la sujetaba con ambas manos-. Ella esta enamorada de Ranma y jamás dejaría... Es decir según sus leyes... –Se recargó en la pared y miró hacia el cielo. No había ni una sola nube- Yo estaba enamorada de Ranma. O por lo menos eso parecía. Según mi código del honor Ranma se debió de casar conmigo... –Sin poderlo evitar una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, con rapidez se la secó.

Se quedó ahí parada un rato mas sin querer pensar en nada mas, indecisa entre regresar al restaurante y llegar al hospital. Una suave brisa soplo haciendo que su cabello se moviera, al acomodarlo sintió algo entre sus dedos: La cinta de seda de color azul que Mousse le regalara en día de su cumpleaños.

-El dijo que ya no éramos amigos... El me beso –De repente comenzó a caminar con firmeza al hospital- Prometió que jamás me lastimaría. Eso no lo hizo antes nadie por mi. Así que la amazona se va al demonio Yo voy a ver a Mu chan.

Entró por la sala de emergencias y todo el personal la reconoció, el ambiente se tensó, caras de preocupación en todos menos en una enfermera que caminó hasta ella con expresión cansada, terminaba su turno y quería dejar todo listo antes de irse

-Ohayo –Saludó Ukyo- ¿Cree que ya pueda ver a Mu ch... A Mousse?

-Lo lamento querida –La enfermera le puso una mano en el hombro- Pero el se fue hace como una hora. La anciana extraña le dio alguna medicina rara y eso le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿El... El esta bien entonces? –Una combinación de alegría y decepción bailoteaba en el pecho de la chica.

-Tanto como bien no –Le explicó la enfermera- La herida cicatrizará en unos días y necesita reposo y cuidados, la anciana solo le ayudó a liberarse de la toxina que traía en su cuerpo. No entiendo de todo esa medicina antigua pero hay que reconocer que es muy efectiva.

-Gracias –Ukyo hizo una reverencia y salió del hospital.

La distancia al nekohatten fue salvada en unos pocos brincos sobre los techos de la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a el y como se esperaba Shampoo estaba ahí barriendo la entrada. La amazona la miró un momento con hostilidad pero después su expresión cambio a ¿Preocupación?

-¡Ahiya! Ukyo... –Shampoo dejo de barrer y se acerco a la desconcertada chica que esperaba una actitud mas belicosa de su parte- No creo que sea buena idea tu venir...

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o tendré que abrirme paso a punta de patadas? –Ukyo se recupero y ahora blandía la espátula dispuesta a usarla.

-No usar –Shampoo parecía muy tranquila- Yo entender que tu molesta pero no enojar con Mousse... El hacer el idiota a veces pero...

De nuevo Ukyo se sintió desconcertada.

-¿De que me estas hablando?

-Mousse quererme dar celos –Shampoo suspiro dejando la escoba recargada en la pared y mirando directo a los ojos a la otra chica- Tal vez el llegar muy lejos esta vez. Ataque de loco travestido hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Mientes...

-El asustado por loco con cuchillo y pensar que es mejor alejarse de ti...

-No te creo ni una palabra... –Ukyo sentía que algo se le atoraba en la garganta- El me lo tiene que decir en persona.

-Yo dejar pasar pero tu jurar no lastimarlo mas –Shampoo se hizo a un lado tranquilamente- Dar palabra de no atacar Mousse.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que le pase? –Ukyo de repente no se sentía tan segura de querer entrar y ver al muchacho- Tu misma dijiste que no te importaba.

-El ser misma tribu –Contesto ella cruzándose de brazos- El ser amigo y como tal a veces enojarme pero el me importa.

Ukyo resopló enfadada y entro al Nekohatten, aunque algo de su confianza inicial se había quedado en la calle junto con la sonriente amazona.

Mousse estaba sentado cerca de una mesa con el torso descubierto, la anciana le colocaba un parche de hierbas en un costado donde se apreciaba claramente una fea cortada con varios puntos de sutura. Cologne fue la primera en notar la presencia de Ukyo, la matriarca se dio la vuelta y entró a la cocina. Mousse estaba con la vista fija en la mesa evitando los ojos de una chica que esperaba ansiosa una explicación.

-Lo lamento –Mousse dijo eso en voz muy baja- ...Supongo que no estaba pensando claramente...

Ukyo dio un paso para atrás.

-Lo que te dijo shampoo es verdad... Solo fue un plan...

Un pesado silencio cayó en el local. Incluso la temperatura parecía haber descendido, la chica sujetaba su espátula con fuerza como si fuera a sacarla de su funda. Finalmente desistió y se dio la vuelta.

-Todo plan es valido... Me supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo...

Mousse aun evitaba verla a los ojos, solo asintió con gesto mecánico.

-No lo tomes a mal pero no quiero verte en un buen rato... Sayonara Mousse.

La chica salió con paso tranquilo del lugar, al llegar se detuvo en la puerta donde la pequeña amazona permanecía recargada con los brazos cruzados.

-La gente de tu pueblo es muy cruel ¿Lo sabias?

-Ahiya...

Ukyo comenzó a caminar deprisa hasta que su paso se convirtió en una carrera y desapareció doblando la esquina. Shampoo entro al restaurante y se dirigió a donde Mousse estaba, con cuidado lo ayudo a levantarse, el parecía muy dócil. Cologne se asomó por la ventana de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos, una jarra de jugo y varias medicinas descansaban ahí.

-Lleva al chico arriba y que descanse. Algo de medicina occidental y algo de nuestra propia cosecha y estará estudiando y sirviendo mesas en un par de días.

-Yo no iré mas a la escuela... –La voz de Mousse tenia el mismo tono que cuando hablo con Ukyo- ... Ya no mas.

-Como quieras... –Cologne no hizo otro comentario y se retiro a la cocina. Los nuevos empleados llegaron y ella empezó a dar ordenes.

Shampoo llevó al muchacho a su habitación, con cuidado lo recostó en la cama, el parecía ausente y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, ella le acaricio el cabello y sonrió satisfecha. Lo observo un momento mas para asegurarse que dormía y después se retiro, había mucho que hacer y las cosas parecían tomar el rumbo que deberían de tomar.

* * *

Konatsu recordó porque ya no le gustaba vestirse de chica. Había recibido por lo menos tres invitaciones a cenar dos idas al cine y una mas que dio por resultado que el tipo fuera lanzado a patadas del local. Suspiro resignado mientras preparaba mas masa para okonomiyakis, en ese momento no había nadie en el local así que podía tomárselo con calma.

La campanilla de la puerta, en ese momento el estaba agachado guardando la masa y puso una mueca de fastidio antes de recuperar la compostura y recibir al cliente con una agradable sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido al U...! –La sonrisa y la bienvenida se congelaron en su rostro- ¿Ukyo sama?

Ella parecía bien, su rostro estaba sereno, incluso se veía despreocupada. Pero el joven ninja sentía que algo no estaba marchando. La chica entro tras la barra y después se puso un mandil, checo la temperatura de las parrilla y comenzó a hacerse un okonomiyaki todo eso en silencio.

-Tengo hambre –Dijo ella finalmente en un tono neutro- Eso de no desayunar es malo para la salud.

-¿Esta usted bien? –Preguntó el y después tomando aire preguntó- ¿Esta bien su novio?

-El no es mi novio –Contestó Ukyo mientras seguía preparando su platillo- Todo fue un plan para que Shampoo se muriera de los celos... La cosa es que Tsubasa lo asusto y pues renuncio a su idea...

Bajo otras circunstancias el hubiese brincado de alegría.

-¿Todo lo que me contó fue un plan de el?

-Debí verlo venir... Incluso Ran chan tan despistado como es sintió que era un engaño –Las manos de ella estaban temblando- Renuncie a Ran chan... Le dije que nuestro compromiso estaba roto... Todo por una mentira.

Dejo de cocinar y se quedo viendo el okonomiyaki que estaba en la parrilla, se llevo las manos a la cara y se estremeció, después miro hacia el techo, tenia los ojos rojos y dos gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Yo quería... –La voz le temblaba mientras parecía buscar la palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo- Yo quería creer que de verdad el... –La chica sorbió un poco y trato de secarse las lagrimas- De verdad me gustaba...

Konatsu se acercó a ella y la abrazo haciendo que recargara la cabeza en su hombro, la chica lo sujeto fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolada. El no sabia que decirle.

-El me prometió... El me prometió que no me iba a lastimar...

* * *

-(Apenas has probado tu comida Mou Tsu) –Cologne vio el plato lleno que estaba en la mesa- (Si no comes no te recuperaras pronto)

Ya era bastante noche, el Nekohatten había cerrado y la anciana había servido la cena para los dos muchachos. Shampoo comía con apetito y parecía contenta. Mousse estaba revolviendo su plato de fideos con el rostro sombrío y distante. Apenas hablaba y solo cuando se le preguntaba algo.

-(La abuela tiene razon) –Shampoo dejo su plato y se acercó a el- (si no comes te debilitaras. Vamos Mousse abre la boca) –La chica tomo los palillos y le acerco una porción de fideos- (Come, come... Así)

Mousse obedecía de forma casi mecánica y con desgano. Finalmente ella dejo de darle los fideos y le limpio la boca.

-(Tengo sueño) –Murmuro el.

Shampoo lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a su cuarto. La anciana Cologne los observaba sin pronunciar palabra. La chica se sentía algo nerviosa ante la insistente mirada de la abuela.

La anciana tenia una desagradable sensación desde que Mousse saliera del hospital. Estaba demasiado dócil, demasiado callado. Podía ser a causa de la medicina. Pero lo que había pasado con la chica Kounji no era normal. Tampoco su repentino desinterés por la escuela ¿Tanto le había afectado el ataque de ese loco? Además estaba Shampoo, bien podía tratarse de que la chica estaba realmente arrepentida de tratar mal a Mousse o podía ser otra cosa.

-Habrá que ver –La anciana se dirigió al anaquel donde guardaba sus pociones.

Mousse dormía, tenia un sueño extraño: Caminaba por el parque, llevaba a Shampoo tomada de la mano, era una cita perfecta y el finalmente estaba decidido a besarla, ella parecía dispuesta y entonces el la tomaba por el talle. Un grito lo distraia. Era Ukyo corriendo hacia ellso ¿Qué estaba pasando? La chica se veia angustiada. Entonces Tsubasa saltaba de un bote de basura y con un cuchillo la atacaba. Mousse trato de alcanzarla pero Shampoo lo sujetaba de la mano y parecía atraerlo hacia el. Forcejearon un momento y entonces el se sltó y luchaba contra Tsubasa ¿Pero porque le preocupaba tanto que lastimara a Ukyo? El travestido lo derriba al suelo y ahora estaban en la cama de su cuarto. El filo del cuchillo se siente muy real... No es un sueño.

Mousse abre los ojos asustado al sentir la hoja de una espada en su cuello, imposibilitado para moverse mira impotente a un ninja vestido de negro sentado a horcajadas sobre el.

-Debería de matarte –La voz del ninja era un susurro de furia- Te rebano el cuello y nadie lloraría por ti.

-¿Por qué? –Mousse logro articular las palabras. Una de las rodillas del sujeto estaba lastimándole la herida.

El Ninja dejo de hacer presión y saltó de la cama, Mousse lanzó un pequeño quejido de alivio al acabar la presión sobre su herida.

-Nunca la había visto llorar –Konatsu dejo al descubierto su rostro- Triste tal vez... Tenia sus ratos de tristeza por culpa de Ranma sama... Pero nunca lloró como lo hizo hoy.

-¿Konatsu san? –Mousse lo reconoció- ¿A que se refiere?

-Ella se ira –Continuo Konatsu ignorando su pregunta- Su padre fue a buscarla y ella se ira de regreso a su pueblo... Quizás sea lo mejor. Ya no tiene el compromiso con Ranma sama. Por culpa de usted ¿Porqué la lastimó así? Ella de verdad creyó que usted sentía algo por ella...

Algo pujaba por salir de la mente de Mousse pero no lo conseguía.

-Usted le prometió que nunca la lastimaría. ¿Eso es lo que vale su promesa?

-¿Yo prometí? –Ahora además de la herida la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Konatsu saltó a la ventana.

-No importa ya. Quédese con su amazona y sus promesas vacías. Yo juro que jamás volverá a lastimarla. Y eso es una promesa de la que se tiene que cuidar.

El chico ninja desapareció. Mousse se recostó en la cama sintiendo que el mundo se convertía en un carrusel que no parecía detenerse ¿El prometió? Recordó el sueño, la herida ¿Cuándo dijo algo de eso? La cabeza se le convirtió en una olla de presión a punto de estallar. Shampoo le había dicho en el hospital que el veneno le había afectado la memoria ¿Fue verdad? Ella no le mentiría, no tenia razón ¿Entonces porque no podía dejar de pensar en Ukyo? Otra punzada de dolor lo hizo caer de la cama. Trató de levantarse pero resbalo y quedo tendido boca arriba mirando el techo.

Entonces eso que pujaba por salir de su mente afloro como una nube de valor. Una escena se dibujo ante el:

_-Prométeme –Dijo Ukyo recargándose en su pecho- Que nunca me vas a lastimar..._

_-Te lo prometo –Contestó Mousse abrazándola con ternura- Jamás haré algo que te lastime._

Fue como un chorro de agua helada que le hizo retener el aliento. Finalmente incapaz ya de retener tanta información perdió el conocimiento.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_(1): En el tomo 36 del manga Konatsu se queda a cargo del Ucchan's y por abaratar costos casi lo manda a la ruina._

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Pues si me retrase. Cosas que tuve que hacer. En fin. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y déjenme decirles que este humilde fic alcanzo ya las 1500 lecturas (La verdad me siento muy contento) esperen el capitulo 14 y ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia._

_**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**_


	14. Hasta el final

**Capitulo 14: "Hasta el final"**

Mousse no sabía que le dolía mas. Si la cortada en su costado o la cabeza que en ese momento le retumbaba como si estuviera dentro de un tambor. Algo muy frío se puso en su frente y la molestia se mitigó un poco. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y se encontró tendido boca arriba en el piso de su cuarto. Junto a el Cologne sujetaba un paño húmedo en su frente.

-(No te esfuerces) –Te encontré inconsciente hace rato.

-(Tengo que levantarme matriarca) –Hizo el intento pero las piernas no le respondían.

-(Te bloquee los nervios) –Dijo la anciana mostrándole dos largos y arrugados dedos- (Sabia que ibas a tratar de hacer una tontería como esa. Si me prometes tranquilizarte te dejare levantarte)

La matriarca aplicó entonces sus dedos en una rodilla de Mousse y el sintió un cosquilleo, las piernas le reaccionaron y se pudo sentar. La cabeza aun le retumbaba y recuerdos vagos se comenzaban a hacer cada vez mas claros. Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras trataba de poner su mente en orden. Entonces escucho algo y al descubrir su cara vio a la anciana verter unas gotas de un liquido oscuro en un vaso de agua y ofrecérselo. El miro ese gesto con mucha desconfianza.

-Esto es para que lo que queda de la droga desaparezca totalmente.

Mousse miró el vaso fijamente y después se bebió todo el contenido de un trago. Casi de inmediato el dolor de cabeza desapareció. Los vagos recuerdos se convirtieron en ideas claras. Todo cobró sentido nuevamente.

Una voz cantarina por el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Shampoo entró canturreando una canción mientras llevaba una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y las medicinas del chico, su canto se cortó de golpe al ver a su bisabuela en la habitación y la extraña y sombría expresión en el rostro del muchacho. No pudo evitar el estremecerse.

-(Ahiya... ¿Bisabuela?)

-(Mousse no tiene sed en este momento) -La anciana parecía muy natural cuando se acerco a la chica- (pero yo si así que me tomare su jugo. Ya le prepararas otro) –Dicho esto tomó el vaso de la bandeja y se lo llevo a los labios.

-(¡NOO!)

La anciana se quedo con el vaso en la boca sin llegar a tomar del liquido Shampoo había tirado la bandeja y estaba con los brazos extendidos como si fuera a arrebatárselo de las manos. La matriarca le lanzó una mirada dura y la chica retrocedió.

-(Me falta un frasco de hierbas de Tsu Kon) –Cologne encaró a la chica- (Era un concentrado. Una gota puede cambiar los recuerdos de una persona... Mas de dos lo convierten en un zombi sin mente) –Notó entonces que Mousse se estremecía- (Creo que es mas que obvio quien tomó el concentrado. Lo que no me queda obvio es porque)

-(Yo... Yo... ) –Ahora la chica estaba pálida y sudaba nerviosa, se retorcía la punta de sus cabellos mientras miraba alternadamente a Cologne y a Mousse- (Yo queria ayudar Mou Tsu. El estaba bajo un hechizo... La Chica...)

Mousse comenzó a reír. Shampoo se interrumpió y vio al chico levantarse.

-(Tu me odias) –La voz de Mousse era fría y directa como pocas veces, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida porque el jamás había usado ese tono en ella- (Me odias tanto que no soportabas saber que alguien encontró algo bueno en mi... Siempre quise saber porque me odiabas así Shampoo... Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti. En cualquier momento, en cualquier situación... Yo te amaba, sin condiciones. Tu no)

-(Mou Tsu tu no entiendes yo hice esto porque...)

-(No me interesa saber porque lo hiciste) –Mousse se levantó de la cama y sacó una de sus túnicas. Se la puso mientras las armas ocultas en ella tintineaban- (Tengo que encontrar a Ukyo y explicarle lo que paso)

-(Por favor Mousse si me dejaras expli...)

-(¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ YA ME HARTE DE TUS MENTIRAS XIANG PO!) –Mousse saltó la distancia que los separaba de un movimiento y la empujó contra la pared. Ella cubrió el pecho con la bandeja que aun sujetaba- (¡No me importa, No me interesa. Quédate con tus excusas y con tus mentiras estoy cansado de ser tu maldito esclavo!) –Se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación miró a Cologne- (Venerable Kou long... Espero que comprenda que no voy a regresar)

-(Sigue tu camino en paz Mou Tsu) –Respondió la anciana con formalidad- (Yo me encargare de que tus pertenencias sean enviadas a donde vayas)

Los dos se miraron un instante mas, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa mitad ternura mitad tristeza, el asintió con la cabeza y después se fue. Shampoo permanecía en la esquina donde había sido mandada tratando de entender que había pasado. Finalmente se levantó y corrió tras el chico.

-(¡Mou Tsu, Mou Tsu espera por favor no te vayas!) –El la ignoraba . Al llegar al umbral ella se detuvo. El seguía caminando sin voltear a verla- (¡No me dejes Mou Tsu... Yo, Yo...)

La chica tomo aire mientras dos gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de la comisura de sus ojos.

-¡WO AI NI MOU TSU!

El se detuvo como si le hubiera caído un rayo. Ella estaba sujetándose del marco de la puerta respirando pesadamente como si aquello le hubiera sacado el aire de los pulmones.

-(Estoy celosa ¿contento? Estoy enfadada y no se que hacer para que te quedes...) –Ella miro al suelo, pequeñas gotas de humedad caían de sus ojos al piso de madera- (No se que sentir por Ranma... ya no se que sentir... Pero es mi deber casarme con el. No puedo... No puedo evitarlo... Pero tu... Es diferente... Me duele... No se que hacer ) –La chica cayó de rodillas – (Por favor Mou Tsu no se que hacer)

Ella se limpio los ojos para tratar de enfocar la figura que permanecía de espaldas frente a ella. Pero las lagrimas volvían a ocupar sus ojos haciéndole la vista borrosa. Un sollozo surgió de su garganta y se tapo la boca para tratar de acallarlo. No quería llorar pero eso ya no estaba bajo su control.

-(Yo lamento que te sientas así) –Mousse habló sin voltearla a ver- (Yo lamento que no sepas que hacer... Debe de ser horrible sentirse así) -Se llevó la mano a una manga de su túnica y sacó sus lentes, se los caló bien sobre sus ojos- (Pero yo si se lo que debo de hacer... Y se como sentirme respecto a ti... Y a ella.) –Por un instante parecía que iba a voltear pero no lo hizo- (Espero que puedas encontrar tu camino... Bye lao Xiang Po)

Mousse se alejó. Ella simple y sencillamente se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza sin importarle que los empleados del local miraran desconcertados la escena.

-Hoy no habrá servicio –La anciana bajó las escaleras saltando en su bastón- Les pagare el día pero retírense.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar. Cologne se acercó donde estaba su bisnieta y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella seguía llorando.

-(Te habían hechizado cuando ocurrió la batalla en el monte fénix) –La anciana le susurraba esto mientras veía allá donde el chico había desaparecido- (El pudo dejarte así y tenerte para siempre hechizada y dócil. Pero prefirió dejarte ir... mas vale un instante de amor honesto que una vida de mentiras... Lo perdiste hija...)

Shampoo no se movió de su posición Cologne había pensado castigarla por haber tomado sus pociones sin permiso pero el castigo parecía tan sin sentido ahora. Nada de lo que le hiciera ella se compararía a lo que la chica estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

Y a lo que sufriría en los días por venir.

* * *

Mousse desistió de saltar por los techos, la punzada que recibía cada que aterrizaba lo disuadió . ya era un poco después del mediodía cuando se detuvo frente al local del Ucchan's. Estaba cerrado. Apretó los puños y se dirigió con firmeza a el, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la terrible sorpresa de encontrarlo vació. Las mesas y las sillas estaban apiñadas en un rincón y cubiertas con una manta. La barra de servicio limpia y las parrillas retiradas. Sin posters ni anuncios en las paredes. Colgado en un clavo cerca de la puerta estaba el listón de seda que le había regalado, lo tomó y después lo guardo en una manga de su túnica. Salió y vio que en el callejón de servicio tampoco estaba el puesto ambulante. Ella se había ido.

-Su padre vino por ella –Mousse recordó entonces la visita de Konatsu-. Si se llevaron todo no pueden irse en avión... El autobús no... ¡Se fueron en el tren!

Al darse vuelta para empezar a correr algo cayó frente a el y retrocedió poniendo una pose de defensa. Konatsu estaba ahí con una mochila a su espalda y la mano posada sobre su espada ninja.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –La voz de Konatsu definitivamente no era amistosa.

-Tengo que ver a Ukyo

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablar con tanta familiaridad de ella? –Konatsu no despegaba los ojos de el y dejo caer la mochila que llevaba al suelo- Le advertí que no se le acercara, jamás la volverá a lastimar.

-No entiendes Konatsu san –Mousse comenzó a deslizarse hacia el punto ciego de el ninja- Me engañaron, la engañaron a ella...

-Odio ver como miente. No le permitiré que la alcancé. Déjela en paz.

-Eso significa que todavía puedo alcanzarla...

las manos de Konatsu se movieron como una ráfaga y de repente dos cuchillos Kenzan fueron lanzados hacia Mousse pero esta saltó hacia un lado esquivando las filosas armas, un movimiento de su mano derecha y entonces Mousse ya tenia una filosa lanza Niggata en sus manos. Ataco al ninja quien saco un par de cuchillos sai y bloqueo los primeros ataques del joven maestro de las armas ocultas.

-¡Deja de pelear Konatsu Kenzan! –Suplicó Mousse- ¡Entiende fue una trampa alguien me...

El ninja esquivó la lanza y se deslizó a lo largo de esta hasta que estuvo a distancia y le plantó una patada recta a las costillas. Mousse lanzó un grito de dolor mientras se cubría la herida. Konatsu saco su espada ninja y le lanzó un tajo a la cabeza. Pero Mousse sacó un escudo medieval de su manga y detuvo la estocada. De su otra mano salieron dos cadenas que serpentearon como si tuvieran vida propia y se enredaron en las piernas del ninja. El chico jaló con fuerza y este perdió el equilibrio y justo antes de caer desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

Mousse aprovecho el momento para llevarse la mano a su herida y comprobar que la patada había reventado los puntos.

Un movimiento a su espalda lo alerto. Casi sin pensar lanzó sus cadenas y golpearon a Konatsu que virtualmente había aparecido de la nada con la espalda en alto. El chico reboto un par de veces en el suelo y finalmente se detuvo a un par de metros de Mousse. El ninja se limpio la sangre de su labio y corrió de nuevo hacia el. Solo que en un instante había cuatro ninjas idénticos en el campo visual de Mousse.

"La técnica de las multimagenes" Pensó El chico pato antes de que una quinta figura apareciera detrás de el y lo golpeara con el puño cerrado justo en donde comenzaba a aparecer una mancha roja. Gritó y alcanzó a conectar un codazo a su atacante. El ninja cayó al suelo no sin antes asestar una patada justo en el mismo punto. El muchacho retrocedió pero el dolor intenso lo hizo trastabillar y quedar sentado en el piso. Totalmente expuesto. Antes de que pudiera sacar otra arma de su manga una filosa espada estaba presionando con fuerza sobre su garganta.

-Se acabó –Dijo entonces Konatsu- Le gané deje en paz a Ukyo sama.

Mousse se levantó pesadamente con los brazos en los costados sin ninguna intención de defenderse.

-Mejor mátame. Porque es la única manera de que deje a Ukyo

-¿Por qué no se rinde nada mas? –De repente Konatsu hizo mas presión y una gota de sangre apareció en el cuello de su rival- Usted ya tiene a alguien...

-Alguien que se ira en un tren sin saber que me drogaron... Jamás regresare al Nekohaten o a China –Mousse no apartaba la vista de el chico ninja- Todo lo que me importa me va a abandonar... Si es así entonces mejor mátame. Si no entonces déjame alcanzarla.

-Miente –La mano de Konatsu tembló un instante pero recupero la firmeza de inmediato.

-Ella se ira sin saber la verdad –Mousse ignoraba el dolor que tenia- Y yo la buscare no importa a donde vaya... Solo muerto me detendrá. Así que tome una decisión.

Konatsu sostuvo la mirada mientras analizaba a su enemigo. Entonces supo lo que tenia que hacer. Giro su espada y descargó un golpe.

* * *

Keitaro Kounji media dos metros diez centímetros de altura y casi lo mismo de ancho. Con una barba espesa y cejas salvajes parecía mas bien un enorme oso que una persona y por la manera en que abrazaba a su hija parecía que era mejor ni siquiera molestarlo.

Cuando llegó a visitar a su hija se encontró a una llorosa y quebrada niña . Nada que ver con la fuerte y decidida muchacha que saliera rumbo a Nerima en busca de venganza. Alguien había llegado a su corazón y esa persona se lo había roto. Renuncio voluntariamente a la promesa de matrimonio y a cualquier intento de cobrar aquella deuda. El decidió respetar aquellas acciones. Mas que nada porque ya no quería dejarla sola, demasiado había sufrido como para obligarla a seguir aquel camino. Sin duda su esposa le mataría llegando. Un largo y lastimero suspiro de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-El tren no tardara en llegar hija –El le hizo un cariño mas bien torpe en el pelo- Pronto estaremos en casa. Tu madre ya arregló tu vieja habitación

-Quisiera ya no pensar en el –Dijo Ukyo mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho de su padre- Quisiera que me dejara de importar...

-Malvado Ranma –Keitaro apretó un puño- Pero algún día el paga... –Se interrumpió al oír una risita apagada y sin ganas de su hija.

-No estaba hablando de el otousan...

El hombretón guardo silencio entonces, quien quiera que fuera esa persona había llegado muy profundo.

* * *

Konatsu estaba aun de pie sujetando la empuñadura de su espada y respirando pausadamente para normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Había tomado una decisión y la ejecutó a sabiendas de que no podría echarse para atrás. Jaló su espada y la sacó del piso donde momentos antes la había clavado. Mousse ya no estaba ahí. El chico de las ropas chinas corría sin duda en dirección de la estación del tren y al encuentro de Ukyo de su Ukyo. El había prometido no lastimarla y tenia que respetar eso. La mirada en sus ojos decía mucho mas de lo que sus labios podrían expresar y Konatsu tuvo que aceptar la verdad y lo inevitable. Sintiendo un vació en su pecho tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

-Amar es aceptar la verdad y abrazar lo inevitable –Murmuro para el- Sayonara Ukyo san...

Y Konatsu Kenzan se perdió en las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

El tren estaba parado frente a los andenes, la gente comenzaba a subir a los vagones mientras los empleados de la estación subían maletas y cajas a los compartimientos de carga. Ukyo estaba parada a mitad del anden con los ojos fijos en la entrada. Algo la inquietaba y sentía que debía de esperar, era como si hubiese olvidado algo.

-¿Hija? –Keitaro camino hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro- ¿Estas esperando a alguien?

Ukyo parpadeó como si hubiera despertado de un transe, miró a su padre y se sonrojó

-No papá... No creo...

-Venga hija será mejor que busques nuestros asientos. Yo iré a ver si subieron todo al vagón de carga.

Keitaro le dio los boletos a la chica y se alejó. Ella se quedo un momento mas viendo a su padre y se dio la vuelta para ir al vagón de pasajeros pero se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro. Esperando que algo pasara. Finalmente suspiro y subió definitivamente al tren.

* * *

Mousse dejo de correr después de un tramo. Ya no podía hacerlo. Improvisando con algunas cosas que aun guardaba en su túnica se había hecho una rudimentaria venda y se había apretado las costillas con fuerza para evitar seguir sangrando. Claro que el esfuerzo resultó mas doloroso de lo que esperaba pero al final logró su objetivo, aunque la herida se había convertido en un lastre que parecía pesar mas a cada instante. La vista de la estación de trenes de Nerima le llenó de esperanzas. Un hombre vestido como empleado de la estación venia caminando en dirección a el con aire despreocupado. Mousse lo interceptó.

-Disculpe... ¿Sabrá usted a que hora salen los trenes hacia Osaka?

-Pues... –El hombre se sintió desconcertado por la apariencia del chico- No estoy muy seguro pero creo que no tarda en... –En ese momento se escucho el silbato de un tren- Creo que ese es precisamente el que... –No terminó la frase el muchacho salió corriendo a la terminal- ¡No creo que lo alcances! –Gritó- ¡El siguiente sale en dos horas!... Caramba con estos muchachos.

De alguna parte de su interior Mousse tomó fuerzas y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Como una exhalación cruzo la distancia que lo separaban de los andenes y descubrió que el tren ya estaba ganando velocidad. Movió si mano para lanzar una cadena hacia el y colgarse pero se dio cuenta con horror que las había perdido en su pelea contra Konatsu.

-¡Ukyo! –Gritó el tratando de alcanzar el tren- ¡Fue una trampa. Me drogaron. No fui yo el que hablo! –Estiro la mano casi podía alcanzar la manija del vagón- ¡Ukyo por favor escucha jamás te dejare ir yo TE QUIERO!

En ese momento se tropezó, cayó de bruces y rodó hasta el final del anden mientras sus lentes botaban a su lado. Se puso de rodillas y distinguió el enorme bulto del tren perderse en el horizonte. Se quedó ahí sintiéndose frustrado y desolado. Ella se había ido.

-Yo te quiero... .Murmuro con la vista fija en un punto que en realidad no podía ver.

-¿Mousse?

El chico se estremeció al oír la voz a su espalda y giro quedando sentado en el piso. No podía ver quien era. Tan solo un bulto borroso que se le acercaba y recogía algo del suelo. Unas manos tibias y delicadas tocaron su rostro al tiempo que le ponían los lentes en su lugar. Las sombras desaparecieron y un rostro hermosos de ojos cafés se materializo frente a el.

-¿Ukyo?

-Debí de sospecharlo... Debí de... –Los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse- Perdóname... Yo... Yo soy una tonta.

El se limitó a pasar una mano por su cara y recorrer con delicadeza de su mejilla. Ella se recargó en la mano de el también reconfortada con el contacto.

-¿Porqué no estabas en el tren? –Preguntó el

-Porque el tren que se fue va a Kobe –Ella rió mientras alguna lagrimas salían de sus ojos- El tren de Osaka esta enfrente...

Por un instante Mousse se sintió realmente estúpido.

-Olvidaste esto –Mousse metió la mano en su manga y después extrajo el listón de seda y comenzó a anudarlo en el pelo de ella.

Keitaro Kounji observaba la escena desde el anden de enfrente con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. A su alrededor varias personas también veían lo que pasaba. Una mujer enjugó una lagrima indiscreta y un hombre tosió tratando de disimular la emoción pintada en su rostro. El patriarca Kounji simple y sencillamente suavizó su expresión y después sonrió con gesto de aprobación.

El termino de ponerle el listón en su cabello. Ella paso una mano por el pecho de el ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse a los ojos.

-Wo ai ni –Susurró el

-Ai shiteru –contestó ella

Despacio se acercaron y se besaron. En realidad. Ya no había mas que decir.

Nada mas que decir.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Y si son de los que salen del cine cuando salen los créditos mal hecho porque a veces vienen cosas interesantes al final. _

_El capitulo 15 será un epilogo y algunas notas algo extensas de su servidor. Aunque claro que podemos decir que esto técnicamente se acabo :P_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime**


	15. El final de la temporada

**Capitulo 15: "El fin de la temporada"**

Mousse miró el cielo desde su cómoda posición en el techo de la familia Tanaka . La matriarca había hablado con ellos y aceptaron acogerlo durante el tiempo que estudiara en Furinkan. También tenia un trabajo nuevo: Ayudando a Ukyo a atender el Ucchan's. Habian pasado dos semanas desde que ellos formalizaran su noviazgo y de recibir la renuente pero honesta bendición del patriarca Kounji. Poco a poco la vida del joven amazon estaba encausándose por el camino correcto. Aunque todavía quedaban algunos cabos sueltos que atar.

-Ya estoy aquí –Dijo el en voz alta.

-(Gracias por venir Mou Tsu)

Giró y se encontró de frente con shampoo, la chica se veía mas delgada y sus ojos se veían apagados, por un momento Mousse sintió un ligero escozor en el corazón.

-(Ranma se ha ido... Sus padres y el se fueron... El compromiso entre El y Akane se rompió)

Mousse asintió en silencio. El había estado ahí. Pero no creyó prudente decírselo.

-(Yo creí que las cosas serian mejores entonces... Y me di cuenta de que no me importaba. Ni siquiera pregunte porque mi abuela rompió mi promesa de matrimonio con el... Todo se acabó Mou Tsu)

-(Lamento oír eso Xiang po)

-(¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?) –Por un instante los ojos de ella parecieron encenderse con furia pero después se volvieron a apagar- (Ahiya... Entiendo...)

-(¿Que quieres ahora de mi?)

Mousse se mostró impaciente por acabar. El ahora amaba a Ukyo de eso no cabía duda alguna en su corazón pero Shampoo... Ella se había significado mucho para el durante demasiado tiempo. Era un luchar por no conmoverse ante la apagada presencia que ella emanaba en ese momento.

-(Perdóname) –Dijo la muchacha finalmente- (Por haberte tratado mal tantos años, por no admitir lo mucho que me importabas, por arrastrarte en mis planes locos para cumplir mi palabra, por no ser lo que tu en verdad merecías) –La chica decía esto mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo- (Supongo que debes odiarme mucho...)

-(No te odio... Ya no mas) –Mousse se acercó a ella, con el impulso de tomarla de la mano pero haciendo un esfuerzo logró mantener sus manos dentro de la túnica- (para avanzar hay que saber perdonar... Eso suele decir Kou long)

-(Ojalá yo pudiera pensar igual)

Mousse ladeó la cabeza al notar una pequeña chispa de odio en las palabras de ella.

-(Ranma me quito mi derecho de ser campeona. Pisoteó mi honor y dignidad de amazona. Akane me quito a mi Airen... Ukyo me arrebató el único sentimiento honesto que alguien tenia hacia mi...)

-(Eso no es así) –Mousse sintió amenaza bajo aquellas palabras- (Ella no...)

-(¡ELLA ME ROBO, ELLA ME ROBO... IGUAL QUE TODOS EN ESTA ESTUPIDA CIUDAD!) –Shampoo gritó extendiendo los brazos tratando de abarcar la vista que dominaba aquel lugar- (¡La odio a ella, a Ranma, a Akane, a mi abuela, a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con todo esto!)

La chica se limpió con fuerza los ojos, miró a Mousse y trató de sonreír.

-(Kou Long vendió el Nekohatten. Sin compromiso ya no hay razón de permanecer aquí... Regresamos a la aldea. Ella a continuar su vida. Yo a enfrentar mi deshonra) –La chica extendió la mano tratando de tocarlo pero el retrocedió. Ella no insistió- (Yo voy a cobrar esta afrenta Mousse. De alguna manera yo recuperare mi honor... Solo quería decirte a ti lo mucho que lamento que esto pasara y que me arrepiento de no haberte tenido a mi lado.)

-(¿Qué vas a hacer entonces Xiang po?) –Las palabras de la muchacha lo llenaban de inquietud.

-(lo que tenga que hacer Mou Tsu) –Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta.

-(Xiang po) –La chica se detuvo al oír la voz de el- (Entiende algo... Si tu tratas de lastimar a mis amigos... A Ukyo... Yo... Yo te detendré...¿Entiendes?)

Shampoo cruzo la distancia que los separaba como una exhalación y antes de que el pudiera moverse lo abrazó. Lo sostuvo un momento y después lo soltó. Caminó hasta el borde de la azotea y después miró a Mousse por encima del hombro.

-(Entonces la siguiente vez que nos veamos ya no seremos amigos... Bye Lao Mou Tsu)

El muchacho la vio saltar. Después la escuchó aterrizar y alejarse corriendo del lugar. Mousse cerró los ojos y deseo de todo corazón que aquella fuera la ultima vez que la viera.

Pero sabia que no sería así.

**Continuara en la siguiente entrega de Crossroads.

* * *

**

**Notas finales:**

_Y pues llegamos al final. En realidad y por increíble que parezca esto iba a ser un Mousse /Shampoo Pero entonces llegue al capitulo 2 (XD) la escena de Mousse contemplando a Ukyo con su uniforme de chica. Admitiendo que se veía bonita. Una ligera idea de cambiar el rumbo surgió pero en realidad no quería después de todo ¿No era salirse de la norma?_

_Pues al chos con las normas._

_Mousse y Ukyo comparten un lazo muy especial. Los dos luchan por un amor perdido porque ya vimos en el manga que siempre quedaran a la saga. Desplazados por el interés romántico de su interés romántico. Son los dos chicos mas normales dentro de las "Rarezas" de el mundo de Ranma y no temen admitir lo que sienten y saben anteponer la lealtad aunque eso los aleje mas de lo que desean._

_Pero yo sabía que no podía hacer nacer el romance así como así. Ellos casi no se trataban. Había que avanzar paulatinamente. Penetrar en su propia y cerrada visión de las cosas. Su romance como vieron tomo 10 capítulos y de todos modos no se los puse fácil. (si ya se soy un malvado) _

_Este fic me ha dejado honestamente "Agotado" emocionalmente. No puedo escribir sin evitar el sentir algo de lo que los personajes transmiten. Y el escribir y pensar en las reacciones de Shampoo sin duda fue lo mas difícil._

_No odio a la pequeña amazona. Por mas que parezca. Shampoo en realidad y analizándola es bastante complicada. Por un lado su honor la obliga a tomar decisiones bastante duras respecto a lo que tiene que hacer de su vida. Ella se rige bajo la ley amazona. Pero por otro lado es una chica linda y curiosa acerca de lo que la rodea. Y es cariñosa (Pregúntenle a Ranma XD) y definitivamente ella siente algo por el pobre de Mousse. Tanto en la serie de televisión como en el manga le vemos tener sus momentos con el. En un manga el chico encuentra unos lentes mágicos y comienza abusar de el poder que estos otorgan. Todo para que ella Lo tome en serio y salga con el. Al final de esa aventura Shampoo acepta tener una cita... Claro que el pobre de Mousse en su exceso de entusiasmo la lleva aun espectáculo de zombis y allí acaba el romance. Pero nos deja muy en claro que ella siente algo por el._

_Aunque al final prefiere a Ranma._

_Ahora la pregunta que sin duda les asalta en este instante ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con Shampoo? Bueno mis queridos amigos y lectores lamento decirles que eso tendrán que leerlo según avance la historia._

_¿Y que fue todo eso de Ranma y Akane? Jejeje pues esa es la dirección que mi serie "Crossroads" tomara ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí? Pues con mucho trabajo_

"_Este tio nos esta tomando el pelo" ¬¬_

_Sip tambien hay algo de eso. n.n_

_Bueno me retiro a terminar un par de capítulos mas de mis otros fics pendientes y después empezaré con la siguiente parte de Crossroads._

**Desde mi pequeño Planeta en algún lugar del anime.**

**PD:**

**Vicky Van Dort:** ¿Los premios manga de oro? Bueno aunque no creo tener mucha oportunidad pero adelante a ver que pasa

**Mu Tzu Saotome:** Si use el nombre de Keitaro pensando presisamente en ese personaje pero nada que ver :)


End file.
